Tu eres Renesmee Cullen!
by kariivul
Summary: Renesmee ya creció y pronto cumplirá 15 años, todo en su vida es perfecto, tiene a sus padres, sus abuelos, sus tíos y sus primas. Hasta que va a Italia; empieza una nueva etapa de su vida. Tanto para ella como para las personas que la rodean.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Me llamo Renesmee Cullen, como sabrán mis padres son Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme Cullen, y mis tíos Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen.

Que ha pasado desde la visita de los Vulturis? pues mi tía Rosalie y mi tío Emmett adoptaron una niña, se llama Jazmín Cullen Hale, es una chica muy linda, tiene 14 años, siempre anda con una sonrisa (lo cual no entiendo cómo puede sonreír siempre ) , es muy alegre y lista, le gusta cantar y tiene una voz hermosísima, toca la batería lo cual es genial, y le encantan las compras y verse las 24 horas del día en el espejo (tenía que ser hija de mi tía Rose).

Pero mis tíos Jasper y Alice no se quedan atrás, también adoptaron a una peque se llama Camila Hale Cullen, es una chica que oh mi Dios! Tiene energía de más, ni poniéndola a hacer 600 lagartijas, correr 200 vueltas, y brincar una cuerda por 15 min. se cansa, es muuuuuuuuuy alegre lo cual a veces me fastidia demasiado, siempre con su sonrisita (al igual que Jaz y Alice) y es otra compradora-compulsiva al igual que su madre, canta precioso y toca la guitarra, es muy sentimental y esta aferrada a la idea de ''el cuento de hadas'' con un príncipe azul y la princesita llorona… pero bueno cada cabeza un mundo.

En cuanto a mí, pues no hay mucho que contar me gusta la música, toco la guitarra eléctrica, la batería y el piano, canto aunque no muy bien o al menos no como mis primas, mi pasión es el baile no puedo dejar de bailar, dar piruetas en el aire, en el piso, etc. Alegre? Pues algo, cuando estoy frente a gente desconocida no soy nada expresiva, pero con mi familia soy lo más expresiva que puedo ser, ya que no sé como demostrar mis sentimientos con las personas. No sonrío mucho. Pero si soy simpática, me gusta mucho hacer bromas o comentarios que no van al caso con las situaciones. Mis primas dicen que soy una mal pensada, pero eso fue culpa de mi mama por dejar que mi tío Emmett me cuidara de pequeña. Según mis tíos soy algo sádica, pero yo no creo, pero eso si sarcástica al 100, me gusta hacer enojar a mi tío Emmett, y me gusta burlarme de él cuando lo venzo en los video juegos, me gusta luchar con mi tío Jasper en realidad entreno con él desde los 6 años y ya aprendí 1029 movimientos. ADORO a mi familia, y a mis primas las protejo de todo.

Tengo 5 dones, el primero es la transmisión de mis pensamientos por medio del contacto, el don del fuego, soy un espejo pero funciono algo diferente a otros ''espejos'' no copio dones, sino que si alguien trata de atacarme con un ''poder mental'' se ataca a sí mismo como un reflejo (m explike?) , puedo manipular tus miedos, y puedo quebrarte los huesos (el cual es mi favorito).

Todo iba muy bien hasta que recibí 2 noticias, una buena la otra…horrible!


	2. Chapter 2

Por Renesmee:

Estaba soñando con algo tan hermoso que casi lloraba, era yo bailando el lago de los cisnes, estaba interpretando al cisne blanco hasta que...

Dos monstruos me despertaron con una cubeta de agua helada

Nessie: QUE RAYOS LES PASA! que están locas!

Jazz: pues...

Cam y Jazz: algo!

Nessie: espero que tengan una buena explicación para que me hayan levantado de esta forma y que yo no me vengue.-les dije muy enojada, que casi me salia humo por las orejas, pero quien no reaccionaria así si lo despertaran de esta forma.

Jazz y Cam: llegaron las solicitudes de la academia de Italia!

Nessie: que? es en serio?-dije igual de emocionada que ellas.

Cam: si pero todavía no las abrimos, así que apúrate para abrirlas juntas-dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que no se como le cabía en su rostro .

Nessie: ya voy, ya voy- dije toda desganada, pero de repente se me cruzo por la mente la idea de que no aceptaran a alguna de nosotras 3 y me preocupe demasiado ya que esa academia es un de nuestros sueños, al parecer ellas lo notaron porque Jazz me pregunto que si que me ocurría.

Nessie: aammm, pues estaba pensando en que pasaría si no aceptaran a alguna de nosotras-dije nerviosa. De inmediato sus sonrisas se borraron.

Jazz: pu...pu...pues encontraremos una forma de resolverlo, no?-dijo tartamudeando

Cam: a ver chicas hay que pensar en positivo si? no lo descubriremos hasta que Nessie no se bañe y cambie, así que como vas, a la regadera!-tenia razón nunca lo averiguaríamos hasta que yo estuviera lista, así que me metí a la regadera y me di un baño express y me puse un conjunto en colores obscuros debo admitir que son mis favoritos .com/imgres?q=bella+thorne&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=509&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=Gb6r92TXc7ikJM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=hdp1UT9pbgOg4M&w=725&h=1222&ei=Kx1GToHBD7KGsgKJr_GRCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=150&vpy=105&dur=152&hovh=292&hovw=173&tx=109&ty=228&page=4&tbnh=159&tbnw=115&start=32&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:32y deje mi cabello al natural,cuando salí del baño ahí estaban mis primas haciéndose las ''dormidas'' .

Cam: hasta que sales!-dijo yo solo me le quede mirando con mala cara

Nessie: ni que me hubiera tardado un siglo

Jazz: ya chicas vamos abajo para abrir los sobres-dijo super feliz

Por Camila:

estaba super emocionada, al fin llegaron las respuestas de la academia de Italia.

Íbamos bajando las escaleras cuando vimos las caras de felicidad de nuestra familia, mi mami Alice tenia una sonrisa inmensa, eso me daba buena señal. Al llegar abajo todos fuimos a la cocina y tío Emmett le dijo con una sonrisa a Nessie

Emmett: que sobrinita amaneciste fresca?-y todos reímos excepto por Nessie,quien lo fulminaba con la mirada

Nessie: JA-JA-JA que simpático tío Emmett, enserio, espero que cuando ponga mi puño en tu cara sigas riéndote- y la carcajada de mi tío Emmett luego,luego se apago,y todos nos reímos de su reacción, mi papa solo dijo

Jasper: esa es mi sobrina!

Esme: bien, ya chicos dejen de pelear, mejor que las niñas abran los sobres.

Estaba tan nerviosa que las manos me temblaban pero mi papi lo noto y utilizo su don en mi, entonces mas tranquila abrí el sobre...

Por Jazmin:

estaba mas que nerviosa, tanto que se me callo el sobre 2 veces, tenia nervios,pero sobre todo...miedo,miedo al que al abrir ese sobre me rechazaran, porque sinceramente mi prima Camila era muy talentosa, tenia una voz espectacular, y Renesmee era una diosa con la guitarra, y bailando era la reina de la pista,...y yo pues según mi familia canto muy bonito y que toco la batería como una estrella de rock,pero yo solo creo que lo dicen para que no me sienta mal. Mi tío Edward puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me dedico una sonrisa torcida, de esas que derriten a mi tía Bella, ese gesto hizo que me calmara.

Por Renesmee,Camila y Jazmin:

Abrí el sobre con los ojos cerrados, esperando a ver la respuesta,saque la hoja y al momento de abrirlos leí:

SOLICITUD ACEPTADA

grite tan fuerte que tuvieron que tapar sus oídos,para no ''lastimarse''

y grite:

ME ACEPTARON!

Por Renesmee:

todos nos felicitaron, todavía no lo podía creer, mi mama me quito la hoja de las manos y al ver el resultado grito junto conmigo, pero después de felicitarnos y gritar, la cara de nuestros padres cambio totalmente, yo no sabia el porque así que les pregunte

Nessie: que sucede? porque esas caras?

Edward: chicas la academia en donde es?

N,C,J: Italia

Emmett: que parte de Italia exactamente?-Camila iba a contestar pero no sabia la respuesta,y para ser sincera ninguna sabíamos

Jazmin: no sabemos todavía

Jasper: la academia queda en Volterra, Italia!, saben que significa eso?-automáticamente de mis labios salio la respuesta en un susurro

Nessie: Vulturis-nuestras madres nos miraban con preocupación y miedo.

Camila: pero no todo Volterra es solo Vulturis no?,aparte nosotros estaríamos en la escuela y ...-pero yo la interrumpí, un propósito de ese viaje era que ya tendría libertad, tendría mi propia casa,bueno con mis primas pero seriamos libres,sin padres,sin reglas,sin nada que nos dijera que hacer y que no.

Nessie: nooo! eso no es posible,esta bien que me guste estudiar y todo eso pero no pienso quedarme a vivir en una escuela,ni muerta-

Edward: no,no van a ir, es peligroso, nuestra relación con los Vulturis apenas va mejorando y si ustedes van, conociéndolas, pondrán patas para arriba a Volterra y eso nos traería problemas, aparte que puede haber muchos neófitos y las podrían atacar

Nessie: pero papa no me puedes hacer esto, sabes que en esa academia podre perfeccionar mis pasos, y tu siempre quisiste que estudiara música con alguien mas que no fueras tu, sabes que es una gran academia y es una gran oportunidad para todas nosotras, que no te gustaría verme en un escenario bailando ballet?como los grandes? o dando un concierto en piano?-al ver que no lo convencía puse cara de perrito, e hice un puchero marca Alice, el cual no podría fallar.

Edward: no lo se,...es que...pues, si me encantaría verte en un escenario,tocando piano o bailando,pero se me hace muy arriesgado,y luego también son tus primas-

Nessie: papa tu sabes que yo en ningún momento las dejaría solas, las protejere con mi vida pero déjame ir, dame esta oportunidad por favor, solo esta...-no me había dado cuenta de que empece a llorar y me humille demasiado,ya que me puse de rodillas, entonces se agacho a mi estatura y me limpio las lagrimas y me dijo:

Edward: no llores mi bailarina, esta bien, confió en ti y se que las protejeras, así que adelante pero...tengo un plan-eso ya no me gusto.

Jasper: cual es Edward?

Edward: Confió en ti Renesmee, se que las protejeras pero y quien te protejera a ti?-ps yo papa le respondí mentalmente, al cual solo solto una risita- yo estaba pensando que tal vez si habláramos con Aro y le contáramos a que van, y que necesitan protección tal vez nos ayude y mande a alguien de sus guardias a solo vigilar las de lejos, por si las dudas- debo admitirlo que la idea me pareció...horrenda, ni muerta iré al tonto castillo Vulturi, no les tengo miedo,ni al mismo diablo le tengo miedo,ni los odio, solo que no me agradan, lo se no los e tratado pero así soy yo.

Edward: Renesmee esa es la única forma de que yo te deje ir...

Jasper: y si Renesmee no va, no tienen quien las proteja y yo tampoco te dejaría ir Camila...

Emmett: yo menos te dejaría ir Jazmin- las chicas solo me veían con la cara de o lo haces o lo haces, pero pues si esto era lo que tenia que pagar para cumplir mi sueño lo harí eso si, ningún Vulturi se acercaría a mis primas y a mi.

Nessie: esta bien. pero...quiero tener mi propia casa en Volterra. para vivir las 3 obvio.-se quedaron pensando y ya iban a aceptar hasta que se me ocurrió otra gran idea-con coche, asi no tenemos que caminar y toparnos con algún neófito,-pretexto! lo utilizaria para algo mas, pero no queria que supieran-

Edward,Jasper,Emmett: esta bien- dijeron rendidos-pero solo sera 1 coche y lo conduciras tu Nessie,-bien me conformaba, aparte que lo queria nomas para mi.

Nessie: trato hecho, cuando partimos?

Carlisle: si gustan mañana mismo-PERFECTO, solo mire a mis primas las cuales como siempre tenian una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Nessie: muy bien mañana partiremos.

Hola soy nueva y espero que les guste mi historia si encuentran esta historia en potterfics no se preocupen es mi cuenta y también la pulico ahí. Espero que disfruten de ella; besos. Atte. Kariela V.


	3. Chapter 3

Por Alec:

Odio a lo humanos, y mas a las niñitas mimadas, hijas de papi...y eso era mi ''juguete'', pero ya me aburrí y tengo demasiada sed, así que terminare con esto de una vez. La acorrale en un callejón y la tonta no dejaba de llorar y gritar, por favor como si doliera tanto,(¬¬), asi que empece a beber su sangre, era tan deliciosa que no me di cuenta que Jane estaba detrás de mi.

Jane: Alec,Alec,Alec, mi querido hermano, que te a dicho Aro sobre jugar con la comida-dijo mi hermanita con una sonrisa macabra, que te helaba la sangre. Le sonreí de la misma manera y acaricie su mejilla.

Alec: Hermanita,Aro no esta aquí, así que yo puedo hacer LO QUE ME DE LA GANA!...ademas es solo una insignificante humana,-Jane siempre tenia que arruinarme la diversión, pero lo que me extraño es que me siguió hasta acá,... quería algo.

Jane: Bueno, es tu vida y si te metes en problemas con Aro no me vayas a buscar, porque te lo advertí,...aparte vengo a otra cosa-suspiro,algo me indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

Alec: que te pasa?

Jane: Carlisle hablo con Aro ayer, al parecer sus nietas vienen a Volterra a estudiar, y necesitan protección...-Carlisle? sus nietaS?, creí que solo era la tonta híbrida, que según mi maestro era casi perfecta,jajajajaja por favor perfecta? YO si soy perfecto,soy poderoso,listo,atractivo,y puedo seguir toda mi eternidad haciendo una lista de mis virtudes, si la perfección tenia nombre y era ALEC VULTURI,...bueno pero porque se preocupaba tanto mi hermana-

Alec: Jane ve a grano quieres?...cual es el problema?

Jane: Que los ''guardaespaldas'' de las Cullen van a ser tu,Demetri y Michael...-

Alec: !,.ni de loco, primero me mato antes de andar de niñero de 3 mocosas, que le pasa quien se cree Aro(¬¬ tu jefe tarado)

Jane: Ordenes son ordenes así que las cumples, aparte que 2 son humana y la otra es la híbrida que Aro tanto quiere...pero yo no te puedo decir mucho así que ve al castillo Aro te esta esperando- no puedes ser, Aro no me puede hacer esto, soy como un hijo para el, no puede torturarme de esta manera.

(ENTRANDO AL CASTILLO)

Abrí las puertas del salón y ahí estaban los 3 maestros, Aro estaba con una sonrisa gigantesca, y lo peor que era sincera, esta obsesionado con esa asquerosa híbrida, ni que fuera la gran cosa...hice una reverencia y me coloque en mi que el ruco se paro y empezó a hablar.

Aro: Demetri,Michael y mi querido Alec acérquense por favor- no pusimos en medio de todo el salón.- Les tengo una pequeña misión, nuestro amigo Carlisle llamo ayer y me dijo que sus nietas vienen a Volterra, y me pidió de favor que si podíamos vigilar a sus nietas ya que al parecer son algo inquietas, pero me dijo que solo de lejos, razones? no las se, así que ustedes estan encargados, obvio que se turnaran todos los de la guardia para cuidarlas. Entendido?

Alec,Demetri y Michael: si mi amo(¬¬)

Demetri: Amo podemos saber sus edades?

Aro: 14,14,14...una de ellas esta por cumplir 15

Demetri: esta bien

Alec, Demetri y Michael:

Genial seré niñero de 3 mocosas adolescentes(sarcasmo), seguro no han de ser ni bonitas, 2 son humanas y la otra es una tonta híbrida,(ALEC/DEMETRI) admito que la híbrida cuando era bebe era un encanto, pero seguro ya se desfiguro toda con la adolescencia jajjaja.

Por Renesmee:

Me levante de la cama a las 3:30 a.m, ya que no podía dormir mas, cheque mi maleta para verificar si llevaba todo, a los 15 min. tocaron mi puerta lo cual me extraño mucho hasta que oí una voz muy familiar.

Edward: Podemos pasar?

Nessie: Claro,adelante

Bella: Buenos días cariño, y ese milagro que te levantaste a esta hora,conociendo que te levantas hasta medio día-dijo con una sonrisa burlona yo solo me limite a sonreír levemente.

Nessie: Ya no tenia sueño, creo que de la emoción, pero y a ustedes que los trae por aquí a estas horas, creí que estaban...''jugando a las escondidas en...-pero mi padre me interrumpió

Edward: ehhmmmm, si,si digo NO,NO! es que escuche que te habías levantado y quisimos despedirnos de ti y entregarte esto:.com/imgres?q=zapatillas+de+ballet+negras&hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=AtjD4hLwqZ17VM:&imgrefurl=http.&docid=ag0YvZGRXXm_WM&w=200&h=320&ei=lAFHTv-VMYWIsgLIruiRCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=371&vpy=269&dur=7232&hovh=177&hovw=110&tx=70&ty=97&page=3&tbnh=158&tbnw=105&start=16&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:16

Las compramos negras porque sabemos que es tu color favorito- era el mejor regalo que me podían dar, les agradecí con una inmensa sonrisa

Nessie: Muchísimas gracias, enserio me encantaron.

Edward: Que bueno que te hayan gustado,ooh casi lo olvidaba ten:

Espero que cuando la veas te acuerdes de nosotros.-dijo mi mama con un tono tan dulce que casi empalaga.

Edward: Juntos siempre colega-y me dedico esa sonrisa torcida tan hermosa que tiene

Nessie: Juntos siempre papa.

Bella: bueno nos vamos para que te empieces a arreglar-me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo, y pasaron 5 minutos y no me soltaba, y me empezaba a asfixiar

Nessie: Mama...ya puedes soltarme, mama,mami,Bella,Isabella!, AYUDA MASEN,!-le grite a mi papa ya que mi mama no me hacia caso

Edward: jajajjajajaja, ya Bella vamos antes de que se ponga azul

Bella: oh lo siento mi amor, es que es algo difícil para nosotros dejarte ir, y mas cuando es al otro lado del mundo.

Nessie: Me pueden visitar,llamar,o podemos chatear- a mama se le ilumino la cara, y creo que le acabo de dar una muy mala idea, mi papa se rió creo que por mi comentario.

Bella: esta bien ahora si, ya nos vamos-y salieron por la puerta yo solo pense ''Al fin'' y escuche un grito de mi padre:

Edward: No nos ames tanto

Me metí a mi enorme closet (cortesía de mi tía Alice) y saque un conjunto con colores negro y gris :.com/imgres?q=bella+thorne+2011&hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=JC1pgME6GNKVRM:&imgrefurl=.com/2011/01/24/bella-thorne-at-the-2011-gnomeo-juliet-movie-premiere/&docid=0TIlL9n07s3CJM&w=525&h=825&ei=4w5HTomvE4TJsQLiq_yRCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=241&vpy=49&dur=1406&hovh=282&hovw=179&tx=109&ty=167&page=2&tbnh=150&tbnw=97&start=23&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:23

y defini mis rizos al terminar los deje caer por mi espalda, tome mis maletas y baje lsa escaleras, al bajar vi que mis primas ya estaban listas, Cam se veía muy bien con esa ropa:.com/imgres?q=miley+cyrus+2008&hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=TXE4p0p0FGgqyM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=5BD9RRHqEzEajM&w=296&h=449&ei=hRBHTvGvLMamsQLxquGRCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=405&vpy=64&dur=1130&hovh=277&hovw=182&tx=96&ty=161&page=8&tbnh=175&tbnw=115&start=79&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:79

y Jazz estaba platicando con sus papas, aunque la vi de espaldas se veía bien..com/imgres?q=emily+osment+2008&hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=PBzRnT5zduakFM:&imgrefurl=.es/music/Emily%252BOsment/%252Bimages/16260439&docid=spemtXueNVJb7M&w=384&h=469&ei=SRRHTo6FOsnlsQKDo8jiCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=281&vpy=74&dur=2226&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=138&ty=113&page=1&tbnh=165&tbnw=126&start=0&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0

salude a todos y partimos al aeropuerto.

(AL LLEGAR AL AEROPUERTO)

esperamos como 30 min. cuando sonó la bocina anunciando la salida a Volterra,nos despedimos y subimos al avión. En el camino iba pensando en mi familia, por mas que quisiera ir a esa escuela me dolía estar lejos de ellos, se que siempre e querido ser libre, pero nunca pensé que tendría mi ''libertad'' tan rápido, derrepente sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla, era una lagrima la cual la elimine inmediatamente, pero me dolía tanto estar lejos de ellos que no pude evitar llorar, menos mal que mis primas no venían en el mismo asiento que yo, así que sin mas llore la mitad del camino, pero mejor me puse a pensar en otras cosas como en como seria la escuela, como seria la nueva casa, mi carro, los maestros,hasta que por mi cabeza se cruzaron los Vulturis, no se como haré para proteger a mis primas de ellos. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a Volterra. Solo sentí un toque en mi hombro...Jazmin.

Jazmin: Estas bien?-Me puse mis gafas para que no notara mis ojos rojos .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQen_-zHBy6

Nessie: si, si porque?

Jazmin: nomas, bueno vamos, hemos llegado a Volterra.

Bajamos y di un suspiro, cuando fuimos por nuestras maletas salimos del aeropuerto y ahí vi a tres idiotas con capas negras, inmediatamente agarre a mis primas de las muñecas y las jale al taxi.

Por Jazmin, Camila:  
>Al salir del aeropuerto vimos a lo lejos a 3 chicos con capas que para ser sincera eran tan bellos que juro que ahí mismo se me caía la baba. Era como ver a 3 super modelos, como ver a 3 ángeles, eran tan perfectos, tan bellos que te dolía verlos...me sentía en las nubes. Era como ver a Dios. Hasta que Renesmee lo tuvo que arruinar, me jalo la muñeca y casi nos mete a golpes al maldito taxi.<p>

Por Alec:

Íbamos rumbo al aeropuerto para recibir a las mocosas, hasta que en la entrada vimos a 3 hermosuras, que si no fuera porque íbamos por las mocosas me las hechaba yo solito, aunque seguro Demetri y Michael hubieran querido una chica. Pero una me llamo mucho la atención, traía un atuendo en colores obscuros y con gafas pero algo en ella se me hacia familiar, hasta que saque una foto que me dio Aro de una niña que aparentaba 8 años y para ser sincero esa misma niña se parecía mucho a la chica que tenia a unos metros de mi, hasta que caí en cuenta que las ''mocosas'' eran esas hermosuras, confirme eso cuando el ángel de negro nos miro y su sonrisa se borro y puso una mueca de disgusto y arrastro a las otras 2 chicas al taxi. .

Michael: Estoy muerto? porque acabo de ver a 3 hermosos ángeles

Demetri: Viejo no estas muerto, porque yo también acabo de verlas, y que digo ángeles eran unas diosas!, pero bueno volviendo a la realidad tenemos que ir por las mocosas antes de que Aro nos degollé.

Alec: Esperen, creo que esos ''ángeles''...

Demetri: Error, Diosas

Alec: Esta bien, esas DIOSAS son las mocosas por las que vinimos.

Demetri y Michael: QUUEEE?, estas loco o que?

Alec: No, y si no me creen miren esto, es una foto que Aro me dio de Renesmee cuando aparentaba 8 años, y la chica de negro era muy parecida a esta niña.

D,M: woooow!

Demetri: Yo me esperaba a unas niñitas feas, lloronas y mimadas

Michael: Pues feas y lloronas no son, pero seguro si han de ser unas niñas mimadas.

Alec: Pues no me importa, solo hay que cumplir la misión y es todo, así que vamos a perseguirlas.

Las perseguimos hasta que llegamos a una casa muy bonita para ser honesto.

.com/imgres?q=casas+modernas&hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=BMEkwzjjbEJ1oM:&imgrefurl=/2010/04/la-casa-de-a-cero-en-la-costa-mediterranea/&docid=gboYknd_nr1x6M&w=500&h=332&ei=h6BITr_RHeSusAKJyNmSCA&zoom=1

Al bajar, la muchacha de negro les dijo a las otras 2 que entraran que iba a pagar al taxista. En eso se encamina hasta nosotros. y ME HABLO!,...

Nessie: Renesmee Cullen, supongo que ustedes son los guardias de Aro, no es así?

D,A,M: eeh, eehh, ...si, si, nosotros somos- le iba a tomar la mano para besarle pero quito su mano y nos dijo.

Nessie: Entonces no los quiero ver cerca de mis primas entendieron?, si no yo misma me encargo de castrarlos, a los 3,!-dijo furiosa, y detrás de los lentes pude notar una mirada que Jane a su lado se quedaba chiquita.

Alec: Uuyy si como te tenemos tanto miedo, mira no nos importan tus primitas, lo único que hacemos es vigilarlas para que no hagan una estupidez!

Nessie: Pues deberías...esta bien espero que no se metan con ellas- y se dio media vuelta, pero Demetri la tomo del brazo- QUE TE PASA!

Demetri: Tienen que acompañarnos, Aro quiere verlas

Nessie: Vernos?

Michael: Si tonta, a ti y a tus queridas primitas- Demetri y yo nos reímos del comentario de Michael pero no nos esperábamos la reacción de Renesmee...

Por Renesmee:

El idiota me dijo tonta? Inmediatamente le di un puñetazo a la cara, que al parecer le dolió porque se sobo jajajajjaja,...

Nessie: TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME TONTA! ESCUCHASTE IDIOTA! y a la próxima te daré una patada pero en tus partes bajas...-sonreí con malicia- claro si es que tienes.- Al parecer me iba a contestar pero el chico de cabello castaño obscuro lo interrumpió

Alec: Ya basta!, nos tienen que acompañar

Nessie: Esta bien, pero iremos a parte yo los seguiré, pero ustedes tienen que ir minimo 14 metros alejados de nosotras, entendido?

Demetri: Si, si, solo apresúrense- Yo solo me di la media vuelta y me fui.

Al entrar a la casa me preguntaron porque me había tardado tanto, no les respondí y solo les dije que teníamos que ir a visitar a nuestro ''queridisimo amigo'' Aro, ellas solo se quedaron heladas.

Jazmin: Cuando tenemos que ir a visitarlo?

Nessie: Ahora mismo- dije seria, a lo cual ellas iban a protestar- nada de quejas vamos y es mi ultima palabra.

Espero que a Aro no se le valla a ocurrir uno de sus estúpidos planes ¬¬.


	4. Chapter 4

Por Alec:

Nosotros ya habíamos entrado al castillo. Al abrir las puertas Aro nos recibió con una sonrisa, la cual se borro al ver que no traíamos a las señoritas.

Aro: DONDE ESTA MI QUERIDA RENESMEE!- nos grito Aro enfurecido, lo cual nos asusto a toda la guardia, incluso a Cayo y Marco.

Alec: Amo si nos dejara explicar

Aro: Explicar que? que no pudieron cumplir una simple ''misión''-dijo u poco mas calmado, Demetri le tendió la mano, lo cual Aro la agarro dudando. Después de un rato la soltó y se puso a reír como loco.

Marco: Aro que rayos te pasa?

Aro: Jajajajaja...es que...jajajaja

Cayo: Aro que viste?

Aro: A,a,a...jajajaja, a Michael, jajjaja, lo golpeo una niñaaa,!- Todavía de acordarme cuando Renesmee lo golpeo me da risa, aunque esa chica si que tiene agallas para golpear a un Vulturi.

Marco: Que?, jajaja, eso,...eso es verdad Michael? jajjaja- Marco empezó a reír, algo que era muy raro en el, al igual que Cayo

Michael: Si amo, pero digamos que no era una niña, era una adolescente, y con fuerza, así que...

Cayo: Pero era una mujer, jajajaja... pero como se atreve a golpear a un Vulturi? acaso no sabría quien eras?

Michael: Y lo peor es que si sabia que era un Vulturi, amo.

Aro: Bueno, basta...cambiando de tema, entonces Renesmee va a venir con sus primas?

Alec: Si amo.

Aro: Muy bien, entonces que esperan para recibirlas- Salimos del salón a la entrada y apenas iban llegando, les abrimos las puertas y entraron.

Por Renesmee:

Y ahí estaba yo siguiendo las ordenes de un wei que ni era mi jefe ¬¬, al llegar los 3 tontos estaban en la puerta, mis primas se les quedaban viendo como bobas, a lo cual los 3 mensos les sonrieron seductoramente, yo solo las empuje a la entrada y en el camino, el muchacho de cabello castaño claro (Demetri) acompaño a Cam, el otro de cabello negro(Michael) acompaño a Jazz,...y al final el muchacho de cabello castaño obscuro (Alec ) se puso a un lado de mi. No lo voltee a ver y seguí mi camino, quería terminar esto cuanto antes. Pasamos por una recepción y estaba una chica muy bonita que al vernos se levanto de su asiento y dijo.

Gianna: Buon pomeriggio(buenas tardes)- y los groseros solo le voltearon la cara, y las irrespetuosas de mis primas iban embobadas con los idiotas esos, así que como yo no soy ''grosera'' le respondí con una sonrisa lo mas sincera que pude.

Nessie: Buon pomeriggio signorina (buenas tardes señorita)- lo cual hizo que el chico que venia a mi lado volteara y me miro sorprendido

Alec: La signorina Cullen parla italiano?(la señorita Cullen habla italiano?)

Nessie: che cosa? ho pensato di trasferirsi in Italia senza saper parlare l'italiano?( que? pensaste que me mudaria a Italia sin saber hablar italiano?)- el solo se rió por lo bajo.

Llegamos a unas enormes puertas y detrás de estas estaban los 3 rucos, Aro, Marco y Cayo.

El rubio me miro sorprendido, el que tenia cara de aburrido sonrió y el de en medio, me miro con alegria y... jajajaja aee Renesmee ya estas alucinando creo que el cambio de horario te esta haciendo efecto.

Aro: Buenas tardes señoritas.

R,J,C: Buenas tardes.

Aro: Renesmee podrías dar un paso al frente?- lo di y todos me miraron como un bicho raro,

Aro: Pero como has crecido!, igual de bella que tu madre...

Marco: Aunque es el vil retrato de Edward

Aro: Tienes mucha razón hermano, me darías tu mano por favor querida?- Se la di, entre mas rápido acabe esto mejor. Se quedo como 15 min. leyendo mi mente, mientras yo volteaba a ver a mis primas que estaban algo asustadas y solo les sonreía para que se tranquilizaran, de repente voltee a ver a una chica de cabello rubio que me miraba con una sonrisa y enseguida de ella se encontraba el tonto 1,( lo apode así porque parecía que era el jefe de los otros 2) y para ser sincera eran muy parecidos hasta que caí en cuenta de que eran los gemelos brujos, Jane y Alec. Se me formo una sonrisita burlona ya que le había dicho tonto a Alec jajjaja. Después de un rato Aro les pidió la mano a mis primas a lo cual yo gruñí.

Aro: No te preocupes Renesmee, no les are daño.

Nessie: Eso espero...

Cayo sonrió con malicia y los de la guardia me miraron sorprendidos.

Por Jane:

Cuando vi a Demetri entrar por la puerta con una chica supuse que ella era Renesmee, pero vi a otras 2, pero vi a una chica que venia con mi hermano y el venia sonriendo, me dio espina de que algo que haya hecho la chica o haya dicho a mi hermano le agrado. Pero había algo raro las 2 chicas que venían con Demetri y Michael tenían una sonrisita estúpida, pero la de vestuario negro que para ser sincera me gustaba mucho, venia seria con cara de pocos amigos, esa chica,...ME AGRADA!, parecía tener carácter. Aro empezó a hablar, pero no le puse mucha atención hasta que escuche mencionar el nombre de Renesmee y me tenia intrigada quien era la tal niña perfecta. Hasta que vi que la chica de negro dio un paso al frente...

Guardia Vulturi:

ELLA ERA RENESMEE CULLEN? O.o

Por Jane:

No es por nada pero yo no me esperaba algo así, creí que era una niña vestida de colores pastel y una sonrisita estúpida de niña buena,... ándale justo como la tenían sus primas. Esa chica definitivamente me agrado. Al parecer sus primas estaban nerviosas lo cual ella tambien lo noto así que solo les dio una diminuta sonrisa, pero después poso su mirada en Alec y en mi, y después sonrió con una sonrisa burlona, se estaba burlando de nosotros o que?

Por Alec:

Renesmee nos dedico una sonrisa burlona, por que seria no lo se, pero me gusto,... la sonrisa obvio, aunque la chica era bonita,bueno era hermosa, tenia agallas, sentido del humor y...Alec que idioteces dices, para mi el amor esta prohibido eso es solo de débiles. Despues de un rato Aro hablo.

Aro: Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, 3 hermosas y talentosas chicas. Renesmee que interesantes dones tienes querida.

Cayo: Dones? Te refieres a mas de 1 don?

Aro: Si hermano, este encanto tiene 5 dones y para ser sincero muy buenos dones, dignos de nuestra guardia.

Marco: Habla hermano, que nos tienes intrigados.

Aro: Te gustaría mencionarles tus dones querida?-le pregunto a Renesmee, a lo cual ella asintió

Renesmee: Mi primer don es la transmicion de mis pensamientos por medio del tacto, el segundo es el don de fuego, el tercero es de un espejo, pero no copio dones, si no que si alguien me ataca con un ''poder mental'' se ataca a si mismo como un reflejo, el cuarto puedo manipular tus miedos y el quinto puedo quebrarte los huesos.-Los maestros se quedaron con la boca abierta y para ser sincero yo también, nota mental: no meterse con Renesmee Cullen.

Aro: Ven hermanos, aparte de poderosa y hermosa es muy valiente, ya que fue ella quien golpeo a Michael,...ahora pequeña a que han venido a Italia, si se puede saber?

Renesmee: Hemos sido aceptadas en una academia de artes aquí en Volterra, solo nos quedaremos 1 año.

Aro: Vaya y con que talento cuentan?-Renesmee miro a la rubia como diciéndole que hablara.

Jazmin: Yo canto y toco la batería.

Camila: Yo canto y toco la guitarra- dijo la castaña.

Renesmee: Yo toco la guitarra eléctrica, la batería y el piano, canto y bailo.

Aro: Vaya si que son talentosas, bueno cambiando de tema, sus padres nos han pedido ayuda para protegerlas, así que 3 de nuestros guardias las vigilaran de 10 metros alejados de ustedes- escuche decir a Renesmee algo como:''mejor de 5 km''. Porque le caeremos mal, que no se podrá olvidar del incidente de hace 14 años? Bueno tal vez fue algo muy duro para ella y mas al ser tan pequeña.

Aro: Alec tu protegerás a Renesmee, Demetri a Camila y Michael a Jazmin, entendido?

A,D,M: Si mi amo.

Aro: Bien, entonces acompáñenlas a su casa ya que esta oscureciendo.- Solo asentimos y me posicione a un lado de Renesmee- Espero verlas pronto.

Jazmin: Igual Aro.

Salimos a las calles de Volterra, pero Renesmee se detuvo en seco.

Camila: Que pasa?-Renesmee sonrió nerviosamente y dijo.

Renesmee: Chicas me mataran si les digo que no me se el camino a casa?

Jazmin: QUUEE? como que no te sabes el camino a casa? es broma verdad?

Renesmee: No, es que no me di cuenta de como se llamaba la calle y la dirección la deje en mi bolso.-por mas linda que sea, es muy distraída.

Alec: Agghh!, siganme- les ordene mala gana.

Renesmee: Te la sabes?

Alec: Dejaron el rastro de su apeste- al parecer la moleste porque soltó un gruñido, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Renesmee: Uff, y como tu hueles a rosas.

Alec: Ni que fuera niña

Renesmee: Jajaja, pues eso todavía no esta comprobado

Alec: Quieres comprobar por ti misma?- le pregunte con voz picara y mirada seductora, lo cual ella se dio vuelta y camino hacia mi muy sensualmente, lo cual eso me gusto, jejeje

Renesmee: No me gusta perder mi tiempo con cosas tan- y miro hacia abajo y después me miro a los ojos- pequeñas e insignificantes.- se dio vuelta y siguió caminando.

Demetri: Uuuuuuh! hermano eso si debio arder jajajjajaja-

Michael: Eso dolió mas que la cachetada que me dio a mi jajjaja-

Alec: Esa niña me las va a pagar!-dije enojado.

Llegamos a su casa y Jazmin y Camila se despidieron de Demetri y Michael, y al final dijieron

J,C: Hasta mañana Alec

Alec: Hasta mañana-entraron y se quedo Renesmee, la cual solo me vio y entro.

Alec: Hasta mañana Renesmee- lo cual escuche unas risitas y creo que Jazmin le dijo a Renesmee.

Jazmin: Que grosera Renesmee los dejaste ahí solos, sin despedirte y...Renesmee a donde vas? no me dejes hablando sola!- y después de eso un portazo.

Al regresar al castillo me encontré con Jane.

Jane: Hola.

Alec: Hola.

Jane: Me agrada.

Alec: Que?

Jane: La chica, Renesmee, me agrada, es bonita, poderosa y no es una niñita llorona o rara como sus primas- jaja rara...

Alec: Jajaja, porque son raras sus primas?

Jane: No lo se, parecían tontas cuando miraban a Demetri y a Michael por favor quien se puede fijar en esos 2? apenas unas locas, o unas ciegas.

Alec: Como tu?

Jane: Alec... vete al infierno.

Alec: Tan rápido quieres que vaya a la casa de las Cullen?

Jane: Porque lo dices?

Alec: Hoy cuando fui a dejarlas, una de ellas insinuó que yo tenia mi...

Jane: Tuuuu, eso?

Alec: Jajajaja, ya madura Jane, si mi ''eso'' pequeño e insignificante

Jane: 

Alec: No es de risa, eso si fue un golpe bajo, me ofendio demasiado.

Jane: Y se puede saber quien fue?

Alec: Re, Re...Renesmee.

Jane: Insisto...esa chica me cae muuuyy bien.-dijo Jane con una sonrisa de alegría,y se fue dejándome solo en el pasillo. Genial, ahora a mi hermana le agrada la linda híbrida. Ya quiero que sea mañana,...espera que digo? y para que quiero yo que sea mañana? (para ver a Renesmee tontito) me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, claro que no yo no quiero lidiar con Renesmee (aee aha,a quien engañas?si te mueres por verla) a si?, no,no cállate!

Esta noche sera la mas larga de mi existencia...


	5. Chapter 5

Por Renesmee:

Me levante a las 5:30 a.m. era mi primer día de clases, estaba muy emocionada. Salí de mi habitación y fui al cuarto de Jazz.

Nessie: Jazz-dije sacudiéndola un poco- despierta

Jazz: No quiero...- al voltear a la ventana vi 3 capas arriba de un árbol, tan temprano ya nos van a molestar? Da igual, esa era la condición que nos ponían para venir aquí.

Nessie: Jazz o despiertas o despiertas-esto me estaba hartando.

Jazz: 5 minutos por favor.

Nessie: No! es el primer día de escuela y no vas a llegar tarde- dicho esto la agarre de los pies y la jale hasta tumbarla al piso.

Jazz: Es enserio?, mejor échame un balde de agua helada- entre a su baño y agarre su vaso para cepillarse los dientes, lo llene de agua helada y se lo eche en la cabeza.

Nessie: A sus ordenes.- Sali de su habitación y me dirigí al de Cam.

Nessie: Cam levántate!

Cam: Es muy temprano, dame 15 minutos mas.

Nessie: Camila, levántate ahora no me obligues a levantarte por mis medios.

Cam: Nessie, deja de fastidiar- agarre su colchón y lo tire haciendo que ella cayera al piso.

Cam: Enserio? Mejor me hubieras echado un balde de agua fría- que a todos les gustaba que los levantaran así? hice lo mismo que con Jazz.

Nessie: Satisfecha?, ahora alístate!

Después me regrese a mi habitación y tome un cambio del closet. Me metí a bañar y me puse a cantar en la regadera, cuando salí me vestí y baje a hacerles el desayuno cuando ya estaba listo les grite.

Nessie: EL DESAYUNO YA ESTA LISTOOO!

Entonces bajaron, ya listas. Camila se veía muy linda, definitivamente tenía el gusto de su madre.

Cam: Mmmm, huele bien, que es?

Nessie: Huevos revueltos y pan con mermelada…

Cam: Ehh…

Nessie: De piña para ti y de fresa para Jazz- la interrumpí antes de que me dijera lo de su alergia a las fresas.

Cam: Gracias Nessie!

Nessie: De nada Cam- le dije con una sonrisa

Cam: Mmmm,…que rico, cocinas como mi tío Eddie.- me puse algo triste al recordar a mi papa, y solo le sonreí de lado en forma de agradecimiento, aun que me salió una mueca rara.

Jazz: Hey! Y para mí no hay nada?

Nessie: Noooo! Tu vas a comer rebanadas de aire! Jajajajaja obvio que también hay para ti.

Cam: Jajaja...-Camila se rio con la boca llena y se estaba ahogando

Jazz: No te atragantes Camila!, todavía hay comida-dijo en tono de burla mientras yo le palmeaba la espalda.

Nessie: Anda desayúnate!

Jazz: Mmmm, cocinas igual que el tío Ed…-pero la interrumpí antes de que dijera el nombre de la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

Nessie: SI YA SE!- le grite mientras iba a subir las escaleras.

Jazz: A dónde vas? No vas a desayunar?

Nessie: Si solo voy a guardar unos cuadernos en mi mochila.

Cuando entre a mi habitación me encontré a Alec en el.

Nessie: Que rayos haces aquí?

Alec: Ehhh…yo…emm.-Se estaba poniendo nervioso, puedo apostar a que si hubiese sido humano estuviera sonrojado.

Nessie: Ehmm, yo, yo…es todo lo que puedes decir? Que haces aquí?

Alec: Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

Nessie: Pues fíjate que si me incumbe porque estas EN MI CUARTO, MI TERRITORIO.

Alec: Jajajaja, tu territorio? Estas en Volterra, MI ciudad, MI territorio! Niñita tonta.-Me enoje tanto que no sé como saque fuerzas que lo estampe con la pared y lo agarre del cuello.

Nessie: Mira Vulturi, tu no eres nadie para decirme niñita tonta, así que no te metas conmigo si no quieres salir lastimado.-El muy estúpido solo sonrió malignamente y me dijo

Alec: Jajaja por favor no me hagas reír, si tú no te atreves ni a herir a una mosca, puedes tener mucho poder, pero si no tienes AGALLAS para herir a alguien, no te sirve de NADA.

Nessie: Te recuerdo que fui yo quien golpeo a un Vulturi

Alec: Mi amor, eso no es nada, solo fue una bofetada y listo-pero en una de esas me agarro con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra quito mis manos de su cuello, debo admitir que era más fuerte que yo, y ahora era yo la que estaba acorralada- que linda te ves-me dijo con una sonrisa maligna y acida que hizo que me asustara demasiado, y el se dio cuenta- MIEDO?

Nessie: En tus sueños…

Alec: Pues deberías…-dijo acercándose a mi cuello, sentí su respiración fría, y algo un poco filoso…sus colmillos, pero estos no traspasaron mi piel, solo la aruñaron un poco.

Nessie: Quítate de encima idiota!

Alec: Jajajaja, no perdió mi tiempo con niñas inmaduras como tu...

Nessie: Pues ya lo perdiste y di que eres afortunado

Alec: Ni que estuvieras tan buena, aparte me das asco-dijo con una mueca de repulsión. Lo cual yo solo di un gruñido.

Nessie: Vete de mi habitación si no quieres que Aro se entere de esto.

Solo se dio la vuelta y salió por la ventana.

Jazz: Nessie! Apúrate que se nos va hacer tarde para la escuela.

Nessie: Si ya voy!- baje las escaleras rápidamente y solo me tome un vaso de jugo y salimos.

Camila: Oigan y Demetri?...digo y los de la guardia?

Nessie: No se y no me interesa, vámonos!- lo dije lo más molesta y fría que pude, para no mostrar mi voz quebrantada, no sé porque pero el comentario que hizo sobre que le daba asco me afecto…y mucho. Tenía ganas de llorar, y no lo sé porque, a mí nunca me afectaban los comentarios de los demás hacia mí. Llegamos a la escuela y fuimos por nuestros horarios, no lo podía creer tenia clases normales y entre clases normales tenia clases de arte y todo eso.

Empezaba con la clase de Matematicas ,Historia, Musica, Lengua (Italiano), Canto, Arte, Danza, Musica, Danza, Ciencias y Danza.

El de mis primas era algo parecido pero lástima que solo coincidimos como en 3 clases, ya que tocamos diferentes instrumentos y yo casi siempre me la voy a pasar bailando(genial :D) Me despedí de mi primas y entre a mi primera clase…matemáticas no es por nada pero soy muy buena en ellas. Entre a clase y se me quedaban viendo raro, unas chicas con envidia y otras con enojo, mientras los chicos…bueno a ellos les pones una escoba con falda y van tras de ella, sin ofender porque no todos son así, al menos no mi papi y mi tío Jasper, y Emmett,…bueno el es Emmett!

Me senté en el único lugar que quedaba disponible, enseguida de un chico muy lindo

Chico: Hola

Nessie: Hola-conteste casi en un susurro

Chico: Me llamo Drake, i tu?

Nessie: Renesmee

Drake: Lindo nombre.

Nessie: Gracias-le dije en un susurro, porque entro el maestro.

Maestro: classe buongiorno, ho chiamato Arturo (buenos días clase, mi nombre es Arturo)

Clase: buongiorno professore Arturo (buenos días profesor Arturo)

Paso la clase, y Drake se me quedaba viendo, platicamos un rato en clase y me conto que venía de Nueva York, y cosas por el estilo. Después entre a mi clase de geografía, la cual fue aburrida. Pero venia mi parte favorita…Danza. Me vestí con algo cómodo.

Entre y la maestra me presento con el grupo y dijo.

Maestra: Bien veamos cómo te mueves.

Nessie: Amm, claro.

Y puso una canción que la conocía muy bien: Whip my hair de Willow Smith

.Entonces empecé a moverme cuando de repente escuche a la maestra que grito

Maestra: Bien! Síganla.

Y de repente todos me estaban siguiendo en mi ''coreografía'' hasta la maestra y al terminar recibí los aplausos de mis compañeros.

Maestra: Wow! Que energía Renesmee, me encanta tu estilo. Ven clase eso es lo que quiero que cada quien tenga su forma de expresarse por medio del baile, déjense llevar por la música tal como lo hizo Renesmee.

Al terminar unos chicos se me acercaron y me dijeron.

Chicos: Hey! Tu eres la nueva de E.U.A cierto?

Nessie: Sii

Chico 1: Hola soy Mike

Chico 2: Hey soy Joe (Jonas xD)

Chico 3: Yo soy Loui

Nessie: Mike,Joe y Loui, un gusto.

Joe: el gusto es nuestro! Enserio vaya que te mueves.

Nessie: Ja! Gracias, pero ustedes enserio son unos grandes bailarines.

M, J, L: Gracias! Hey nos vemos en el almuerzo sale?

Nessie: Va!

Y después vi acercarse a 2 chicas.

Chica 1: Hola soy Adele, pero dime Adi

Chica 2: Yo soy Camelia, pero dime Cam.

Nessie: Hola un gusto, soy Renesmee, pero díganme Nessie o Ness.

Adele: Un gusto, oie tu conoces a Camila Hale?

Nessie: Sip, es mi prima por?

Adele: Enserio? Es que se ve que es muy seria y pues yo quería ser su amiga pero no me hablo ni nada.

Nessie: Jajaja, no te preocupes está nerviosa nomas, pero si te ve conmigo claro que será tu amiga

Adele: Vale, entonces ya conociste a Mike, Joe y Louis, no?

Nessie: Sii

Camelia: Bien entonces porque no almorzamos todos juntos, junto con tu prima también…

Nessie: En realidad tengo 2 primas, Jazmin y Camila.

Adele: Mejor mas amigas.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Nessie: Si, claro.

Camelia: Ayy no es cierto-dijo con disgusto

Nessie: Que pasa?

Adele: Ahí viene Klara

Nessie: Quien es Klara?

Camelia: La chica mas malévola y presumida de la escuela, ayy no viene para aca junto con sus secuaces.

Klara: Hola taradas, veo que ya tienen otra perdedora en su grupito

Nessie: Disculpa? Me estas llamando perdedora?

Klara: Eres sorda o que? Si a ti te llame PER-DE-DO-RA

Nessie: Disculpa mocosa, pero la ''perdedora'' te dio las instrucciones de cómo bailar-le dije haciendo comillas en el aire en la palabra perdedora

Klara: Quien te crees para decirme mocosa, novata!

Nessie: Novata tu abuela! Déjame decirte que llevo 9 años estudiando danza…y tu cuanto?

Adele: 1 año? Jajajaja

Klara: Tu cállate idiota!-dijo empujando a Adi y esta callo al piso

Nessie: Oye idiota! Quien te crees!- le di un puñetazo en la nariz, ella trato de darme una cachetada pero mis reflejos fueron mejores y las detuve

Nessie: No es mejor que nos agarremos del cabello-dije en tono sarcástico. Solo la empuje y vi que se levanto y trato de atacarme así que no me quedo más remedio que tomarla del cabello y sacudirla y ella tomo mi cabello

Klara: Sueltame-dijo entre quejidos

Nessie: Sueltame tu primero

Klara: Te odio Renesmee!

Nessie: Y como tu me caes taaan bien

Jazz: Renesmee suéltala!

Nessie: Dile que me suelte primero!

Klara: Esta bien a la cuenta de 3 nos soltamos,1,2,3- y la solte y ella a mi, pero lo que no me espere que al soltarla me dio una cachetada

Nessie: Esta si me la pagas.- forme un puño y con todas mis fuerzas humanas le di un golpe en la nariz y otro en su ojo derecho, lo cual ocasiono que le sangrara la nariz hasta que…

Director: Quello che sta accadeno qui?(que esta sucediendo aqui?)-grito el director y al ver que ''Klarita'' tenia sangre y yo nomas mi cabello desordenado me hecho la culpa a mi.- Renesmee Cullen per l'indirrzzo( a la dirección)

En fin me dio un sermón, pero lo que no esperaba era el castigo que me puso.

Director: Señorita Cullen, estará castigada toda la tarde hasta las 5:30 pm

Nessie: QUUEEE? Esta loco o que pedo?

Director: Disculpe?

Nessie: Que tiene en la cabeza? Mierda?

Director: Renesmee Cullen una palabra más y se quedara hasta las 7:00 pm-nomas suspire-asi me gusta, la espero en la biblioteca después de que termine clases.

Nessie: Esta bien Director cabeza de mierda

Director: Renesmee hasta las 7:00!- Sali y azote la puerta- 7: 30 pm!-grito, me fui refunfuñando hasta mi ultima clase pero en el pasillo me encontré a Jazz y Cam.

Cam: Que paso?

Nessie: Estoy castigada, se tendrán que ir sin mi, díganle a los de la guardia que las persigan de cerca para mas protección ya que me quedare hasta las 7: 30 pm

Jazz: Esta bien

Nessie: Adios

Paso la clase y me fui a mi castigo.

Por Alec:

A la hora de salida vi a Jazmin y a Camila, pero no vi a Mi Nessie,…desde cuando le digo MI y luego por su sobrenombre? A si cuando me estrello en la pared, era tan linda y fuerte y….Alec cállate! Vi que hicieron señas pero teníamos prohibido estar tan cerca de ellas, pero Demetri y Michael les valió las reglas y fueron tras de ellas.

Camila: Hola-dijo sonrojada

Demetri: Hola

Jazmin: Les queríamos pedir un favor, bueno es por parte de Renesmee

Alec: Que paso?

Jazmin: Renesmee golpeo a una chica de su clase de danza y le saco sangre y después le dijo al director que tenia mierda en la cabeza, entonces la castigaron hasta las 7:30 pm y pues dijo que si podían protegernos de cerca, por su ausencia.

Michael: Encantados.

Alec: Chicos yo me quedare, tengo que vigilar a Renesmee.

M, D: esta bien.

Y se fueron, si quería estar en la escuela tenía que pasar desapercibido, así que fui al castillo y entre por la ventana de mi cuarto agarre una ropa y me la puse, me puse unas lentillas verdes y me fui a la escuela.

Efectivamente ahí estaba mi niña en una biblioteca, haciendo no se qué, la espere ahí parado en la ventana, hasta que me senté recargado en la pared pensando lo que paso en la mañana cuando le dije que me daba asco, pero no podía decirle que la amaba, aunque ni siquiera sé si esto es amor…recuerdo cuando salía con Antonella pero no la amaba la quería como a una amiga, aparte que solo la engañaba y la utilizaba cuando yo quería. Pero eso ya paso hace 5 años. Ahora mi presente es Renesmee, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy con ella, me siento feliz, me siento humano, me siento frágil a su lado…me siento completo. Aunque es obvio que ella no siente lo mismo, ya que me maltrata aunque me gusta cuando se pone agresiva, y me maldice y creo que si por ella fuera ya me hubiera matado, pero lo entiendo le he hecho mucho daño.

De repente se me vino a la mente Renesmee peleando con esa chica, jajajajaja era tan linda cuando se enojaba.

Hasta que sentí un olor tan dulce que me ardía la garganta de sed, era Renesmee, no lo sé pero yo quiero que ella sea mía, solo mía y de nadie más y así tenga que cambiar para ganarme su confianza, por ella claro que lo haría, con tal que me acepte y tal vez después de que nos hagamos amigos podríamos ser algo más. Así que hoy daría el primer paso, le pediría disculpas por lo de la mañana y la invitare a cenar ya que seguro sea de morir de hambre.

Por Renesmee:

El cabeza de mierda me hizo escribir un libro de 257 páginas desde la 1: 45 pm hasta las 7:30 pm. Lo termine y de paso me dijo que escribiera 400 veces No debo de golpear a mis compañeras (os) y no debo faltarle respeto a mis maestros y directores.

Al salir de la escuela lo único que me faltaba era ver al idiota del Vulturi. Y ahí estaba tan…hermoso. Renesmee que dices? ( aee no lo niegues me vas a decir que no es hermoso?) pues si pero… NO CLARO QUE NO! ( entonces porque te importa tanto sus comentarios?) bueno está bien es muy guapo, y mas con esos ojos verdes, pero…a él le doy asco, así que ya me dejare de cosas y me olvidare de él y de su belleza.

Nessie: Que haces aquí? Se supone que tienes que estar acompañando a Demetri y a Michael.

Alec: Mi misión es protegerte a ti, no a esos idiotas- eso me dio risa

Nessie: Bien, entonces estoy bien te puedes retirar.

Alec: Entonces, te gusta jugar a la boxeadora?- dijo en tono de burla y con una sonrisa tan…Renesmee! Cállate.

Nessie: Ja-ja mal chiste.

Alec: Que paso?

Nessie: Me saco de mis casillas, y la golpee, pero ella me jalo del cabello así que no fui nomas la mala de la historia. Después le dije al director si tenía mierda en la cabeza-dije algo apenada. Pero a él le daba risa.- Te estás burlando de mi?

Alec: No, es que no puedo creer que es tu primer día de clases y ya estés en problemas. Y tan siquiera le pediste perdón?

Nessie: Jajajaja, perdón no está en mi vocabulario-lo cual el agacho su cabeza como desilusionado, triste, pero porque?-Aparte así soy yo, y no me voy a disculpar por como soy.-Solo sonrió.

Alec: Oye, amm, quería hablar de algo contigo será que podrás?

Nessie: Sobre qué?...Si me vas a insultar olvídalo-dije dándome media vuelta, pero él me tomo del brazo con delicadeza, como si me fuera a quebrar- Oye no soy tan frágil como parezco-dije señalando mi brazo con su mano, el solo sonrió y me soltó delicadamente.

Alec: No te lo juro que no te voy a insultar, es más si te insulto me das una bofetada va? Pero solo quiero que me escuches.

Nessie: Esta bien, habla.

Alec: Aquí no, te parece si vamos a comer?, porque no creo que ya hallas comido o sí?.

Nessie: Pero tú no comes tonto.

Alec: Pero tu si, aparte puedo tratar no?

Nessie: Mmmmm, está bien vamos.

Y me iba a tomar de la mano pero hice como que iba a sacar algo de la mochila. Hasta que llegamos al restaurante.

Hola! Aquí esta otro capitulo. Gracias por comentar, Hasta el próximo capi!

Asi era como estaba vestido Alec cuando fue por Nessie a la escuela

.

este es el baile de Renesmee: .com/watch?v=z9Jd9krkmWU&NR=1&feature=fvwp Renesmee trae el mismo atuendo de la chica con negro y gris que tiene cabello chino xD


	6. Chapter 6

Por Renesmee:

Íbamos caminando y llegamos a un restaurante, muy lindo, pero era algo formal, elegante.

Nessie: Me hubiera conformado con una coca-cola y un sandwich enserio.

Alec: Jajajaja, tenias que ser de E.U.A-me dijo en tono de burla

Nessie: Hey! deja en paz a mi país, y si soy orgullosamente americana!-le dije con una sonrisa, no sé porque pero cuando estoy con el, es mas fácil sonreír.

Alec: Esta bien! mejor me callo si no quiero que me rompas la nariz-dijo burlándose de mi ''accidente'' con Klara. Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Nessie: Muy gracioso.

Alec: Gracias, así soy yo!-dijo adulándose a si mismo.

Nessie: Hay que entrar de una vez.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa, ordene algo de cenar ya que eran las 8:00 pm. Lo que si me sorprendió es que Alec también ordeno comida. Me le quede mirando ingenua.

Alec: Que? Yo también tengo hambre!- me dio gracia su comentario así que no pude evitar reírme.

Nessie: Jajajajaj tu si estás loco...-pero después me acorde con quien hablaba, con el magnate Alec Vulturi el ser mas maligno, frío y cruel que pueda existir... antes de conocerlo si le daba la razón a esa gente que decía esas cosas de el, pero ahora las veía como gente loca.

Llego la señorita con nuestra comida y se retiro, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Alec.

Nessie: Ya te puedes largar!-le dije en un tono lo más amigable posible lo cual ella me miro con mala gana, lo cual yo solo le sonreí.

Alec: Celosa.-dijo por lo bajo

Nessie: No.

Alec: No fue una pregunta.

Nessie: Como sea, de que querías hablar conmigo?

Alec: Ehhhh, yo te quería pedir...mmmm-pedir? escuche pedir? ooh,ohh eso no me gustaba para nada, aparte que esta nervioso y se ve que esta frustrado-este...pedirte una,-y en un susurro dijo ''como se llama?''- aah sii, te quería pedir una...disculpa por lo de la mañana, en serio no fue mi intención decirte algo así, es solo que me molesto la forma en que me atacaste.-no lo podia creer Alec Vulturi me esta pidiendo disculpas? esto era una broma no?

Nessie: Que?

Alec: No me hagas repetirlo-dijo con voz molesta, a veces pienso que este chico es bipolar.

Nessie: Es que no te escuche

Alec: Te pedi...una...disculpa.

Nessie: Jajaja, lo repetiste!

Alec: Me escuchaste?

Nessie: Jajajja, si, solo quería escucharte otra vez-el sonrió con picardía, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, y el le tomo otro significado- la disculpa idiota!

Alec: Aaaah...-gruño- te han dicho alguna vez que eres un dolor de cabeza?

Nessie: 150 veces para ser exactos.

Alec: 151, eres un dolor de cabeza!, como sea, me disculpas?

Nessie: Un Vulturi NUNCA se disculpa.

Alec: Vaya te sabes las reglas mas que yo-dijo sarcásticamente.

Nessie: Ese no es el punto...claro! Aro lo vio y te obligo a pedirme disculpas.

Por Alec:

Ella creía que Aro lo había visto y cree que mi disculpa no es sincera...

Alec: No! Claro que no… si lo hubiera hecho no estaría aquí en estos momentos.

Nessie: Entonces… de verdad me estas pidiendo disculpas?

Alec: Si

Nessie: Esta bien.

Alec: Gracias-Si! Me había perdonado, así que ya éramos como amigos, no?

Nessie: Bien, entonces a comer-dijo burlándose de mí. Esto iba a ser dolorosamente asqueroso. Pero con tal de que ella sonría hare lo que sea.

Probé la comida y efectivamente sabia peor que mierda, casi la devuelvo pero estaba Nessie enfrente de mí, y eso se iba a ver muy mal. Ella solo reía, creo que por mi expresión.

Nessie: Jajajajjaja, tu cara! Ándale síguele de chistosito.

Alec: Que? No habías visto comer a alguien tan apuesto como yo?

Nessie: Jajaja, he visto mejores…como al nuevo amigo que hice hoy en clase.-Amigo? Hombre? De Renesmee?

Alec: Amigo?... no deberías de tener tantos ''amigos''.

Nessie: Celoso?

Alec: En tus sueños, querida-le dije burlándome de ella.

Nessie: Entonces porque no puedo hacer amigos?

Alec: Mira… ustedes son nuevas en esta ciudad, no conocen a nadie y es más fácil engañarlas y les pueden hacer daño.

Nessie: Oh!-dijo pensando en las palabras que le dije- Pero para eso están ustedes, esa es su misión…protegernos, de todo, no?-dijo poniendo una carita de ángel inocente y dulce, y tenía razón, nada les pasara mientras nosotros estemos cerca. Ya que somos los Vulturis y se meterían en graves problemas si alguien las llega a tocar y mas a Renesmee, ya que Aro no le iba a importar nada con tal de matarlo(a) por acercarse a Renesmee. A veces creo que es mas sobre protector Aro con Renesmee que Edward.

Alec: Claro. De todo.

Nessie: Bien. Termine de comer y seguro que tú no te vas a acabar eso jajaja.

Alec: Obvio que no-dije con cara de asco- Vamos.-pague y nos fuimos.

Íbamos platicando de su primer día de clases y sobre su familia, sobre las bromas que hacían ella y Emmett, o cuando Alice la torturaba en las compras. Sobre sus gustos, lo cual teníamos algunos en común, como nuestros colores favoritos, uno que otro cantante, ya que a ella le gustaban las bandas de rock u otros cantantes de música moderna y a mí me gustaba la música clásica y una que otra moderna.

Llegamos a su casa y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Nessie: Hasta mañana-me sonrió tímidamente.

Alec: Hasta mañana boxeadora.

Nessie: ALEC! Que no lo puedes superar.-me dijo en tono de reproche.

Alec: Jajaja, mejor me voy antes de que me hagas un knock out! Jajaja.-ella rodo lo ojos ante mi comentario.

Nessie: Veo que no.-y entro. Me fui al castillo a descansar y a pensar en el día de hoy. Renesmee es muy linda. Como rayos me pude fijar en ella? Es una Cullen, aunque debo admitir que todas las chicas Cullen son lindas,pero parecen caprichosas y demasiado alegres, pero Renesmee era diferente, era linda aunque no le gustaba que se lo dijeran, ya que se sentía incomoda, y era muy lista, me gustaba su forma de pensar, también no sonreía mucho, lo cual se me hizo raro…me agrada pero solo como amiga, nada mas! por que yo Alec Vulturi con una híbrida? una Cullen?jajajjajaja esta bien que quiera ganarme su confianza, pero solo como amigos.

Por Renesmee:

Al entrar a casa me encontré con Jazz y Michael hablando muy cómodamente en el sofá. Pero no vi a Camila.

Jazz: Ehh…Hola Nessie.-yo solo la miraba como esperando una explicación y con los brazos cruzados. Levante las cejas ya que no me daba ninguna explicación.- Si, amm…pues pensé que iba a ser mejor para nuestra seguridad que ellos se quedaran vigilando aquí en la casa por si pasaba algo.-Esa respuesta… no me la iba a tragar tan fácilmente-

Nessie: Aja…y yo me chupo el dedo que, que?...-a mi prima le gustaba Michael y y solo dije- Cuida esas manos donde las pones escuchaste Michael? Si no, desearas estar en el infierno después de lo que te voy hacer eehh!.

Jazz: Entonces si?

Nessie: Como sea, solo no quiero problemas y te vas a tener que ir de esta casa a las 9:00 pm, esa va para ti Michael!.

Jazz: Gracias, gracias,gracias,gracias eres la mejor-dijo corriendo a abrazarme.

Nessie: Si,si...

Michael: PRIMA!, gracias enserio la voy a cuidar con mi vida te lo juro. Palabra de Vulturi.-ja! Palabra de Vulturi ¬¬

Nessie: NO ME DIGAS PRIMA!

Michael: Cuñada?

Nessie: Ahhhh no yo si te parto la mad...

Jazz: Ok ya chicos ya-dijo Jazz deteniéndome.

Nessie: Esta bien, iré a mi habitación.

Al subir escuche ruiditos raros en el cuarto de Cam, me acerque a la puerta y escuche la voz de …Demetri? Ahh no esto ya era el colmo! Entre a su habitación sin tocar.

Nessie: Que esta pasando aquí?-encontre a Cam con su labial todo corrido y a Demetri con la camisa desabotonada.

Cam: Ehhhh, yo..nosotros

Nessie: Tu no por favor, ya es suficiente con Jazz y ahora tu?

Cam: Solo sucedió-dijo inocentemente.

Nessie: Esta bien, pero no pueden estar en las habitaciones, solo abajo en la sala o en el cuarto de televisión. Y Demetri vuelves a tocar a Camila y te juro que te castro! Escuchaste imbécil!

Demetri: S..ss…sii-

Cam: Gracias! Te amo Nessie! Eres la mejor

Nessie: Si, ya deja de adularme…

Demetri: Gracias primita!- ja esta si me la pagaba, le di un golpe en la cabeza, ya que si lo golpeaba Camila se me iba a echar encima y no quiero mas problemas por hoy.

Nessie: No me iba a quedar con las ganas.

Sali de su habitación para dormirme, pero no podía por 2 razones:

1. 1. Los ruiditos raros que hacían Demetri y Camila, junto con Jazmin y Michael

2. podía creer todavía que Alec Vulturi me haya pedido perdón por lo de mañana.

No podía dormir así que decidí salir de mi habitación, pero primero utilice 3 almohadas y las puse debajo de la colcha para que pensaran que estaba dormida, salte por la ventana y caí sin hacer ningún ruido, corrí hasta estar lejos de casa. Me puse a caminar pensando en el día de hoy. Pero sentía que alguien me miraba, pero volteaba y no veía a nadie. Así que supuse que estaba paranoica. Pero sentí algo frio tapándome la boca y ya no supe nada…

Por Alec:

Me fui a la casa de Renesmee como a las 4:30 a.m. Cuando llegue a su casa me subí a un árbol que daba a su habitación, pero algo no me gustaba, escuchaba solo 2 latidos y 2 respiraciones. Así que me tome la libertad de entrar a su habitación y quite las cobijas, pero solo había almohadas...era lista. Pero mire hacia abajo y había una nota decía:

_Queridos Vulturis:_

_De seguro sabrán que su querida Renesmee no esta en su casa._

_¿Que pasaría si Edward y el clan Cullen se entera de que la luz de sus ojos esta secuestrada? y todo por la culpa de los Vulturis._

_Te la regresaremos, solo si nos dan el reinado. Les recuerdo que los Cullen harán lo que sea por conseguir a su princesa, incluso matarlos si es necesario._

_Con todo nuestro odio hacia ustedes,_

_El clan Rumano._

Esto no puede estar pasando, pero que sus primas no escucharon nada? Salí rápido de ahí, y fui a la habitación de sus primas gritando como loco.

Alec: DESPIERTEN!, RENESMEE FUE SECUESTRADA- ante ese comentario escuche como salían de sus habitaciones.

Jazz: Que? es broma cierto?- que tenia una sonrisa en mi cara o que?

Alec: Nooo! así que cámbiense rápido, las protegeremos en el castillo- entre al cuarto de Renesmee y tome una maleta que tenia detrás de la puerta que por suerte tenia algo de ropa. Ellas ya no estaban seguras aquí.

Cam: Nos llevamos ropa?

Alec: Si, ya no vivirán aquí.

Jazz: Porquee?

Alec: Ya no están seguras, y una estúpida alarma no las protegerá. Y ya no esta Renesmee para que las proteja. echando Ellas solo asintieron, y salimos rumbo al castillo, vi que había una caja dorada arriba de la mesa con un moño rojo. La abrí y vi unas llaves de un coche.

Jazz: Llego ayer en la tarde, es el regalo de Nessie por su cumpleaños-dijo con lagrimas en la cara, las limpie rápido y tome las llaves, salimos al garaje y vi un carro deportivo mejor que el mio para ser sincero.

Cam: Le encanta la velocidad por eso, le dieron este.

Subí las maletas rápido, me subí en el carro y ellas se subieron atrás. Maneje lo mas rápido que esto daba y para ser sincero, Renesmee quería matarse o que? esto daba mil veces a lo que daba mi carro. Cuando la recuperemos ni de loco dejo que maneje este carro.

Al llegar al castillo encontré a Michael y Demetri así que les pite, y voltearon inmediatamente. Fueron a abrirles a las chicas, lo que no me esperaba es que estos 2 las besaron como si no hubiera mañana, sabría Renesmee de esto? Aro ya lo sabría? Tosí para que se separaran.

Demetri: Que pasa? Porque lloras Cami?

Alec: A Renesmee la secuestraron los rumanos.

Michael: Que? pero como? Tenemos que avisarle a Aro.

Asentí y entramos al castillo, hice una reverencia rápida y le empece a decir a Aro lo que ocurrió.

Alec: Amo!han secuestrado a Renesmee!

Aro: Quee? Pero como? QUIEN SE ATREVIÓ A HACER ESA BARBARIDAD!-estaba mas que enojado, sentía que en ese mismo instante estaría muerto.

Cayo: Aro!tenemos que calmarnos, Alec quien la secuestro? los vistes?

Alec: No amo, no los vi, pero esta mañana cuando fui a su casa para hacer la guardia, no estaba en su cama y había una nota de lo rumanos. Tenga-le di la carta pero Aro me la arrebato.

Aro: Malditos, bastardos...quieren nuestro trono a cambio de Renesmee-dijo echando chispas

Cayo: QUEE? Aro, entiende que extrañes a Violeta y que Renesmee sea la reencarnación de ella, pero ella no es tu hija! no daré mi trono por ella, lo siento!-dijo Cayo entre enojado y triste. Queee! Aro tenia una hija? Pero desde cuando.

Marco vio que Sulpicia y Athenodora iban entrando y escucharon lo que dijo Cayo, y le dio un pequeño golpe a Cayo, al ver quienes estaban en la puerta puso cara de arrepentido, pero ellas salieron corriendo y sollozando.

Jane: Amo? Es mentira lo que dice el Sr. Cayo verdad?...usted no tiene una hija verdad?

Aro: No la tengo...la tuve-salio del salón y Cayo iba a ir tras de el.

Marco: DETENTE! Ya has hecho demasiado, Alec, ellas se quedaran aquí en el castillo,por su seguridad. Retírense- todos asentimos, mientras ellos iban a no se donde.

No lo podía creer, por eso era la razón por la cual Aro estaba obsesionado con Renesmee, porque le recordaba a la tal Violeta. Nadie dijo nada en el camino.

Pero había un asunto pendiente, uno muy importante...Renesmee, ella estaba secuestrada por unos hijos de su puta madre!...pero porque me importa tanto, solo la quiero como amiga. Iba a ir a la habitación de Aro para hablar sobre que íbamos a hacer con Renesmee. Pero algo me decía que no era el momento.

Podía escuchar los llantos de Jazz y Cam, Renesmee era para ellas lo que yo soy para Jane, era como su hermana mayor, la que las cuidaba y daba su vida por ellas. Ella le había prometido a su familia que las protegería con su vida, tal y como yo le prometí a mi padre que protegería a Jane.

Agudice mas mi oído y pude escuchar unos sollozos...Athenodora y Sulpicia. Todos estaban tristes por Renesmee, aunque las amas fuera solo porque se parecía a su hija y sobrina.

Incluso yo me sentía raro sin ella. Me sentía incompleto, pero me imagino que todos los amigos cuando se separan sienten lo mismo no? Mejor me puse a escuchar música e idear un plan para salvar a Renesmee. En lo que hacia mi ''plan'' empezó una canción que me llamo la atención...

watch?v=nD5eh22JYcA ...era Bon Jovi, uno de los cantantes favoritos de Renesmee.

_llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
>trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces<br>Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
>si al final yo te ame demasiado<br>como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
>Cada hora una eternidad,<br>cada amanecer un comenzar,  
>ilusiones nada mas<br>que facil fue soñar_

Que le estarán haciendo a Nessie en estos momentos, esos desgraciados?, Estará bien? Espero que si. Porque me preocupaba tanto por ella, tal vez solo por que se supone que la protegería y no cumplí mi misión.

_Se que en verdad el amor al final  
>siempre duele<br>no lo pude salvar y hoy  
>voy a pagarlo con creces, baby <em>

Entonces recordé sus palabras; _''__Pero para eso están ustedes, esa es su misión…protegernos, de todo, no?''_

_''Claro. De todo.''_

Y no la protegí, no me quede esa noche para verla dormir y así nada le hubiera la puerta.

Alec: Adelante.

Jane: Hola-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Alec: Que te pasa?

Jane: No lo se , me siento mal por Aro y por Renesmee, en serio me agradaba, incluso quería llegar a conocerla.-me levante y la abrace.

Alec: Es una chica muy linda.

Jane: Te gusta?

Alec: Que? no, solo la quiero...pero como una amiga.

Jane: Esta bien. Bueno, Aro nos esta esperando en la sala de tronos al parecer tiene un plan para recuperar a Renesmee.

Alec: Esta bien, vamos


	7. Chapter 7

Por Alec:

Íbamos al salón con los maestros, al llegar hicimos una reverencia y no pusimos en nuestros lugares.

Aro: Bien, ya que están todos aquí les quiero informar que hable con los Cullen

Jane: QUEEE!, amo nos van a matar, o pueden aliarse con los rumanos!

Aro: Jane, ya les explique todo, llegaran en unas horas y Edward leerá mis pensamientos y los de ustedes, y vera que nada de lo que le dije fue mentira. Cuando los Cullen lleguen haremos un plan para rescatar a Renesmee- a Aro se le notaba la tristeza en su voz, antes se emocionaba por la idea de que vinieran los Cullen pues tenía las esperanzas de que alguno de ellos entrara a la guardia, pero ahora era diferente, como si no le importara que vendría Edward, o Alice o Bella, solo quería que llegaran para rescatar a Renesmee, y sinceramente yo también.

Pasaron como 2 horas y llegaron.

Carlisle: Aro, donde esta Renesmee?-dijo Carlisle tranquilo, aunque se notaba en su voz un poco de preocupación y enojo.

Aro: Carlisle, lo siento mucho, pero Renesmee ha sido secuestrada por los rumanos.

Bella y Rosalie: QUEEEEE? COMO DEJARON QUE PASARA ESO-Bella ya se iba abalanzar, pero Edward la detuvo.-que te pasa, por su culpa nuestra hija esta secuestrada!-dijo Bella enojada.

Edward: Bella, no es su culpa…no del todo-dijo mirándome, y se a que se refería.- pero los rumanos están pidiendo demasiado.

Esme: Que cosa?

Edward: Quieren que le den el reinado a ellos (rumanos) a cambio de Renesmee.

Bella: Jajajajajaja, por favor! En serio les crees? No te acuerdas lo que le quisieron hacer a Renesmee? Y ahora por arte de magia van a dar su reinado por NUESTRA hija, por una Cullen-dijo Bella riendo sarcásticamente, y era la verdad, pero Aro si quería a Renesmee, y no solo para que estuviera en la guardia, si no la quería por que le recordaba a su hija, y los otros 2 por que fue la única sobrina que tuvieron.

Edward: Bella, les creo.

Jasper: Bella, ellos sienten cariño por ella, aunque uno siente más que cariño…-Aro, pensé. Pero Jasper se me quedaba viendo con sonrisa picara…yo? Ja! Si yo nomas la quiero como una amiga, a la cual le hice una promesa. Edward me fulmino con la mirada.

Edward: Eso espero! Porque si te llegas a fijar en MI niña me las vas a pagar.

Aro: Disculpa?-dijo Aro confundido y para ser sincero yo también lo estaba…yo no la amaba la quería que es diferente que no? Aun que pues era linda, simpática, diferente, y me hacia feliz…no creo, es imposible.

Jasper: Ni lo intentes.-dijo con una sonrisa que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Edward: Que al parecer uno de tus guardias no solo le agarro cariño a MI hija!

Yo la…amo, aunque no lo quería aceptar yo amaba a Nessie, eso produjo una sonrisa en mi cara y un gruñido de mi futuro suegro.

Edward: NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! QUE TODAVIA NESSIE TIENE OTRA OPCION, Y ESA NO SERAS TU!-me grito demasiado enojado.

Aro: Disculpen pero que pasa?

Edward: Que tu querido Alec, ama a mi hija, eso pasa Aro.

Aro: Quee? Alec?...como se te ocurre! Es solo una niña!-genial ahora tengo a 2 ''padres'' sobre protectores que no me dejan amar a mi chica.

Edward: No es tu chica, y coincido con Aro-dijo poniéndose de lado de Aro, y si las miradas mataran yo ya estuviera más que muerto.

Carlisle: Basta! Este no es el momento para discutir sobre la pareja de Nessie, primero tenemos que salvarla…entonces Aro, los rumanos quieren su trono?

Aro: Si, pero como no todos están de acuerdo con eso, decidí pedirles ayuda para rescatar a Renesmee y para conservar nuestro trono.

Emmett: Pelearemos?-dijo con una sonrisa

Aro: Pueeess... si esa es una propuesta está bien la tomaremos en cuenta, aunque es lo más probable ya que con esos bastardos no hay más que hacer.

Rosalie: Y nuestras hijas?-dijo preocupada, ni siquiera recordaba a Jazz y Cam.

Aro: Sus hijas están a salvo, Demetri, Michael pueden ir por ellas por favor?

D,M: Si amo.-salieron a buscarlas, me imagino que estarían en sus habitaciones (las de Michael y Demetri). Edward solo abrió los ojos como platos, me imagino por lo de Jazz y Cam, y me seguía mirando como si me fuera a matar…que no podía aceptar que yo quería a su hija y solo quería lo mejor para mi Nessie!...que lindo suena MI Nessie, suspire y Edward gruñía, hasta que algo me golpeo, era Jane que me había dado un codazo.

Alec: Quee?

Jane: En que estas pensando?- me pregunto con una sonrisa picara

Alec: En nada, no seas mal pensada!

Jane: Uff! Se nota que no la pasas bien sin mi cuñadita jajaja-dijo en voz baja, aunque claro había alguien que estaba de chismoso, y ese alguien era Emmett el cual se rio por lo bajo.

Alec: Jane! No es tu ''cuñadita'', aparte si lo fuera no la aceptarías-dije con indiferencia.

Jane: No, no aceptaría a la primer zorra que veas con falda y te anda dando el cul…-pero se cayó porque se dio cuenta que estaban los maestros presentes-bueno ESO gratis, aparte de que Renesmee no es así! Y ella si me cae muy bien, no como Antonella que anda de zorra con todos…y claro tu de estúpido caíste en sus ''encantos''.

Alec: Eso ya paso, a parte no estamos hablando de ella si no de Renesmee, …entonces si la aceptarías?

Jane: Claro, porque no?

Alec: No lo sé, será porque es una Cullen? Una hibrida?-le pregunte sarcásticamente.

Jane: La única que me cae bien.

Iba a decir algo, pero entraron Demetri y Michael con Jazz y Cam.

Rosalie; Hija!

Jazz: Mama!-corrió hacia ella dándole un abrazo.

Alice: Camila!

Cam: Mami!-también corrió hacia ella y su padre se abrazaron.

Pero Edward y Bella por más que veían hacia la puerta, no había nada, Renesmee no estaba, lo cual puso triste a Bella ya que veía que sus hermanas recibían a sus hijas y ella…estaba sola con Edward.

Bella: Por que nos quieres ayudar? Que quieres de nosotros?-le dijo a Aro con un nudo en la garganta, ya que no podía llorar.

Aro: Yo se lo que se siente perder un hijo…

Bella: TU? TU NO SABES QUE SE SIENTE QUE TU HIJA ESTE SECUESTRADA POR UNOS VAMPIROS SEDIENTOS DE PODER! TU NO SIENTES EL DOLOR DE UNA MADRE! NUNCA LO SENTIRAS!-dijo ahora sollozando.

Aro: Yo no sé que se siente saber que mi hija esta secuestrada, pero si se que se siente que mi hija muera justo en frente de mis ojos y yo no poder hacer algo para salvarla…-

Sulpicia: Y tal vez Aro no sienta el dolor de madre, pero yo si lo sentí y lo sigo sintiendo- dijo ama Sulpicia entrando al gran salón y defendiendo a su esposo

Bella: Que?

Edward: Bella, ellos perdieron a su hija biológica hace miles de años, y da la casualidad que Violeta es idéntica a Renesmee, por eso es esa conducta de Aro hacia Renesmee- dijo Edward serio.

Bella: Yo…no sabía eso, lo siento-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Aro: Esta bien, ahora hay que hacer un plan para rescatarla.

Carlisle: Tienes algo pensado?

Aro: Algo así, yo pensaba en ir a atacarlos directamente, tomarlos por sorpresa, como en la noche. Alguien mas tiene otra idea?

Alec: Yo.-Aro y Edward me miraban mal. Bueno mas Edward que Aro.

Aro: Habla.

Alec: Yo pensé en que podríamos ponerles una trampa, hacer que creyeran que si les van a dar los tronos y que ellos vengan a Volterra junto con Renesmee, y como este es nuestro territorio y lo conocemos perfectamente, atacarlos mientras alguien se encarga de quitar a Renesmee de sus manos ya que la pueden dañar o hacerle algo.

Cayo: Brillante Alec.

Emmett: Vaya, el amor te hace pensar más enano.-Rosalie le dio un codazo y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

Aro: Muy bien, alguien tiene otra idea mejor que la de Alec?-Nadie contesto. Era obvio mis ideas son geniales, nadie me podría superar ja!. Sonreí con superioridad.

Aro: Bien, entonces haremos el plan de Alec, así que prepárense para pelear, hoy mismo les mandare una carta para ''invitarlos'' a venir al castillo, bien?-todos asentimos.-Ok, Alec, Jane, Heidi, Corín y Santiago muéstrenles sus habitaciones a la fam. Cullen por favor.-asentimos y los miramos como indicándoles que nos siguieran.

Genial me toco con Edward y Bella(sarcástico). El camino fue callado hasta que Bella rompió el silencio.

Bella: Entonces, estas enamorado de mi hija.- no sabía que contestarle pues todavía no tenía mis sentimientos claros, nunca había sentido el amor. Bella sonrió-Me lo imagine.

Alec: Que?

Bella: Estas confundido.

Alec: Como lo sabes?

Bella: No se necesita ser Jasper para averiguarlo.

Edward: Porque en mi princesa?-pregunto algo enojado y confundido.

Alec: No lo sé, creí que solo la quería como una amiga, pero algo en ella es diferente a todos ustedes que la hace especial. Siempre pienso en ella, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza…-pero me acorde que estaba hablando con sus padres, asi que mejor me calle.

Edward: Jajajajaja, está bien no le diremos nada.

Bella: Que? Como que no le diremos nada Edward? Que tal si ella no siente lo mismo! Que tal si siente algo por Jake!-dijo un poco mas enojada

Edward: Bella! Prefiero a este idiota de aquí que al chucho apestoso, aparte que Renesmee no tiene porque corresponderle al perro aquel, no porque sea su imprimación va a ser obligada a ser su pareja.-no recordaba lo de la imprimación, será por eso que Renesmee es algo distante de mi? Porque ama al chucho y no a mi? Eso de verdad que me bajo el ánimo, pero no lo deje notar.

Bella: No llames así a Jake!, aparte ya esta grandecita como para que sepa la verdad.-no se lo habían comentado? Eso es algo bueno y algo malo, bueno para mí, malo para Renesmee.- y después de que la rescatemos hablaremos con ella de eso.

Edward: Pero Bella, que tal si ella no siente amor por Jacob?-

Bella: Si lo hace, yo lo se.

Edward: Bueno y si lo ''hiciera'', nosotros no podemos decirle nada, tendría que hacerlo Jacob.

Bella: Tienes razón, entonces nos la llevaremos a Forks.-No, no, no, no! No se la podían llevar, la iban a alejar de mi. Llegamos a su habitación y entro primero Bella después Edward pero antes de entrar me dijo.

Edward: Si la amas de verdad, déjala ir-susurro y me sonrió, pero yo la amaba pero la quería aquí conmigo. No sé que voy hacer.

Por Renesmee:

Ya no podía, no aguantaba, el dolor era insoportable, ni siquiera sé como sobreviví con tanta sangre y rodeada de vampiros que se alimentaban de ella. Toda la noche no dormí, porque me mantenían despierta.

Flashback

Al sentir unas manos frías tapándome la boca no sentí nada. Pero no duro muchoya que al despertar estaba amarrada con cadenas en las manos y en los pies, los cuales no me dejaban moverme. Por más que trataba de liberarme mi fuerza no funcionaba, al contrario, me lastimaba mas.

Todo el lugar era obscuro, no lograba ver nada, pero olí a vampiro y escuche unas risitas.

Renesmee: Se que estas ahí.-pero nada-tal vez no te pueda ver, pero te puedo oler idiota.

Rumano 1: Vaya, que chica tan lista.-se acerco y pude ver a un chico de cabello rojo, tez blanca, y estaba vestido de negro con azul- y linda-dijo acercándose más a mí, y tocando mi mejilla con su gélida piel.

Renesmee: NO ME TOQUES IMBECIL!

Rumano 1: Como me dijiste niñita?

Renesmee: IM-BE-CIL que no escuchas idiota-le dije lo más fría posible, lo cual estuvo mal porque me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que si no fuera porque soy mitad vampiro me hubiera arrancado la cabeza. Ya no podía, como se atreve a golpear a una dama, mi enojo era demasiado, ya no lo podía contener- QUIEN TE CREES PARA GOLPEARME! QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON A RESPETAR A LAS DAMAS!

Rumano 1: Exacto, a las DAMAS, no a las niñitas mal educadas como tú!- esta me las va a pagar, me le quede mirando con tanto odio que no me di cuenta de que le estaba rompiendo los huesos, podía escuchar el crujir de cada uno de ellos, mientras el gritaba y gritaba, eso podía hacer que vinieran mas vampiros si es que había y me iba a ir peor, ojala y estuviera Alec para que usara su don con el… no escuche mas, ni un ruido, ningún gemido de dolor…estaba muerto, pero como lo supuse sus gritos alteraron a otros vampiros y vinieron 3, uno cabello marrón y tez blanca, otro rubio y de tez igual que el otro y una chica, pelirroja, con pecas y blanca.

Rumana 2:QUE LE HICISTE! QUE LE HICISTE MALDITA BRUJA! ME LAS PAGARAS-corrió hacia mí y recibí una patada en el estomago, me quede sin aire, después recibí otra bofetada, pero el de cabello marrón la detuvo.

Rumano 3: Detente! Vladimir nos va a matar a nosotros por agredir a la hibrida!

Rumana 2: No me importa! Mira lo que le hizo a Frank! Lo mato! Porque ella no puede morir? Porque es la nueva favorita de Aro? Con más razón la mato!-espera que dijo? Favorita de Aro? Que al caso, si ese ruco me odia más que nadie. La loca se me lanzo otra vez pero los otros 2 la detuvieron.

Rumano 4: Déjala.

Rumano 3: Que? Estás loco, se supone que ella es la ''condición'' que les puso Vladimir para que los Vulturis nos den el trono, se supone que la regresaremos y ellos nos darán el poder!

Rumano 4: Nunca dijo como se la regresaríamos-sonrió con malicia el estúpido rubio oxigenado.

Rumana 2: Perfecto. -Y se me fue encima a golpes, y yo no podía defenderme, solo esquivaba uno que otro golpe, pero las patadas no podía ni detenerlas ni esquivarlas. Me canse de estar luchando, me canse de esquivar cada golpe. Lo único que me reconfortaba es saber que mis primas estarán bien, por que de seguro fueron con los Vulturis o llamaron a sus padres, y ya las recogieron y están a salvo en Forks. Si muero aquí, lo hice por una buena causa, proteger a mis primas cumplí mi promesa, eso hacía que me quedara en paz. Tuve a mis amigos, Seth, Paul, Embry, Sam, Emily…Leah pues no muy bien pero tan siquiera salvo mi trasero de papa cuando se entero que choque su volvo, y mi mejor amigo Jake, lo quería como a mi hermano mayor porque siempre me cuidaba y me quería. Por otro lado tuve a un ''amigo'' que nunca pensé que sería…Alec, no sé si éramos amigos pero para mí creo que si lo fue. Tenía a mi familia, y casi cumplo mi sueño, así que no puedo pedir más. Si este era mi fin, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero no sin antes hacer una pequeña travesura.

Renesmee: Oigan bola de idiotas! Para que quieren ''reinar'' el mundo vampírico? Para hacernos más o iguales de idiotas que ustedes?-dije jadeando.

Rumano 4: Niña estúpida! Ya verás quien va a ser el idiota después de lo que te haga.

Rumana 2: Enséñale- le dijo la pelirroja con voz seductora y haciéndole ojitos.

Renesmee: Vaya! Se te muere tu ''amorcito'' y ya andas de puta con otro! Ja! Me sorprendes, y pensé que Klara era la más zorra del mundo, pero me equivoque.- ella gruño y se iba abalanzar ella y el oxigenado pero utilice mi don con ellos, empecé a quebrar cada uno de sus huesos mientras ellos gritaban, y el otro no sabía qué hacer, hasta que me vendo los ojos y ya no pude utilizar mi don en los otros 2, pero tan siquiera ya no se podrán mover.

Rumano: Niña estúpida! Debí dejar que te matara Tya- acto seguido me empezó a golpear y a insultarme, hasta el punto que me desangre, en una de esas rasguño mi pierna y se me abrió una herida.

Fin de flashback

Y así fue toda la noche, llena de insultos y golpes. Hasta que llego 2 vampiros.

Vladimir: Listo. Ya tendremos nuestros tronos solo hay que llevar a la hibrida a Volterra y… Que le paso?...Que paso aquí?

Rumano 3: la híbrida mato a Frank y Tya se le fue encima, yo la quería detener pero Marcelo no me dejo, dijo que la dejara y después la hibrida nos insulto y utilizo su don con ellos 2, así que por eso tiene vendado los ojos.- explico el idiota ese.

Stefan: AHORA NOS MATARAN.

Vladimir: No, espera podemos ir y dejar a la hibrida oculta en un lugar cerca y decirles que la recojan en ese lugar, pero ya que nosotros tengamos el poder completo.

Stefan: Bien, ahora hay que llevarnos a la hibrida- escuche como algo se rompía, eran las cadenas que me sujetaban, al querer levantarme me volví a caer, pues estaba demasiado débil, pero antes de tocar el suelo algo frio y fuerte me sujeto, no sabía quién era, porque seguía con los ojos vendados.

¿?: Cuidado- me dijo en el oído su aliento hizo que me estremecería, lo cual produjo que el soltara una risita.

Stefan: Vladimir, te llevas a la hibrida en tus brazos, porque no va a poder aguantar el camino, está demasiado débil.

Vladimir: Con mucho gusto- él fue el que me atrapo!, pero por qué? No lo se y no me importa.-claro si no es ninguna molestia para ti…

Renesmee: Me da igual.-dijo con indiferencia y un poco de enojo. Entonces escuche a Vladimir suspirar

Stefan: Ok, vámonos.

Ahora a esperar para llegar a Volterra.


	8. Chapter 8

Por Renesmee:

Íbamos a medio camino, y para ser sincera era el peor ''viaje'' que he hecho en mi vida, iba muy incómoda en los brazos de Vladimir, tenía una mano en mi trasero y otra en mi espalda, que acaso no me podía tomar de otra parte? Pero obvio que no me quede callada.

Renesmee: Quita tu mano de donde la tienes-dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Vladimir: Jaja, lo siento

Renesmee: idiota-masculle

Vladimir: Te escuche

Renesmee: Genial-dije sin ganas.

Vladimir. Tan hermosa y tan enojona-dijo con una estúpida sonrisita

Renesmee: Y? es mi vida no la tuya que no?

Vladimir: Cierto

Renesmee: Entonces que te valga

Vladimir: Mas te vale que seas amable, porque no creo que te guste viajar cerca de los otros ya que no tienen muy buen autocontrol- y era verdad, todavía seguía sangrando y los otros me miraban como si fuera el desayuno.

Renesmee: Si, claro.

Vladimir: Así me gusta

En todo el camino me fui quejando de dolor solo que en voz baja aunque sabía perfectamente que el escuchaba, así que empecé a maldecir en francés.

Vladimir: Jajajaja, vaya tu sí que tienes un lindo vocabulario, me sorprende viniendo de una Cullen.

Renesmee: Me entendiste?

Vladimir: Oui

Renesmee: Merde (mierda)

Vladimir: Jajajaja-dijo mientras me miraba, y me quede totalmente perdida en sus ojos, hasta que me di cuenta que estábamos demasiado cerca, tanto que sentía su frio aliento…RENESMEE REACCIONA!

Renesmee: Mantén tu vista al frente, puedo caer.

Vladimir: Nerviosa?

Renesmee: De que?...de estar tan cerca de ti? En tus sueños.

Vladimir: Vamos! Vas a decir que has estado con mejores?

Renesmee: Sinceramente….SII!

Vladimir: A si?, se puede saber el nombre?- para ser sincera no, pero no le iba dar el gusto.

Renesmee: No, eso no te incumbe.

Vladimir: Sabes, a si me gustan, con carácter y lindas.

Renesmee: Sabes? A mí no me gustan los vejestorios, seria asqueroso acostarse con un ANCIANO.-lo cual el gruño, y yo sonreí victoriosamente.

Stefan: Hemos llegado. La dejaremos en un hotel.

Vladimir: En serio? Con este aspecto? Van a decir que la violamos y la golpeamos o algo así.

Stefan: Y que se te ocurre? Dejarla aquí?-dijo sarcásticamente

Vladimir: Porque no?-sonrió con malicia, este me las iba a pagar y muy caras.

Stefan: Ja! Tienes razón, de todas formas tendremos el poder.

Vladimir: Espero que goces tu estancia en el bosque querida-dijo robándome un beso y dejándome en el tronco de un árbol-Jajaja adiós!

Renesmee: Idiota!

Vladimir: Te amo! Jajajaja- me las va a pagar.

Por Alec:

Estábamos esperando a que llegaran los rumanos a Volterra, cuando de repente…

Demetri y Alice: Entraron a Volterra!- Alice lo dijo porque estaba al pendiente toda la mañana viendo a qué hora llegarían, y Demetri por su don de rastreador.

Aro: Prepárense.

Esperamos y llegaron, y entraron como si fuera su casa, lo cual provoco que Jane soltara un pequeño gruñido.

Vladimir: Vaya, vaya que trono será el mío? Me gusta ese-dijo señalando al de Aro. De repente Edward agarro del cuello a uno de los rumanos.

Edward: COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESO A MI HIJA! MALDITO BASTARDO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, A UNA MUJER NUNCA SE LE TOCA!.- de que hablaba Edward?

Bella: Edward tranquilo, tranquilo…que es lo que pasa?

Edward: Que este idiota y otros 2 vampiros lastimaron a Renesmee.

Bella: Que?

Stefan: Vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que al clan Cullen, que gusto verlos.

Carlisle: Stefan donde esta mi nieta?- pregunto con voz pacifica.

Stefan: Pues, digamos que no quiso seguir el camino hasta cierto punto, el cual no les diremos hasta que nuestro querido Aro nos dé el poder y dominio del reino vampírico.- Aro miro a Demetri preguntando si había localizado a Renesmee, y este asintió.

Aro: Esta bien, pero me gustaría saber que tan bien pueden aguantar el dolor…-en eso Jane utilizo el don en Stefan y Vladimir, al ver eso el vampiro que ataco Edward se lanzo sobre Jane, así que lo ataque y ahí empezó la pelea. Yo ataque a Vladimir, y mientras peleábamos el idiota me menciono algo de Renesmee que no me gusto para nada.

Vladimir: Oye tu noviecita sí que sabe besar-dijo burlándose de mí. Renesmee beso a Vladimir antes que a mí? Eso si me lastimo (Alec, Renesmee no es nada tuyo) pero lo será pronto así que calla.

Alec: Y no te imaginas como es en la cama.- en realidad no tenía ni idea, pero oí un gruñido de Edward y creo que son por las imágenes en mi mente.

Vladimir: Maldito Vulturi!-pero hizo una pausa-pero NUNCA la tendrás,! Aparte si supieras todo lo que le hizo 3 de mi guardia a tu querida Renesmee, jajaja ya ni la reconocerás.

Alec: Que le hiciste estúpido!

Vladimir: No, a mi no me eches la culpa fueron 4 de la guardia, y que le hicieron? Ja! Mejor pregunta que no le hicieron.

Alec: Maldito! A Renesmee NUNCA la toques idiota!-y en eso me abalance sobre él. Y empecé a golpearlo con todo el odio que pude y cuando ya estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza…

Por Renesmee:

Esos malditos rumanos me las iban a pagar, camine y camine por todo el bosque con mucha dificultad y muchísimo dolor y escupiendo sangre donde fuera estaba a punto de rendirme, pero a mí Nadie me toca ni siquiera mi padre. Y el idiota ese me las iba a pagar junto con su tonto clan barato. Seguí caminando por callejones para que la gente no me mirara.

Corrí(o más bien trote) hacia el salón de tronos y con todas mis fuerzas abrí el portón y vi a Alec agarrando a Vladimir a punto de matarlo

Renesmee: NOOOO,! ALEC,!

Alec: RENESMEE?QUEEEE? ACASO TE GUSTA, LO AMAS O QUE?QUE NO VES LO QUE TE A HECHO?-me grito enojado.

Renesmee: No a ninguna de tus preguntas.

Alec: entonces?

Renesmee: El déjamelo a mi…-me acerque y con las fuerzas que me quedaban me acerque a el mientras Alec lo tomaba de los brazos y arranque su cabeza lentamente.

Vladimir: Renes…

Renesmee: Espero que te pudras en el infierno.- después solo me quede con su cabeza en mis manos, la cual arroje al fuego. Al terminar esto ya no sentía mis piernas ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, hasta que me di cuenta que del otro lado del fuego estaba mi familia, mi mama corrió abrazarme.

Bella: Renesmee!-pero al abrazarme solté un quejido de dolor.

Carlisle: Bella, suéltala la lastimas y está perdiendo demasiada sangre.- después de eso empecé a ver borroso y solo escuche que mi papa me gritaba que no cerrara los ojos, pero los sentía demasiado pesados…después sentí un golpe en mi cara, era mi abuelo que me estaba dando pequeños golpes para mantenerme despierta, pero no entendía el porqué y seguí escuchando voces que reconocí algunas.

Edward: Renesmee, princesita, por favor no nos dejes.

Bella: Carlie, mi niña no te vayas, escúchame por favor.

Rosalie: Nessie, por favor, no, no ella no por favor!-escuchaba los sollozos de mi tía Rose. Me estaba matando, no los podía ver así, mi entorno se volvió negro y solo escuchaba gritos y sollozos, pero escuche un grito que decía algo como: Otra vez no por favor, ya la perdí una vez, una segunda no lo soportare…era Aro y Sulpicia, a que se referían? No sé porque pero también me sentía muy mal por ellos. Hasta que deje de sentir…

Por Alec:

Entro Renesmee demasiado maltratada, hasta casi yo mismo la atacaba ya que tenía sangre en sus labios, cabeza, piernas y brazos, esos malditos la habían golpeado, pero no entendí el porque me detenía, en ese momento sentía tanta rabia, hasta que Renesmee quiso matarlo con sus propias manos, lo cual me sorprendió ya que los Cullen son muy pacíficos, pero no la detuve así que la ayude sujetando los brazos de Vladimir. Después Bella se acerco y la abrazo, pero al parecer lo hizo demasiado fuerte porque se quejo.

Carlisle:Bella, suéltala la lastimas y está perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Iba a caer al piso pero la tome en mis brazos para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza, pero ni Edward ni Bella dejaban que se durmiera, pues podría morir así que Carlisle trato de curarla, la llevamos a mi habitación y Carlisle la empezó a curar yo me fui al cuarto de mi hermana, pues no aguantaba el olor de sangre de Renesmee, me estaba quemando, era peor que sentir el don de Jane. Me duche inmediatamente y fui a mi cuarto para ver cómo estaba Renesmee. Al entrar pude verla mejor, aunque tenía unos moretones en sus brazos y estaba vendada del busto hacia abajo, no podía creer lo que le habían hecho esos malditos, me acerque a ella lentamente y acaricie su mejilla con toda la delicadeza posible, tenía miedo de lastimarla…más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pero escuche la puerta abrirse y era Edward.

Edward: Dime que no es cierto.

Alec: Que?

Edward: A ti…tu… tu quieres a mi hija?

Alec: Solo como una amiga.-idiota! Si a una amiga que quiero besar que listo Alec.

Edward: 1. Si eres un idiota 2. Deja de pensar eso si no quieres que te destroce esa carita de ángel y 3. Lastímala y te juro que te castro.-me estaba dando permiso? Genial.

Alec: Ja…ya sé de dónde saca esas amenazas Renesmee.

Edward: Es mi hija no? Aparte que no es que te este dando permiso del 100% solo que te prefiero a ti que un perrito faldero.

Alec: Imprimación?

Edward: Si, no entiendo cómo, pero al menos Renesmee no siente nada por él.

Alec: Entonces no tengo posibilidades, así es su ''destino''-el sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, igual a la de Renesmee, solo que a ella se le veía más linda (no es cierto esta mejor la de Edward xD)

Edward: Alec, Renesmee no es de esas chicas que siguen reglas, ella toma sus decisiones y hace su destino como se le dé la gana. Nunca se fijaría en Jacob como su pareja, ni siquiera se quiere casar a edad tan joven, ella quiere triunfar, bailar y conocer el mundo lo cual me da un gran alivio, ya que no la perderé tan pronto...

Alec: Padre celoso-dije burlándome de él.

Edward: Sí porque algún problema?

Alec: No,no…-aee wey a ver si salgo vivo de esta, ya sé de dónde saca su carácter Renesmee.

Edward: El punto es que yo te prefiero a ti que a Jacob, pero eso no significa que Renesmee también te prefiera a ti que a Jacob, así que no quiero que la obligues a nada me escuchaste?

Alec: Yo jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que no quiere.

Edward: Bien, cuídala.- asentí y salió de mi habitación.

Yo seguía contemplando a Renesmee, enserio me gustaría que me eligiera a mí y no al pulgoso, así que haría lo que fuera para conquistarla. Acaricie su mejilla y solo veía obscuridad…será en eso en lo que está pensando? Mi angelito, sufrió y todo por mi culpa. Me odio, me odio, me odio, al menos acabamos con los rumanos. No puedo creer lo que le hicieron, la golpearon, y demasiado duro por cómo podía verse.

Jane: Hermano, Aro nos llama.

Alec: Tengo que ir?

Jane: Si

Alec: Esta bien-dije rendido-ahorita voy.-Jane salió y me acerque a Renesmee le di un pequeño roce de mis labios en su mejilla, la cual estaba demasiado fría, casi como la piel de un… muerto, borre esa idea de mi cabeza ya que no soportaría perderla. Me dirigí al salón de tronos, hice una reverencia y me puse en mi lugar.

Aro: Bien, entonces cuanto tiempo se quedaran ustedes?-pregunto Aro dirigiéndose a los Cullen.

Carlisle: En una semana, supongo que en ese tiempo Renesmee se curara y podremos partir tranquilos…

Bella: Quee? No, no me voy a ir sin mi hija!-dijo Bella enojada.

Edward: Mi amor, tranquila, Renesmee está estudiando te lo recuerdo y solo será un año.

Bella: Puede estudiar en Forks!

Edward: Bella, en Forks no le van a dar las oportunidades que le darán aquí.

Bella: No me importa, yo la quiero conmigo.

Rosalie: En ese caso si Renesmee se va, Jazmin también.

Alice: Y Camila igual.

Jazz y Cam: Nooo! No nos pueden hacer esto.

Alice: Que?

Cam: Mama, no me quiero ir.

Alice: Que? Y quien te protegerá? Donde vivirás?

Aro: Alice, ella puede vivir aquí, y tendría un guardia las 24 horas del día.

Alice: Aro, es un gesto muy lindo de su parte, pero no la puedo dejar sola aquí.

Cam: Mama!...Tengo novio.

Jasper: QUE?

Cam: Papi, cuantos te quiero tengo que decir para que me dejes salir con alguien?

Jasper: Ni un millón te alcanzarían para convencerme Camila Hale Cullen!

(30 min. Después)

Jasper: Esta bien, ya basta! Te dejo pero dime su nombre que lo tendré vigilado las 24 horas del día.

Cam: De…Demetri.- jajajaja la cara de Jasper valía oro.

Jasper: No, no, no, no me niego rotundamente.

Cam: Papa!

Jasper: No y punto

Cam: Porque?

Jasper: Porque yo lo digo.

Cam: Papa, mira sus sentimientos y los míos, son sinceros que no?- después de un rato.

Jasper: Si, está bien.

Emmett: Espero que…-pero Alice asintió.- No. Vámonos.

Jazz: Noo! Papi por favor, por favor Cam se va a quedar por que yo no?

Emmett: Porque…porque…-Emmett buscaba una excusa.

Jazz: Quien es mi osito favorito- dijo abrazándolo y haciéndole pucheros…definitivamente no creo que mi princesa (Renesmee) se rebaje a eso.

Emmett: Oh,oh…no, no eso no por favor, Jazz no me digas eso porque harás que llore.

Jazz: Te quiero-dijo como niña chiquita.

Emmett: Esta bien, y quien fue le desdichado que estará a tu lado?

Jazz: Papa!

Emmett: Yo no lo digo por ti, si no por tu madre que le hará hasta lo imposible para hacerle la vida cuadritos.

Jazz: Se llama Michael- y este dio un paso hacia adelante.

Rosalie: El? Enserio?

Jazz: Mama!

Rosalie: Lo siento pero es que

Jazz: Ma!

Rosalie: Esta bien, te quedas.- entonces eso significa que Renesmee también se quedara pero Bella la tenía que cagar.

Bella: Pues Renesmee se irá con nosotros, solo estaremos 1 semana mientras se recupera.

Rosalie: Bella, como puedes? Tal vez Renesmee no tenga novio aquí, pero aquí se encuentra su más grande sueño.

Bella: Rosalie, solo lo hago por su bien.

Rosalie: Por su bien o por el del perro?

Bella: No metas a Jake en esto. Lo hago por Nessie, que tal si sale lastimada otra vez, mira como esta, ni siquiera puede respirar bien.

Aro: Bella, por favor, nosotros la protegeremos con nuestra vida, pero no la alejes de nosotros.

Bella: Lo siento. Renesmee se va.

Todos la miramos de forma desaprobatoria, pero al parecer no iba a cambiar de parecer. No podía creerlo mi niña no podía alejarse de mí, yo la quiero aquí conmigo, pero tenia razón Bella en algo por mi culpa Renesmee ni siquiera podía respirar bien…soy un monstro.


	9. Chapter 9

Por Alec:

Salí corriendo a mi habitación, al entrar vi a Renesmee dormida, parecía un angelito, los moretones estaban desvaneciéndose, pero al respirar se oía un silbido y parecía ahogarse, a parte que cada vez que respiraba ponía un gesto de dolor…le habían quebrado una costilla y una parte había pasado a los pulmones, oprimiéndolos.

No podía creer lo que Bella acababa de decir, sus 2 primas se quedarían pero ella no, mi mundo se vino abajo, que haría sin ella? En mi "vida'' alguien me había insultado, retado, burlado, humillado como ella. Nadie había tenido el atrevimiento de ponerme una mano encima… y nadie me había hecho sentir lo que ella me había hecho sentir…amor, y tan solo en unos días esa chica que en estos momentos tenía enfrente de mi luchando entre la vida y la muerte me había hecho sentir humano.

Tengo miedo…miedo a perderla, no soporto tenerla lejos de mí, ahora menos si ella no sale de esta, y si lo hace que espero que así lo haga, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado, la quiero tener para siempre entre mis brazos y protegerla de quien sea.

Me senté enseguida de ella y le tome la mano.

Alec: Renesmee, por favor, te lo suplico, te imploro, si quieres hasta me hinco a tus pies, pero despierta, por favor, tienes que luchar por tu vida. Piensa en tus padres, tus abuelos, tus tíos, tus primas, en…mi. Despierta y si quieres insúltame, o mejor golpéame, si? Por favor hazme lo que quiera pero despierta y quédate aquí, conmigo.

Por Renesmee:

No podía abrir los ojos, por más que quería no podía, ya no escuchaba las voces, ya no sentía y me estaba desesperando. Parecía que Alec estuviera utilizando su don en mí. Mi pecho ardía, era como si respirar fuera algo imposible, me lastimaba. Pero empecé a escuchar unos pequeños sollozos y sentía algo frio en mi mano…Si! Ya podía sentir :D…entonces escuche que alguien hablaba.

Alec:Renesmee, por favor, te lo suplico, te imploro, si quieres hasta me hinco a tus pies, pero despierta, por favor, tienes que luchar por tu vida. Piensa en tus padres, tus abuelos, tus tíos, tus primas, en…mi. Despierta y si quieres insúltame, o mejor golpéame, si? Por favor hazme lo que quiera pero despierta y quédate aquí, conmigo.-era Alec. Tenía razón, yo tengo que salir adelante por mi familia, aunque no puedo creer lo que dijo, que pensara en el. Que tiene que ver él? Porque estaba en mi cama sollozando? No lo sé pero lo iba a averiguar. Así que trate de mover mi mano para que supiera que estaba bien.

Alec: Que? Renesmee?...Carlisle! Carlisle!

Carlisle: Alec! Qué te pasa?

Alec: Renesmee, le estaba diciendo que…bueno no importa, solo que me respondió, movió su mano! Lo juro!

Carlisle: Está bien tranquilo, deja checarla.- después sentí una mano fría en la mía y la volví a mover.- tienes razón, Renesmee me escuchas? Si es así por favor mueve tu mano otra vez.- y lo hice.

Esme: Dios santo! mi niñita está reaccionando- en ese instante supe que era la abuela, porque era la única que me decía niñita, ante eso sonreí.

Edward: Princesa, abre tus ojos por favor.- trate pero fracase, y volví a intentar y volví a fracasar, la tercera y no pude, esto me estaba desesperando, seguí intentando pero nada, sentía rabia al no poder hacer nada, tanta que casi lloro. Hasta que vi una luz(que dramática no,?hahaha) y me di cuenta de que había abierto los ojos porque vi la luz de la ventana que me molestaba.

Edward: Princesaaa!- y me abrazo.

Carlisle: Edward! Déjala en paz!- lo reprendió mi abuelo.

Edward: Oh! Lo siento.

Renesmee: Don…dónde estoy?- mi voz sonaba muy apenas.

Alec: En mi habitación- Estuve inconsciente todo este tiempo en la cama de Alec y no me movieron de aquí!...cuantas estúpidas no estarían aquí y no precisamente durmiendo. Me daba asco y rabia. Y como él dijo en cuanto me recupere lo golpeare.

Edward: Jajaja lo sentimos pero no podíamos moverte, teníamos miedo de dañarte.- seguro se burlaba de mis pensamientos.

Renesmee: Ok. Pero…

Carlisle: Shhh, tranquila, es mejor que descanses nena así que te dejamos sola.-dijo acariciando mi mejilla lo cual me agrado demasiado, volver a sentir el "calor'' de mi abuelo cuanto me caía o me lastimaba y él me curaba.

Bella: Pero yo quiero estar con ella!- Lo cual hizo que mi papa hiciera una mueca de disgusto, pero porque? Tal vez un pensamiento de Alec.

Edward: No Bella, es mejor que la dejemos descansar.

Bella: Esta bien pero mañana hablaremos tu y yo- dijo mi mami, como la extrañaba, a mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi mama, ella nunca haría algo que me lastimara y siempre iba a estar conmigo…para la eternidad.

Renesmee: Si mami- y me deposito un beso en mi mejilla y mi papa otro en la frente.

Edward: Lo siento- dijo en un susurro después de darme mi beso, pero porque lo sentía? Se sentiría culpable por lo que me paso? Porque si era eso, el no tenía la culpa, ni tampoco Alec, solo yo.

Carlisle y Esme: Adiós querida.

Renesmee: Adiós.

Alec: Me retiro.

Renesmee: Espera!-dije lo más fría posible.

Alec: Si?

Renesmee: A dónde vas?

Alec: A la habitación de mi hermana.

Renesmee: Porque?

Alec: Oye porque haces tantas preguntas? Enserio ya ni Aro, no te debo de dar explicaciones.-dijo con un tono entre enojado y frio.

Renesmee: No me importa! Yo quiero saber el porqué, pero te digo algo? Mejor vete, no te quiero ver.

Alec: Porque? Porque eres así conmigo?

Renesmee: Como así?

Alec: Así de grosera, fría y hasta mala. Qué rayos te he hecho para que me trates así?-me dijo enojado

Renesmee: Porque así soy. Aparte que me has hecho? Te recuerdo que TÚ me querías matar hace 14 años.

Alec: Error, yo no te quería matar, Aro era el de el tonto plan.

Renesmee: Y que quieres que haga? Que te pida disculpas por ser como soy? Lo siento pero eso no pasara.

Alec: Renesmee, escúchame, trate de ser amable contigo, creí que nos habíamos hecho amigos esa noche que te secuestraron…pero veo que me equivoque- dijo agachando la cabeza y encaminándose a la puerta. Y tenia razón, el me trataba "bien'' , a veces obvio, pero trataba y yo era grosera con él.

Renesmee: Lo siento- volteo a mirarme.

Alec: Que?

Renesmee: Lo siento y no me lo hagas repetir porque esa palabra no está en mi diccionario!-lo cual el sonrió.

Alec: Porque?

Renesmee: Por ser grosera, fría y "mala'' contigo, y tienes razón tu trataste de ser amable conmigo pero yo no lo era contigo.

Alec: Entonces? Amigos?

Renesmee: Solo!...si me dejas golpearte un par de veces, porque hice lo que dijiste y enserio que fue difícil.

Alec: Quéee!- dijo con los ojos como platos.

Renesmee: Que de qué?

Alec: Tu escuchaste lo que dije…-dijo como nervioso y apenado.

Renesmee: Si algo así

Alec: Yo pues yo…

Renesmee: Te preocupaste por mi porque soy tu amiga no?

Alec: Si …bien me retiro.

Renesmee: Porque? Este es tu habitación que no? Yo podría quedarme en el sillón de ahí y pues tu en tu cama.

Alec: Jajajaja claro que no, tu te quedas ahí, yo me voy a la habitación de Jane.

Renesmee: Ok te tengo un trato, si tanto quieres que me quede en tu habitación, me quedo pero tú te quedas ahí en el sillón. Así tú te quedas en tu habitación y yo pues también.

Alec: Mmm…está bien se me hace justo.

Renesmee: Y que paso con los rumanos?

Alec: Los eliminamos…- me conto todo lo que paso en la pelea, y en los días que no estuve consiente. Hasta que me gano el sueño.

Al día siguiente.

Estaba soñando con una chica vestida de blanco, así que supuse que era una novia, caminaba y caminaba hacia el altar pero nunca llegaba, hasta que cayó al piso y empezó a llorar. A lo lejos se veía como el novio corría hacia ella y cuando llego a ella levanto su rostro y…

Toc,toc,toc.

Cam: Primaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Jazz: Quítate, déjame saludarla…Nessiee!

Nessie: Chicas!- dije sentándome en la cama.

Alice: Niñas, dejen en paz a Nessie.

Nessie: TIIIIIAAA!-me levante y corrí hacia ella para abrazarla.- Te extrañe demasiado- no me di cuenta que empecé a llorar, pero de felicidad.

Alice: Ohh! Pequeña! Yo también te extrañe, ya, ya, ya aquí estoy-dijo palmeándome la espalda y separándome un poco de ella-ya no tenía con quien jugar al desfile de modas-dijo haciendo esos pucheritos dignos de ella.

Nessie: Jajajaja, aee tía, cuando cambiaras?- dije secando mis lagrimas.

Jasper: Eso no creo que pase ni en toda nuestra eternidad.- dijo burlándose de ella.

Nessie: Tío! Te extrañe por las mañanas- el siempre me despertaba en las mañanas para entrenar juntos.

Jasper: Yo también, ya no tengo con quien entrenar.

Emmett: Oye! Claro que tienes! Siempre entrenabas conmigo!

Jasper: Ehh…si pero no es lo mismo a ti siempre te gano.

Emmett: Porque eres un emo tramposo!

Jasper: 1. NO SOY EMO! Y 2. No soy tramposo.

Nessie: Ok, ya paren.

Rosalie: Y para mí no hay abrazo?

Nessie: Obvi que si! También te extrañe mucho! Ya no tenía con quien platicar de mis cosas.

Cam y Jazz: OYE!

Nessie: Jajaja, es que con ustedes es…diferente

Cam y Jazz: Ohhh!

Rosalie: Jajaja, yo también! No sabes cómo me preocupe al saber que te habían secuestrado, creí que no te volvería a ver- dijo abrazándome.

Nessie: De mi no se van a librar tan fácil ehh!

Emmett: ENANA!

Nessie: COSA INMENSA!

Emmett: Ven aquí!

Nessie: Te apuesto que no puedes vivir sin mí.

Emmett: No! Ya no tengo con quien jugar ni Wii, ni al Xbox 360 ni ningún video juego, el amargado de tu padre me manda a volar y el emo este se la lleva con Alice haciendo…

Rosalie, Alice y Jasper: EMMETT!

Nessie: Jajaja, como los extrañe

Bella: Nessie! Al fin, tenemos que hablar es muy importante.- dijo mi mama entrando a la habitación.

Nessie: Claro mama, de que se trata?

Bella: Amm, mejor hablamos más tarde, ok? Le hablare a Carlisle para que te venga a checar…Oh! Por cierto Jake estuvo hablando, quería saber como seguías, creo que deberías marcar.

Nessie: Jake! Es cierto! Está bien ahorita le marco.

Bella: Genial!

Rosalie: Aghh! Estamos en Italia y el chucho sigue molestando.

Emmett: Nada nuevo, con que no se pare aquí porque sino…

Nessie: Tía no le digas chucho es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, y tienes razón tío, espero que no venga porque si no los Vulturis no tendrán compasión.

Alice: Bien, nosotros nos vamos para que Carlisle te revise.

Nessie: Vale, eit! Ustedes 2!- voltearon Camila y Jazmin.

Cam y Jazz: Sii?

Nessie: Tengo que hablar con ustedes muy seriamente.

Emmett: Hicieron algo malo?

Nessie: No, solo es un asunto de chicas.

Emmett: Clarooo, chicas.- después salieron.

Cam: Que quieres primita?

Nessie: Como van con los Vulturis?

Jazz: Jejeje-y puso una sonrisita de boba- ya lo saben

Nessie: Que?

Cam: Ayer, se enteraron, por nosotras.

Nessie: Y me van a matar?

Cam: Nop

Nessie: Genial, bueno ya se pueden retirar.

Jazz: Sonaste como Aro.

Nessie: Y puedo ser como él. -dije con una sonrisa maligna, a lo que ellas solo se me quedaron viendo con miedo.-Jajaja es broma, las acabo de ver y ya creen que las voy a asesinar?

Jazz: Conociéndote!

Nessie: Oye!

Jazz: Es broma prima, nos vemos.

Nessie: Adiós.

Me volví recostar en la cama y espere a mi abuelo. Mientras el llegaba me puse a pensar en que quería hablar mi mama conmigo, y recordé que tenia que llamar a Jake, saque mi celular y marque.

_Jake: Hola?_

_Nessie: Hola quisiera saber si hablo con un hombre lobo, que me hace reir a cada rato y que siempre le gano en las carreras?_

_Jake: Nessie!_

_Nessie: No tu abuela! __Claro que soy yo tonto._

_Jake: Estas bien? Te hicieron algo esos chupasangres? Te extraño demasiado, me muero por verte.- me molestaba que digiera chupasangres ya que yo también era uno de ellos._

_Nessie: Ehh, si Jake estoy bien y no me hicieron nada los Vulturi, al contrario me ayudaron mucho. Jake que te pasa? Tienes calentura? Yo también te extraño.-pero no precisamente me muero por verlo. Jajaja ya se había vuelto loco._

_Jake: Si como sea, cuando regresas? Ya te quiero tener aquí conmigo._

_Nessie: Dentro de 1 año Jake, todavía quiero seguir estudiando._

_Jake: Creí que habías cambiado de opinión._

_Nessie: Nunca. Yo quiero seguir aquí._

_Jake: Pero creí que Bella te iba a traer a Forks a como diera lugar, y que te iba a cambiar de parecer con una charla que te iba a dar._

_Nessie: Tu como lo sabes?_

_Jake: Que? Yo? Si de una charla de…no te ha dicho nada?_

_Nessie: No, todavía no tenemos ninguna charla…acaso tu sabes que es lo que me va a decir?_

_Jake: Ehmm…pues…yo…Nessie me tengo que ir._

_Nessie: No espera! Como esta eso de que me va a llevar a como dé lugar?_

_Jake: Nessie, enserio me tengo ir…espera estás hablando? No te escucho….se corta la llamada._

_Nessie: Jacob ya me sé esa jugada!- ME COLGO! El sabía algo y no me lo quería decir. Pero como de que me van a llevar en contra de mi voluntad?_

Por Bella:

Estaba en la habitación pensando en cómo le iba a decir a Nessie sobre la imprimación, pero creo que ese no es mi trabajo si no el de Jake, yo solo cumpliré con llevarla a Forks y que no vuelva a Volterra. Los Vulturis son como unos lobos vestidos de corderos, y pueden dañar a Renesmee, si ni siquiera sé porque mis hermanos dejan a sus hijas en manos de esos malditos. Pero no, Renesmee no se quedara, se que le dolerá dejar la escuela de artes, pero la meteré en una en Forks, así ella será feliz con nosotros, el baile y Jake.

Ojala y se recupere pronto, porque ya no aguanto estar aquí. Ya estoy imaginando en cómo será la llegada de Nessie en Forks, cuando Jake la reciba con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos abiertos y Nessie encantada al ver a Jake de nuevo. Y después de eso, todo será feliz y perfecto como antes. Pero mis dulces pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi celular, era Jake.

_Bella: JAKEEE!_

_Jake: Bella!_

_Bella: Como estas? Qué pasa?_

_Jake: Bella, no has hablado con Nessie?_

_Bella: Jake, estuve pensando las cosas y…_

_Jake: No me digas que ya te echaste para atrás? Que no quieres la felicidad de tu hija? Ella solo será feliz CONMIGO Y NADIE MAS!_

_Bellas: No! Jake claro que no, obvio que la voy a llevar a Forks, solo que pienso que es tu deber decirle lo de la imprimación. Y si se que solo contigo será feliz al igual que tu._

_Jake: Esta bien, yo se lo diré aquí en Forks así que me avisas cuando se vayan a venir ok?_

_Bella: Si, adiós Jake._

_Jake: Adiós, suegra_

_Bella: Jajajaja, te quiero y mucho no lo olvides al igual que Renesmee._

_Jake: Yo también._

Cortamos y entro Alice a la habitación.

Bella: Alice! Que haces aquí?

Alice: Que no te puedo visitar?

Bella: Si claro, solo que pensé que estabas con Jasper.

Alice: A no, el está con Demetri.

Bella: Ughh! No puedo creer que las dejen estar con esos…

Alice: Tan siquiera es mejor que la compañía de un can- dijo tranquilamente

Bella: Alice! Deja de decir eso, se lo que hago! Y Nessie será muy, muy feliz en Forks!

Alice: Como lo sabes? Nessie no siente NADA por Jacob! Qué tal si es más infeliz, vas a arrancarle su felicidad a Nessie?

Bella: ELLA LO AMA! Lo sé porque soy su madre y Jacob también la ama y es imprimación.

Alice: Sabes Bella, por un momento creí que era una broma todo esto y que verías por el bien de tu hija, pero veo que no es así.

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQY2TQ59zDSlqF_

Bella: Alice, lo siento

Alice: No déjalo. Solo…olvídalo-suspiro rendida y salió de la habitación.

A los minutos entro Renesmee.

images?q=tbn:_W6tIONMQ7tXqW8HMPg

Nessie: Mama, querías hablar conmigo?

Bella: Si, veo que te vez mejor.

Nessie: Si, pero todavía no me siento bien, dijo mi abuelo que no debo de hacer cosas pesadas por mis quebraduras.

Bella: Esta bien.

Nessie: Entonces? Habla.

Bella: Si, Renesmee te daremos una semana aquí en Volterra para recuperarte después partiremos a Forks.

Nessie: QUE? Porque?

Bella: Porque no quiero que estés aquí, no estás segura.

Nessie: Porque no? Si estoy segura, ya no están los rumanos y parte tengo escuela, no me puedes hacer eso.

Bella: Nessie, ven siéntate aquí conmigo, hija no te alteres es malo para tu salud. Mira, nosotros te echamos muchísimo de menos, te juro que no puedo vivir sin ti, y te queremos con nosotros, de vuelta…en tu verdadera casa. Aparte tenemos miedo de que Aro te haga daño.

Nessie: Madre…Aro no me dañara, lo sé, no sé porque pero lo sé. Y si tanto me echan de menos porque no me visitan?

Bella: Hija, no sé porque pero creo que no eres feliz aquí, pienso que sería mejor en Forks. Aparte Jake te extraña demasiado junto con todos los de la manada.

Nessie: Si soy feliz, y yo también los extraño a todos, pero no por eso voy a dejar mis sueños aparte, no?

Bella: Pero tienes toda una eternidad para cumplir tus sueños.

Nessie: Y tengo toda una eternidad para tenerlos a ustedes y la manada.

Bella: Por favor, te lo suplico vuelve-dije sollozando para ver si así volvía- te juro que si tengo que gastar toda una fortuna para cumplir tus sueños lo hago pero vuelve con nosotros.

Nessie: Ma, no, por favor, no llores… está bien iré a Forks, pero tendrás que meterme a una academia de arte para seguir mis estudios. Y por cierto no será por siempre, solo unos años entendiste?- Si! Lo suficiente para que se enamore de Jake y deje todo esto de Italia y eso…al fin mi niña será feliz al igual que mi mejor amigo…después de todo el daño que le hice.

Bella: Gracias!, te juro que te meteré a una academia. Oye y ya hablaste con Jake?

Nessie: Si, hace rato antes de que me revisara mi abuelito.

Bella: Y?

Nessie: No lo sé, lo escuche raro, no como siempre- mi hija ya se está dando cuenta de que está enamorada de Jake.

Bella: Ohh…bueno entonces te quedara solo 1 semana más en lo que te recuperas, y regresamos a tu casa.

Nessie: Esta bien-dijo Nessie con una sonrisa, lo sabía, conozco muy bien a mi niña, ella también quería regresar a Forks.- bueno me voy.

Bella: Adiós mi niña.

Y salió de la habitación.

Por Renesmee:

No, no, no, no! Porque a mí? Yo no me quería ir, pero mi mama tenía que llorar y yo tenía que ceder. Yo no quiero regresar a Forks! Me tumbe en la cama de Alec y me puse a llorar. Hasta que oí que alguien tocaba la puerta

Nessie: Quien?h545

Alec: Yo, Alec…puedo pasar?- no conteste, primero me seque las lagrimas y me tranquilice para después abrir la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y se me quedo mirando.

Alec: Necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte?- pero no quería mostrarme débil ante él, pero en realidad si necesitaba con quien llorar, y solo asentí evitando soltar lagrimas lo cual fue imposible y me tire en sus brazos, el camino hasta adentro sin soltar el abrazo y cerrando la puerta. Y así estuvimos como 2 horas, hasta que creo que ya no se notaba mi llanto:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSt6bE4nvJsY_-qZrNpUO

Alec: Porque…

Nessie: Me voy…a Forks.

Alec: Creí que querías irte.

Nessie: Una de las razones por las que vine fue porque quería tener mi espacio y estar un tiempo a solas. Y no quería seguir con lo mismo de antes, todo ya era rutina.

Alec: Quédate.

Nessie: Mi mama dice que no quieren tenerme lejos de ellos, porque me extrañan mucho…si hubieras visto la cara de mama, empezó a sollozar, estaba destrozada y me siento culpable por eso, por mi culpa esta así, no puedo quedarme, por más que quiera.

Alec: Renesmee, veras, no creo que sea precisamente porque te extrañan…-dijo Alec inseguro, pero no le entendí a lo que se refería.

Nessie: Como? No entiendo.

Alec: Cuando tus padres llegaron me toco a mi escoltarlos a su habitación, y empezamos hablar de…cosas. Pero en una de esas cosas recuerdo que tu mama menciono algo de un tal Jake y de una verdad, de que ya estabas grandecita para saberla…algo de ser su pareja.

Nessie: QUEE!

Alec: No lo sé, no estoy seguro eso fue lo que escuche de una discusión que tenían tus padres en el corredor…también escuche algo de "que sea su imprimación''- no, yo no podía ser la imprimación de Jacob. Automáticamente me aferre al cuello de Alec, y él me abrazo.

Nessie: No es cierto-susurraba mientras asimilaba las cosas.

Alec: Lo siento, no debí decírtelo.

Nessie: No, está bien, al contrario te agradezco mucho.

Alec: No tienes por qué.

Eso lo iba a hablar con ellos mañana mismo. Me tenían que explicar varias cosas.


	10. Chapter 10

Por Alec:

Pobre Renesmee, pero le tenía que decir la verdad, o tan siquiera darle una pista de lo que iba a vivir en Forks y tal vez se arrepienta a irse y se quede conmigo.

Ya paso 1 día de que Renesmee despertó y en toda la noche vele su sueño. Ya eran las 5:00 am, me metí a la ducha ya que en una hora tenía que estar en la sala de tronos. Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo (:O baba), estaba pensando en Renesmee en cómo hacer para que se quedara conmigo pero como dijo Edward:_" si la amas déjala ir'' _pero no, yo la amo pero no la quiero dejar ir,_ ay Alec que te pasa? Porque te enamoraste? O más bien porque de ella? De esa chica tan…tan especial. Habiendo tantas vampiresas que están babeando por ti, con cuerpos espectaculares y celestiales tenias que fijarte en una simple hibrida que es más frágil, y si es hermosa pero comparado a otras vampiresas no es nada. Pero ella tenía algo que me encantaba, su carácter, su altanería. No era simplemente atracción física si no también emocionalmente. El punto es que tú la amas. _Salí de bañarme me enrede solo una toalla en la caderay medio seque mi cabello con la secadora, hasta que escuche un grito.

Renesmee: ALEEECC!- y salí en menos de un segundo.

Alec: Que pasa?- le pregunte preocupado.

Por Renesmee:

_Estaba soñando que estaba en un hermoso prado y de repente salió Jacob de un lado me saludaba con una gran sonrisa y gritaba mi nombre._

_Jacob: Nessie! Nessie! Por aquí..._

_Renesmee: Jake? Que pasa?_

_Jacob: Ven…-parecía un niño pequeño._

_Renesmee: Voy! Jake espérame!- iba corriendo pero escuche el crujir de una rama del otro lado y al voltear vi a Alec, y me saludaba, yo solo le sonreí y también lo salude._

_Alec: Ven conmigo- por alguna __extraña sensación camine hacia él, como si estuviera hipnotizada, pero algo me detuvo…Jacob._

_Jacob: No vayas.- sonaba enojado._

_Renesmee: Porque? No eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no- le respondí de la misma manera._

_Jacob: Te hará daño, Renesmee._

_Renesmee: Suéltame!- trote hasta Alec pero escuche un gruñido de Jacob y al voltear lo vi transformado en un gran lobo._

_Alec: Renesmee!- corrió hacia mí y me aparto, se puso en posición de ataque y empezaron a luchar, quería hacer algo pero me era imposible, parecía que mis pies estaban pegados al piso. Hasta que vi que Jacob estaba a punto de matar a Alec pero desperté. _

Renesmee: ALEEC!-desperté gritando su nombre.

Alec: Que pasa?-salió con una toalla enredada en su cadera y todo su torso desnudo, mi boca se formo en una perfecto "O''- Renesmee? Estas bien?

Renesmee: Si, si porque lo dices?

Alec: Como te escuche gritar creí que te había sucedido algo.

Renesmee: Solo tuve una pesadilla

Alec: Soñaste conmigo?- pregunto con voz picara.

Renesmee: Vulturi por favor. Mejor cállate quieres?- obvio no le iba a decir " si soñé contigo y casi me muero porque casi te matan''.

Alec: Jajaja, claro como dijiste que tuviste una pesadilla obvio que yo no participaba en ella, ya que conmigo se tienen los sueños más dulces- JA! Solo le arroje una almohada, la cual esquivo fácilmente, pero me quede embobada otra vez con su cuerpo- Renesmee si quieres te traigo una cubeta para que no mojes mi cama- dijo susurrándome en el oído, CUANDO LLEGO AHÍ? Después deposito un beso en mi mejilla.- Buenos días. Como amaneciste?

Renesmee: Buenos días, mejor, ya no me duele tanto mi cuerpo.

Alec: Oye… no nada.

Renesmee: Que?

Alec: Nada, nada olvídalo.

Renesmee: Ah no, ahora me dices.

Alec: Solo pensaba en que decidiste… por lo que te dije ayer.

Renesmee: Oh! Pues pensaba en hablar con mis papas.

Alec: Oh! ….bueno me voy a cambiar- dijo algo triste- deberías descansar es muy temprano.

Renesmee: Si- se dio media vuelta pero lo volví a llamar- Oye Alec!

Alec: Si?

Renesmee: Que aras más tarde?

Alec: Mas tarde? Nada por?

Renesmee: Es que… quería saber si podíamos salir…bueno no salir, salir si no que salir a no ser dar una vuelta porque si no me moriré de aburrimiento.

Alec: Si claro! Por cierto hay una personita que te quiere conocer tal vez mas tarde te la presente.

Renesmee: Quien?

Alec: Mmmm…te daré una pista, es igual a mí.- Quien era… oh, oh Jane me quería conocer? Por lo que he escuchado de ella, no es muy amigable.

Renesmee: Jane?

Alec: Si.

Renesmee: A mí? Porque?

Alec: No lo sé a mí también me sorprendió, es mas ella vino a visitarte mientras estabas inconsciente.

Renesmee: En serio? Wow, está bien mas tarde iré a conocerla.

Alec: Ok…por cierto que linda te vez despeinada- dijo burlándose de mí.

Renesmee: Cállate! Me acabo de levantar así que no me critiques! Jajaja.

Me volví a dormir y espere a que se me quitara el sueño completamente. Después fui a darme una ducha pero se me había olvidado que no traía ropa, la había dejado en la casa. Así que salí del baño con una toalla y mi cabello escurriendo y empecé a buscar mi celular para marcarle a mi tía Alice hasta que escuche que la puerta se abría y al voltear vi a Alec parado con la misma cara con la que yo lo vi en la mañana.

Por Alec:

Fui a mi habitación ya que me había desocupado un poco antes de lo esperado pero al entrar vi a Renesmee envuelta en una toalla y con su cabello remojado, se veía tan…sexy. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, besarla y hacerla mía en ese mismo instante, pero algo me decía que no era el tiempo.

Renesmee: A- a-a-Alec…que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el salón de tronos.

Alec: Si, solo que me desocupe más temprano de lo esperado, amm Renesmee… que haces? Así?- dije señalándola.

Renesmee: Estaba buscando mi celular para marcarle a tía Alice para que me trajera ropa.

Alec: Oh si, si! Cuando fui por tus primas entre a tu cuarto y tome esta maleta, tiene un poco de ropa y supuse que era tuya- dije buscando en mi closet la maleta de Renesmee- ten.

Renesmee: Gracias!

Alec: De nada…entonces salimos después de que te arregles o vas a hacer algo?

Renesmee: No, nada. Solo me arreglo y nos vamos quieres?

Alec: Si, adiós- ya no aguantaba tanta distancia, y busque cualquier pretexto para tenerla tan siquiera a 2 cm de mí, me acerque y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, ella me respondió con otro beso en mi mejilla, sus labios tan cálidos, que me moría por probarlos, moví un poco mas mis labios hasta rozar los suyos mientras ella solo soltaba un suspiro…

Renesmee: Alec…ahora no- Ja! Ella dijo que en ese instante no, entonces intentaremos más tarde y no me rendiré hasta que pruebe sus labios.- De que te ríes?

Alec: Nada, solo cámbiate.- me separe y salí de la habitación.

Me fui al cuarto de Jane para avisarle que hoy conocería a Renesmee. Al llegar toque la puerta.

Jane: Entra.

Alec: Mi niña hermosa, que estás haciendo?- dije abrazándola por detrás.

Jane: Jajaja no me decías así desde hace tiempo, que te paso?

Alec: Estoy feliz, estoy emocionado, estoy…no te lo puedo explicar

Jane: Y se puede saber por qué?

Alec: Hoy casi beso a Renesmee.

Jane: Que? Enserio? Como paso? Porque no la besaste!

Alec: Jane! Detente! Si, pues como paso, al entrar a mi cuarto estaba solo en una toalla y pues le di su maleta de ropa y para despedirme le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, y pues después casi se lo doy en los labios pero me detuvo.

Jane: Ok. Yyyy?...que piensas hacer!

Alec: En primera ahorita en unos 20 min pasare por ella para presentártela después nos iremos a dar una vuelta por Volterra y… pues veremos qué pasa- dije con sonrisa picara.

Jane: Al fin! La conoceré, Dios es grande!...eehh ese es mi hermanito! No te había visto así ni cuando andabas con Asconella.

Alec: Si como sea.

Platicamos un rato y vi la hora.

Alec: Jane ahorita vengo ire a traer a…

Jane: Mi cuñadita.

Alec: Jane!- le dije en tono de reproche.

Jane: Ok, ok mi FUTURA cuñadita.

Alec: Cuando cambiaras?... bueno ahorita vengo.

Salí de la habitación para ir a la mía, y ahora si toque la puerta para no encontrarme con otra sorpresita.

Renesmee: Adelante.- entre y ahí estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo mi…DIARIO! Corrí tan rápido como la luz y le arrebate mi diario.- Oye! Está bien si no me lo quieres prestar no me lo prestes- dijo cruzando los brazos y con una carita de enojada, pero se veía tan adorable.

Alec: Porque leías mi diario!

Renesmee: Es….t-t-t-tu di-di-diario- dijo tartamudeando.

Alec: Hasta donde leíste?- le dije casi fulminándola con la mirada, porque para ser sincero si me molesto que tomara mi diario porque tenía cosas algo….bochornosas.

Renesmee: Hasta donde decía algo de una cacería y que…te la llevaste a la cama.-dijo con enojo.

Alec: Vaya! Parece que no llegaste tan lejos- dije enojado y sarcásticamente.

Renesmee: Lo siento, lo siento mucho es que sinceramente me llamo mucho la atención el libro y pues…el contenido también- dijo avergonzada y con carita de perrito en la lluvia.

Alec: Te intereso el contenido?

Renesmee: Amm, si es algo demasiado interesante, al leerlo pude sentir los sentimientos expresados en el papel.- sonreí con malicia ya que en mi diario expresaba lo que sentía al "estar'' con mis presas.

Alec: Todos los sentimientos?

Renesmee: Alec! Tampoco tan así ok… solo cuando estabas en el castillo y cuando te sentías solo y…

Alec: Basta. Solo no lo vuelvas a abrir escuchaste?

Renesmee: Lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza. Me sentía mal por hacerla sentir así, así que deje el diario en la mesita y me agache a su estatura le tome la barbilla y la hice que me mirara.

Alec: Esta bien, no te sientas mal, solo no digas nada si?

Renesmee: Confías en mi?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Alec: Con mi vida.- me acerque a ella y la bese…

Por Alec y Renesmee:

El beso al principio fue tan lento, tan dulce y tierno, con tanto cuidado como si tuviera miedo de dañarme/ tenía miedo a dañarla, después se torno un poco más apasionado, podía sentir sus labios tan suaves, tan deliciosos que podía quedarme así toda la eternidad me tome el atrevimiento de introducir mi lengua a su boca, para mi sorpresa ella respondió de la misma manera lo/la necesitaba, cada vez nos aferrábamos mas el uno al otro, en ese beso me demostraba algo que jamás pensé que fuera posible…amor.

Por Renesmee:

Tenía que respirar eso era obvio así que me separe de él…no entendí porque seguí el beso, aunque no lo negare que me encanto pero yo no me podía enamorarme de él,. Al separarme y ver sus ojos solté una pequeña sonrisa, no puedo creer que me haya besado.

Alec: Vamos.- me pare del sillón y salimos de la habitación. Tomo mi mano, la cual yo solté- que? Te molesta?

Renesmee: Eh? no, solo que pienso que tiene otro significado para ti- dije un poco apenada, para que no se sintiera mal lo volví a tomar de la mano, a lo cual el sonrió.

Alec: Ok, te quiero presentar a mi hermana, que enserio no le para la boca desde que te vio.

Renesmee: Jajaja está bien vamos.- caminamos hasta una habitación, que supuse era de Jane, Alec toco la puerta y una chica rubia muy hermosa para ser sincera la abrió.

Jane: Hola mucho gusto soy Jane, tu as de ser Renesmee cierto?- me dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, yo mire a Alec 1 segundo el cual solo sonrió, y le regrese el saludo.

Renesmee: Si soy yo, mucho gusto Jane.

Jane: Bien pues pasen, no se queden ahí.- entramos a su habitación la cual era muy bonita.

Renesmee: Linda habitación.

Jane: Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa la cual se me hizo extraña ya que mis papas siempre describían a Alec y Jane como los seres mas fríos, despiadados y calculadores del mundo. Después de unos segundo Jane poso la vista en nuestras manos entrelazadas, y rápidamente la solté.

Renesmee: Entonces… tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti

Jane: Espero que bien.- dijo con tono de burla pero con una mirada un poco escalofriante hacia Alec.

Alec: Claro hermanita, solo maravillas no es así Renesmee?

Renesmee: Ehh si claro.

Jane: Vaya, no sonríes mucho que digamos.

Renesmee: Ehh, no es tan fácil para mí, lo siento- dije tratando de sacar una sonrisa.

Jane: Jajajaja está bien, a lo al contrario me agrada. E querido conocerte desde hace tiempo pero el amargado de mi hermano no me deja.- dijo fulminándolo.

Renesmee: Pues bien aquí me tienes, jajaja- hablamos de nuestros gustos que sinceramente tenemos muchos en común, pasatiempos, entre otras cosas.

Alec: Bueno, ya son las 2:00 es hora de irnos.

Jane: Porque?

Alec: Porque Renesmee ni siquiera a desayunado.

Renesmee: Pero…

Jane: Entonces trae su desayuno a mi cuarto

Renesmee: No, es que…

Alec: No! Renesmee no quiere estar aquí adentro

Renesmee: Yo me…

Jane: En mi cuarto?

Alec: En el castillo

Jane: Ja! Dijiste en el castillo no en mi habitación

Renesmee: Chicos…

Alec: TU habitación esta dentro del castillo así que también cuenta!- que siempre me iban a interrumpir?

Jane: Pero prefiere estar conmigo que contigo!

Renesmee: Chicos no…

Alec: No es cierto me prefiere mas a mí!- y al parecer si me iban a interrumpir, aghhh!

Renesmee: CALLENSE!- los dos me miraron sorprendidos- Basta! A partir de ahora soy Suiza!

Alec y Jane: Lo siento.

Renesmee: Esta bien. Jane platicaremos otro día, porque en realidad si tengo un poco de hambre.

Alec: JA! En tu cara hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa que dicen "te gane y me creo''

Jane: Esta bien, otro día hablaremos- dijo despidiéndose con un abrazo, lo cual me sorprendió demasiado- aparte que te tengo que contar algo que seguro te va a interesar- dijo dándole una mirada a Alec, que yo la conocía perfectamente; venganza. Ante ese pensamiento sonreí con malicia y mire a Alec.

Alec: Si, amm…nos vamos?

Renesmee: Perfecto. Adiós Jane.

Jane: Adiós Renesmee.

Renesmee: Dime Nessie, claro si quieres.

Jane: Ok, adios Nessie!

Salimos de la habitación y yo todavía pensando en que era eso que Jane me quería decir. Aparte del beso con Alec, sinceramente no sabía que pensar o hacer, tal vez solo fue un impulso o se sentía tan mal de haberme hablado de esa forma y no hayo otra forma de resolverlo que besándome. Jajajaja que forma de "resolver'' las cosas.

Alec: Y? a donde quieres ir?

Renesmee: Pues me gustaría conocer todo Volterra. Pero sinceramente si tengo hambre.

Alec: Ok, entonces como ya es tarde te llevare a comer pizza, te gusta cierto? Aunque tal vez no ya que para ser una bailarina y tener esa figura no creo que comas mucho.

Renesmee: Es broma verdad? La pizza es mi comida favorita! Aparte no me importa que sea una bailarina, me como 1 pizza mediana yo sola

Alec: Jajajaja bueno hermosa, vámonos- dijo tomándome la mano.

Salimos del castillo y fuimos a un restaurant a comer pizza, lo cual Alec encargo la mediana. Me la comí TODA, y me tome un refresco, después de eso Alec pago la cuenta y salimos.

Alec: Bueno señorita, a donde quieres ir ahora?

Renesmee: No lo sé, tu eres mi guía, dime a donde me llevaras?

Alec: Bueno pues te presentare algunos lugares de Volterra y tal vez te des cuenta del grave error que haces al dejar un lugar tan bello como mi Volterra- dijo en un tono algo gracioso.

Renesmee: Muy bien, entonces veremos de qué me perderé al marcharme.- dije algo triste ya que no quería irme, aquí tenía mi casa, mi libertad y tenía mi sueño. Alec al parecer lo noto y me tomo de la mano para emprender el camino. Me empezó a enseñar lugares hermosos, menos mal que llevaba mi cámara, le tome fotos a todo obvio que también OBLIGUE a Alec a tomarse fotos conmigo y los lugares aunque siempre respondía con: Nessie tomate las fotos tu sola, o Nessie yo no soy fotogénico y otro montón de babosadas.

file:/C:/Users/usuario/Pictures/'Italia,!/342616154QLmKuS_

file:/C:/Users/usuario/Pictures/'Italia,!/catedral_

file:/C:/Users/usuario/Pictures/'Italia,!/images%20(4).jpg

file:/C:/Users/usuario/Pictures/'Italia,!

file:/C:/Users/usuario/Pictures/'Italia,!/volterra%

file:/C:/Users/usuario/Pictures/'Italia,!/volterra%

Después fuimos a comer un helado o más bien yo comí. Llegamos a una heladería y nos sentamos.

Alec: Y? que te parece Volterra?

Nessie: Muy bello, me encantaron los lugares- después llegaron con mi helado y al ataque.

Alec: Hey Nessie! Sonrieeee!- jajaja Alec me iba a tomar una foto comiendo y eso si me daba pena.

Nessie: No Alec!

Alec: Nimodo! Tú me obligaste, así que vamos sonríe para la cámara- no me quedo otra que sonreír.

. /-I_bA8tuh_

Alec: Hermosa.

Nessie: Tan bueno eres para tomar fotos?- dije en tono burlón.

Alec: No me refería a la foto.- a lo cual yo me sonroje.

Nessie: Si lo sigues diciendo me la voy a creer.

Alec: Pues lo repetiré un millón de veces si es necesario, y nunca me cansare de decírtelo.- Era tan lindo.

Nessie: Wow sonaste mas cursi que mi papa y mi mama- el solo sonrió de una forma tan bella. Le quite la cámara para tomarle una foto, obvio me las iba a cobrar.- Bien a ver Vulturi sonríe a la cámara.

Alec: NO! Ya basta de fotos sé que soy una lindura y una guapura pero este muñeco tiene que descansar un rato de tanto paparazi.

Nessie: Hayy aja!- dije en tono de burla.

Alec: Nessie, acércate - me acerque- tienes algo- y me fui acercando mas- aquí- ME BESO! Me volvió a besar el condenado! No puse tanta resistencia pero no iba a dejar besarme así porque si, ni siquiera era mi novio…solo somos amigos.- Listo…- iba a decir algo pero mejor seguí comiendo el helado.

Después salimos de ahí y continuamos nuestro tour.

file:/C:/Users/usuario/Pictures/'Italia,!/volterra% ( No estoy segura si será Volterra, pero supongan que si es)

Ya era noche y mis papas me matarían.

Nessie: Alec vámonos es tarde y mis papas me van a matar.

Alec: Si claro vamos.

Llegamos al castillo y al entrar nos encontramos con Demetri.

Demetri: Prima! Que gusto verte- dijo abrazándome

Nessie: Demetri- gruñí.

Demetri: Si primita querida.

Nessie: Vuelve a decirlo y te tengo demasiado cerca como para arrancarte la cabeza

Demetri: Jajajaja está bien Renesmee ya no te diré primita ni prima.

Nessie: Así me gusta- dije desasiendo el abrazo.

Demetri: Y donde estaba la parejita?

Nessie: Disculpa?- dije sorprendida

Alec: Solo le enseñaba Volterra- dijo Alec con un tono de voz que desconocí totalmente.

Demetri: Bien- dijo haciendo una sonrisita burlona, solo lo golpee en el brazo ligeramente.

Nessie: Oye! Contrólate quieres.

Demetri: Entendido jefa! Bueno me voy al rato nos vemos…ah! Por cierto Renesmee te quieren en la sala de tronos y a ti también Alec.- se despidió de beso y con Alec solo le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

Entramos al castillo y sinceramente no sabía que querían conmigo. Otra cosa rara fue que Alec iba muy serio y hasta frio se podía decir.

Nessie: Que te pasa?- dije sin apartar la vista de enfrente y con voz fría.

Alec: Que amigos son tú y Demetri.- dijo con la misma voz

Nessie: Es como mi cuñado?...pues si algo así. Algún problema?- No contesto solo se quedo quieto, lo cual yo solo seguí caminando, que acaso este chico era bipolar o qué? Lo que me sorprendió fue que me tomo del brazo y me giro quedando frente a él a escaso centímetros.

Alec: Problema?- dijo mirándome con ira- problema? Tú crees que hay un problema?...después de cómo te abrazaba, jugaba, te veía y después de cómo te beso piensas que tengo un problema?

Nessie: Alec, en primera suéltame; te recuerdo que solo somos amigos y que te pasa! El es NOVIO DE MI PRIMA.

Alec: Nessie! Me estas matando! Y tu ni te das cuenta…- me soltó y se alejo.

Camine sola hasta la sala de tronos al abrir las puertas todos se me quedaban viendo y eso; eso lo odiaba. Pude ver a mi familia de un lado de unas personas de la guardia supuse.

Aro: RENESMEE!- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Nessie: Aro!- lo salude, algo en el me inspiraba confianza…pero no del todo.

Sulpicia: Hola, yo soy Sulpicia la esposa de Aro- dijo una mujer bellísima, me veía con ganas de llorar y con una sonrisa tan hermosa, tan tierna…tan cálida. Al verla recordé la primera vez que vi a mi mami.

Nessie: Hola, soy Renesmee Cullen.

Sulpicia: Lo sé. Siento mucho, enserio mucho lo que te paso- se me quedaba mirando de una manera, como si deseara algo, me asuste al instante creí que era mi sangre, pero no esa no era su mirada.- tanto tiempo, estas bellísima.

Nessie: Gracias, Srta. Vulturi- dije tímidamente. "Bellísima'' esa palabra no iba conmigo…no estando rodeada de tantas vampiras tan hermosas, y más estando al lado de la Srta. Vulturi…Sulpicia.- usted también es muy hermosa.

Sulpicia: Oh gracias querida, pero no me digas Sra. O Srta. Dime Sulpicia por favor.

Nessie: Oh, lo siento.- Sulpicia miro a mi padre, el cual asintió. Seguro le hizo una pregunta mental. Pero qué sería?

Sulpicia: Renesmee…puedo abrazarte?- O.o eso me tomo desapercibida y que le iba a contestar? No Sulpicia. Eso suena descortés aparte que tal vez la hiriera.

Nessie: Claro.- me abrazo, fue un abrazo tan…lindo. Pareciera que lo estuviera esperando por años, me abrazo fuertemente lo cual si me dolió un poco pero no me importo, por alguna extraña razón le regrese el abrazo con la misma fuerza, aunque eso no era ni la 4ta parte de su fuerza, ella acariciaba mis rizos y escuche que decía algo como "mi niña'', lo cual me hizo sonreír, me sentía segura, bien, en paz con ella…justo como me sentía con mi mama cuando me consolaba.

Aro: Sulpicia, deja respirar a la pequeña- yo solo solté una risita, y Sulpicia a regañadientes me soltó.

Sulpicia: Lo siento.

Nessie: Esta bien.

Aro: Bueno, veo que estas mejor, te quiero presentar también a la esposa de Cayo, Athenodora.

Athenodora: Hola mucho gusto Renesmee, soy Athenodora

Nessie: Mucho gusto.

Athenodora: Vaya pero como has crecido, y tan hermosa….eres la réplica de Edward- voltee a ver a mi papi, lo cual sonrió y me miro con tanto orgullo.

Nessie: Gracias.

Athenodora: Espero que estés mejor…puedo…- me miraba como si también quisiera abrazarme.

Nessie: Amm…si claro- también me abrazo pero fue más delicada, aunque también expresaba tanto amor lo cual correspondí inmediatamente.

Aro: Bueno, Renesmee tal vez te preguntes porque estás aquí…veras yo quería ver como terminaste en esas condiciones.

Nessie: Oh…con Vladimir y su clan

Aro: Si pequeña, me podrías dar tu mano por favor?- se la di y empezó a leer mi mente hasta que recordé que podría ver el beso de Alec ¡RAYOS! QUE HICISTE RENESMEE!- jaja…no te preocupes.- me sonroje profundamente, bien tan siquiera no iba a decir nada o si?- será nuestro secreto te parece?- asentí rápidamente.- ya veo lo que te hicieron esos bastardos, menos mal que no te dejaste y te defendiste, muy bien Renesmee!- dijo casi tan orgulloso como mi padre.

Cayo: Bien Aro, la niña tiene que descansar…Alec! Llévala a su habitación

Alec: Si mi amo.

Me despedí de mi mama, le di un abrazo y un beso y me dijo el típico: Duerme bien Nessie, te amo. Después me despedí de mi papa, lo cual mentalmente le pedí que cuando se desocupara podía ir a mi habitación, lo cual el asintió y me dio un beso en la frente.

Edward: Buenas noches mi princesita, te adoro.

Me despedí de mis abuelitos y mis tíos y como siempre Emmett recalcándome lo que significaba mi sobrenombre.

Emmett: Adiós Monstro del lago Ness.- dijo despeinando mi cabello.

Nessie: Adiós oso deforme- dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Emmett: No estoy deforme!

Nessie: Como digas….buenas noches- dije dirigiéndome a Aro su hermanos y sus esposas.

Cayo: Buenas noches, descansa- dijo con una sonrisa dulce…sinceramente me daba más escalofríos eso, que su sonrisa macabra.

Marcus: Buenos noches querida que duermas bien.- siempre tan tranquilo ese bato me caía súper bien!

Aro se acerco hacia mí y me dio un abrazo y me susurro al oído.

Aro: Buona notte la mia ragazza (buenas noches mi niña)

Renesmee: Buona notte Aro.

Me fui del salón y Alec venia enfrente de mí, sin decirme nada. Que hice? Yo no le dije a Demetri "bésame''…aparte fue en la mejilla.

Alec: Lo siento- dijo volteándose hacia mí.

Renesmee: Que?

Alec: Lo siento, por comportarme como un idiota…aparte que tienes razón solo somos…amigos.- Siiii amigos que se besan…amigos con derechos jaja me reí de ese pensamiento.

Nessie: Esta bien… solo dime porque actuaste así?

Alec: Es que…yo… no lo sé, será porque soy un idiota.

Nessie: Si! - le daré un poco de ánimos, me daba mucha tristeza y culpa verlo así de triste.- como pensaste que preferiría a Demetri antes que a ti?- se le iluminaron sus ojitos tan hermosos, y puso una sonrisa perfecta.

Me tomo de las manos y me acerco a él. Y me empezó a dar pequeños besos en las mejillas, lo cual provoco que me sonrojase.

Alec: Me encanta que te sonrojes.- y me beso tan tiernamente.

Nessie: Vaya… besar a tus amigos será una nueva costumbre?

Alec: Mmmm si no lo es, nosotros lo impondremos…amiga- dijo en tono burlón.

Nessie: Tengo que dormir.

Alec: Vamos la bella addormentata- y me cargo hasta su habitación- buenas noches- dijo sonriéndome tiernamente.

Nessie: Buenas noches. Alec…podrías salir unos segundos, mi papa va a venir para hablar conmigo.

Alec: Claro.

En eso mi papa entro por la puerta.

Edward: Oh, lo siento pensé que estabas sola.

Alec: Esta bien yo ya me iba. Adiós Renesmee… Edward- dijo haciendo un tipo de reverencia a mi padre, lo cual me dio risa.

Edward: Tan siquiera es educado el condenado.

Nessie: Papa…que? Que tiene que ver si es o no es educado?

Edward: Tiene que ser educado con los suegros.

Nessie: Hey, hey, hey, para tus caballos…Alec y yo solo somos amigos.

Edward: Si, claro- dijo en tono burlón.- bueno que querías hablar conmigo princesa.- dijo sentándose en la cama y acariciando mis rizos.

Nessie: Papa…he notado un comportamiento extraño en los Vulturis, bueno específicamente en Aro, sus hermanos y su esposa y cuñada.

Edward: Oh! Eso…Nessie, veras como decirte - dijo pensativo.- ok ya se, mira hace años Aro y Sulpicia tuvieron una hija.

Nessie: Pero?

Edward: Voy a eso…te lo resumiré, el don de un vampiro era convertir a un vampiro en humano, convirtió a Sulpicia y pues creo que ya tienes idea que paso después… la bebe nació, era una niña muy hermosa se llamaba Violeta, la niña creció y todos la querían, era su adoración, la protegían las 24 horas del día. Un día los rumanos atacaron a los Vulturis una noche, uno de ellos rapto a la hija de Aro y la agarro de rehén. Los Vulturis estaban en la pelea y vieron que uno de ellos llegaba a la sala de tronos con Violeta, eso fue suficiente para que Aro se distrajera y bajara la guardia, uno de ellos lo sujeto y lo voltio de frente para ver como decapitaban a su hija, y el inmovilizado vio la muerte de su hija sin poder hacer nada. Tuvieron muchas bajas tanto los rumanos como los Vulturis, pero la peor perdida fue la de Violeta.

Nessie: Pero porque se me quedan viendo de una forma tan especial, tan distinta.

Edward: Porque tú eres casi la réplica de Violeta.- mi boca se formo en una perfecta ''O''.- y les recuerdas a ella, por eso al verte actúan de esa forma, por eso son tan sobreprotectores contigo.

Nessie: Que?

Edward: Mi amor, cuando los rumanos te secuestraron, mandaron una carta pidiendo el dominio del mundo de los vampiros a cambio de ti. Aro estaba dispuesto a dar su trono por ti.

No lo podía creer, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tanto así fue su amor por su hija que solo yo al recordársela iba a dar su trono por mí.

Edward: Oh pequeña, ven aquí. Cualquier padre daría por su hija cualquier cosa que le pidiesen, yo daría mi vida por ti Renesmee.

Nessie: Gracias- lo abrace tan fuerte como pude- papa…

Edward: Si?- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar.

Nessie: Te extraño.

Edward: Yo también, te amo.

Nessie: Te amo.

Edward: Duerme, y disfruta estos 4 días que te quedan en Volterra.

Nessie: Si.

Me cambie de ropa y me metí a la cama pensando en la historia de Violeta. El sueño me fue venciendo hasta que sentí algo frio en mi mejilla y un susurro que decía "ti amo'' después de eso caí en un profundo sueño.


	11. Chapter 11

Por Renesmee.

Y aquí estaba yo, en un avión rumbo a Forks…obligada. Me dolió mucho la despedida de los Vulturis, jamás en mi vida pensé que me iba a poner tan triste por alejarme de ellos. Aunque también me dolía mucho no estar con mis primas, no puedo creer que a ellas si las dejaran quedarse y a mí no! Pero porque?

Edward: Nessie, tratamos de convencer a tu mama enserio, pero ella se negaba ni siquiera podíamos mencionarle nada porque parecía que nos iba a decapitar.

Nessie: Esta bien, no te preocupes estoy bien- dije fingiendo, aunque por fuera pareciera que estaba feliz de volver y sonriera más de lo común, por dentro estaba tan triste que un emo se quedaría corto a mi lado.

Jasper: NO MIENTAS!- grito desde su asiento.

Nessie: Calla! Aquí hay gente que si duerme….y no estoy mintiendo.

Todavía recuerdo como se fueron tan rápidos estos 4 días.

**FLASHBACK**

Jane: Nessie!

Nessie: Shhh! Nos van a descubrir.

Jane: Renesmee, no creo que sea buena idea escaparnos para ir a un antro. Aparte que tal si nos descubren.- me pare en seco.

Nessie: Estas loca? Jane estás hablando con la mejor escapista de este universo, no va a pasar nada, en cuanto no pienses en eso.

Jane: Como no pensar en que si me descubren, Aro me va a fusilar?

Nessie: Ponte a pensar en la canción de pobre estúpida.

Jane: No me la sé.

Nessie: Ponte a pensar en…cosas pervertidas.

Jane: Para que?

Nessie: Hazlo o yo misma me encargo de fusilarte.- le dije con una mirada fría y asesina, si seguía hablando nos descubrirían, y estos pasillos si son muy, muy largos.

Cuando vi la puerta, sentí como si ya estuviera en el cielo, escuchaba a los angelitos cantar hasta que…

Marco: A donde van?

Nessie y Jane: Mierda!

Jane: Te dije que no era buena idea.

Jane: Amm…íbamos a una farmacia.

Marco: A una farmacia? A las 11:00 de la noche

Jane: Si amo, hay una que está abierta hasta las 12:00, y…y…- Jane apestaba mintiendo.

Nessie: Jane no seas mentirosa- Jane se me quedaba viendo con los ojos como platos.- Sr. Marco…digo Marco, íbamos a que Jane cenara porque tenía demasiada sed.

Marco: Ahh si claro, iban a que Jane cenara a un antro no?- como sabia?

Jane: Co-co-como, como lo supo?

Marco: Si Antonella no me hubiera dicho, ustedes dos se hubieran escapado a un antro.

Jane: Antonella- gruño Jane…quien chingados era Antonella para arruinar mis planes? Pero parece que la perra me lee los pensamientos, apareció una chica.

Antonella: Si Jane, yo le dije a mi amo. No podía permitir que desobedecieran las reglas.

Marco: Gracias Antonella, y ustedes 2 estarán castigadas toda la noche y parte de mañana hasta las 12:00, entendido? Así que a sus habitaciones señoritas. Buenas noches Jane- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- buenas noches Renesmee- dijo dándome otro- entiendan que lo hago por su seguridad.

Jane y Renesmee: Si señor.- dijimos "rendidas''

Después de eso Marco desapareció y al parecer Antonella iba a algún lugar especial ya que no andaba con el típico uniforme de los Vulturis, esta perra me las iba a pagar y muy caras. Cuando se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar nosotros nos dirigimos hasta nuestros cuartos, hasta que detuve a Jane en medio camino.

Nessie: Espera.

Jane: Que pasa?

Nessie: Vamos a perseguir a Tontonella para ver a donde va, porque esa si me las va a pagar y muy caras.

Jane: Mmm me gusta tu idea, vamos.

La seguimos hasta que llego a un tipo salón de fiesta, había luces, mesas, una bola de disco, bebidas y música.

Jane: No me acordaba, hoy iban a hacer fiesta.

Nessie: Mucho mejor, así la humillaremos públicamente- sonreímos con malicia y asentimos en forma de acuerdo. Entramos al salón y ahí estaba ella de espaldas. La tome de el cabello y luego la jale hasta mí, la tome del brazo haciendo una especie de llave.

Antonella: Aaaahh! Salvaje auch! Me despeinas, auch!

Nessie: Mira maldita víbora! A ver si aprendes a no andar de maldita chismosa eh! Y no meterte ni conmigo ni en mis planes, oíste?

Jane: Exacto Tontonella! Y esta las vas a pagar más caras- dijo torturándola. Después de unos minutos la solté y Jane me trajo una copa con lo que supuse era sangre y se la arroje a la idiota de Antonella.

Nessie: A ver si te quedan ganas de andarnos delatando- después de eso nos dimos media vuelta y vi a toda la guardia con cara de shock, mientras caminábamos ellos iban abriendo paso.

Llegue a mi habitación y me iba a dormir…menos mal el castigo no me iba a afectar tanto ya que yo dormía y Jane no, lo cual me hizo sentir mal así que mejor fui a su habitación.

Nessie: Toc-toc puedo pasar?

Jane: Si, claro pero que haces aquí?

Nessie: No se me hizo justo que pasaras el castigo sola así que te voy a hacer compañía, te molesta?

Jane: No para nada! Mucho mejor! Lástima que no fuimos al antro íbamos tan bellas- dijo pestañeando

Nessie: Jajajaja si lo se! Pero tan siquiera podemos tomarnos fotos para entretenernos.

Jane: Si! Pero yo no tengo cámara.

Nessie: No te preocupes ahorita vengo voy por la mía- Salí y entre como un rayo a mi habitación saque la cámara y entre a su cuarto- listo.

Jane: Bien! Quien empieza?

Nessie: Tu primero, después yo y después juntas va?

Jane: Si!- empezamos a tomarnos fotos con caras raras, posando y así entre risa y risa se nos fue la noche.

Después me fui a mi habitación y justo cuando iba a dormirme tocaron la puerta.

Nessie: Adelante.

Alec: Hola, que haces vestida así?

Nessie: Ahh…mejor te muestro.

Alec: Que?- dijo confundido.

Nessie: Acércate- le puse mi mano en su mejilla, le mostré todo lo que paso hace unas horas.

Alec: Jajaja pequeña mentirosa- dijo tocando mi nariz- entonces veo que no has dormido así que te dejo, mi habitación es tuya.- no aguantaba las ganas de besarlo…porque cuando quería que me besara no lo hacía? Caí en cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Alec.

Nessie: También lo que hay dentro de ella?

Alec: Si…lo que quieras o necesites es tuyo.

Nessie: Bien- lo dije en casi un susurro, el no había captado el doble sentido de lo que le dije así que me acerque a él, lo tome de su cabello y trate de controlar mi respiración, estaba decidida, YO lo iba a besar, YO iba a tener el control…o eso esperaba. Me acerque y lo bese con todo mi amor, las cosas empezaron a subir de tono, al punto de que yo estaba arriba de el tratando de desabotonar su camisa y sus manos en mis piernas.

Alec: Renesmee…no...

Nessie: Dijiste que todo lo que estaba en esta habitación era mío, que todo lo que quisiera era mío…y yo te quiero a ti.- me beso con tanta ternura.

Alec: Y así es, solo que…te puedo lastimar.

Nessie: No soy completamente humana Alec, y no me importa…tan solo trata.- Olí a Tontonella y por lo que me conto Jane anoche de la relación entre Alec y Antonella sabía que ella seguía obsesionada con él, así que tuve que actuar rápido.- RAYOS!

Alec: Que…- lo bese con tanta pasión que volvimos al inicio, pero esta vez no me interrumpió, pero tenía que cagarla la Tontonella, menos mal que nos vio.

Antonella: Eres su novia?- dijo sorprendida.

Nessie: SI! Y nos estas interrumpiendo…que no te enseñaron a tocar puertas?

Antonella: Cállate! Que no te creo…verdad que no es cierto Alec?

Alec: Antonella! Lárgate de mi cuarto y deja de molestar a MI NOVIA- dijo enojado y frio.

Antonella: Me las vas a pagar maldita! Por humillarme en frente de toda la guardia y por robarme a MI Alec.- eso si me molesto mucho por 2 razones: 1. A mí NADIE me amenaza y 2. EL ES MIO!

Nessie: Lárgate si no quieres que te pegue una putisa tan grande que vas a quedar irreconocible, y deja de decir Mi Alec porque él es MIO! Y DE NADIE MAS!- salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Alec: Todo tuyo…celostina- me sonrió y nos volvimos a besar y entre beso y beso nos susurrábamos _te amo, te necesito, Mi Alec, Mi Renesmee. _Después Alec se posiciono arriba de mí y yo tratando desabotonar su camisa, mientras nos besábamos.

Alec: Renesmee, espera…te amo y lo sabes, pero quiero hacer esto correctamente.

Nessie: Que?

Alec: Si, hablar con tus papas, pedirles permiso…sé que es algo pasado de moda

Nessie: Si! Demasiado… Alec si lo haces mis papas te mataran.

Alec: Pero…

Nessie: Hay que esperar- dije besando su cuello- después hablamos con ellos y haces esa cosa rara que quieres hacer- Alec solo rio por lo bajo.

Alec: Tu ganas…pero no del todo, tengo que estar en la sala de tronos.- hice un puchero para ver si se quedaba- No, eso no funciona conmigo…lo siento mi amor pero me tengo que ir y tú tienes que descansar

Nessie: Esta bien- suspire rendida, me voltee de lado contrario al que él estaba, para dormir.

Alec: Que? No te piensas despedir de tu novio?- dijo como un niño inocente, me pare de la cama para despedirme de él, lo abrace y le di un tierno beso en los labios.- Así me gusta, nos vemos en unas horas, y si vas a salir…te cambias no quiero que te anden mirando de esta forma.

Nessie: Creí que la celosa era yo…no te preocupes no suelo vestir de esta forma. - le dije dándole otro beso.

Alec: Ya me voy antes de que me arrepienta.

Nessie: Jajaja, ándale ya pues…oye! Cuidadito con Tontonella.

Alec: Jajajaja eres mala! Por cierto pobrecita, creo que ya no va a querer andar de chismosa.

Nessie: Aee por favor eso no fue nada a lo que le hubiera hecho…y si espero que ya se le quite lo bocona.

Alec: Siempre ha sido así. Bueno, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Nessie: Yo más!

Alec: No, yo más!

Nessie: Yo uno mas siempre que tu.

Alec: Yo dos más.

Nessie: Aun así te sigo ganando.

Alec: Tramposa- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Nessie: Por cierto Vulturi no me andes diciendo que hacer y que no escuchaste?- me lanzo un beso y salió por la puerta.

**Fin flashback**

Todavía al recordar sus besos, sus caricias me hacían estremecer, lo extrañaba y demasiado, pero lo que más me dolió fue cuando le tuve que mentir.

**Flashback**

Nessie: MAMA! Porque? Porque no puedo estar con él?

Bella: ES UN VULTURI! Entiende, solo quiero lo mejor para ti mi amor…en algún lugar te está esperando, alguien especial, alguien que si te quiera de verdad.

Nessie: El si me quiere de verdad!

Bella: Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan he dicho que no! Nos vamos de Volterra y es mi última palabra, así que ve desasiendo esa relación si no quieres que yo misma lo haga.

Nessie: Esta bien.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía. No sabía que le iba a decir…_Alec, ya no te amo._ Eso me dolía más a mí ya que era una gran mentira. Me iba a pedir razones del porque terminaba con él. _Alec yo me iré a Forks…_ sentí unas manos frías rodeando mi cintura y unos labios en mi mejilla.

Alec: Princesa, te extrañe.

Renesmee: Alec solo fueron como 3 horas.

Alec: Lo cual parecía 3 milenios…que te pasa?

Renesmee: Que? A mí? Porque?

Alec: Estas rara, ni siquiera respondiste a mis besos, ni mis caricias…Renesmee que tienes?- me separe de el, y me quede mirándolo por unos segundos, con cara seria y mirada fría…iba a hacer el peor error de mi vida.

Renesmee: Alec, me voy a Forks, no puedo estar aquí.

Alec: Que? Es broma verdad?

Renesmee: Que me estás viendo reírme o algo idiota?

Alec: Renesmee que te pasa?

Renesmee: Alec yo…yo ya no te amo.

Alec: QUE! No es cierto…tu me amas, tú misma me lo dijiste y hasta tratamos de tener…

Renesmee: Alec! Basta acepta tu derrota Vulturi!

Alec: Quien te hizo cambiar de opinión?- dijo enojado y dolido, me mataba verlo así, tome aire para poder hablar, ya que tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Renesmee: Nadie. Simplemente que si sigo contigo me quedare estancada en estas 4 paredes.

Alec: Renesmee, te juro que dejo la guardia para irnos a vivir a otro lugar tú y yo solos pero quédate conmigo.

Renesmee: No! Ni se te ocurra hacer eso…simplemente…lo nuestro solo fue pasajero, creo que fueron mis hormonas o no lo sé, pero ya no siento lo mismo.- hubo un gran silencio, el más doloroso que he escuchado.

Alec: Bien, solo quiero que sepas que lo mío no fueron solamente "hormonas''…solo haz tu vida y yo hare la mía- dijo con tono frio. - cuando te vayas, ni se te ocurra buscarme para despedirte.- cada palabra que me decía era como una puñalada en mi corazón.

Renesmee: Bien.

**Fin flashback**

Edward: Ya, ya no llores, princesa.

Bella: Que te pasa? Te sientes mal mi amor?

Nessie: Solo déjenme sola.

Y así todo el camino pase, llorando y mi tío Jasper consolándome.

Llegamos a Forks y bajamos del avión. Fuimos rumbo a la casa Cullen yo me fui con mis papas.

Bella: Mi amor no te alegra regresar a tu casa?

Nessie: Si, supongo.

Bella: Oh pequeña se que extrañaras a tus amigos de la escuela, tus clases y a tus primas, pero…

Nessie: Y a Aro, Marco, Cayo, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Jane, Felix, Demetri…

Bella: Mándales cartas…aparte aquí también tienes amigos, porque no vas con…Jake- Jacob! Claro! Porque no lo pensé, el me ayudaba cuando estaba triste y me divertía con el…bueno cambiamos un poco ya que a mí me empezaron a gustar otro tipo de cosas pero coincidíamos en algo…carros!

Nessie: Claro…después de descansar un rato porque estoy cansada.

Llegamos a la casa y entre a mi cuarto…

El cual tenía que hacer unas modificaciones. Nota mental: Planes con mi abuelita y mi tía Alice pasado mañana.

Me acosté en la cama y me quede pensando en Alec, _MI ALEC. _Lo extraño tanto…todavía no entiendo como mi mama no aceptaba mi relación con Alec, el amor de ella también fue prohibido, pensé que ella me entendería. Que quería ella? Porque no quería que yo me quedar en Volterra? Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que algún día las descubriré. Ahora tenía que aferrarme a la idea de que ya iba a estar con Alec, ya no lo volvería a ver JAMAS. Tendría que vivir el resto de mi eternidad sin él. Mi mama ya ni me dejaría visitar a mis primas en Volterra, ni dejaría que viajara sola.

Lo perdi, lo perdi, lo perdi para siempre.

El sueño me gano, pero solo tenía pesadillas de Alec y me despertaba gritando y llorando a mitad de la noche. Ya no soportaba el dolor. Pero ahora así sería mi eternidad, triste, dolorosa…solitaria. Que hacía en las mañanas? Fingir que estaba bien, fingir una sonrisa cuando por dentro…era todo lo contrario.


	12. Chapter 12

Por Alec:

Porque! Porque a mí!...no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer. Renesmee me ama yo lo sé! Lo siento, pero si esa fue su decisión, muy bien 2 pueden jugar a este juego. Aunque me duela tengo que olvidarla, _pero es imposible_. Ya han pasado 5 meses, 5 malditos y miserables meses y no la puedo olvidar, ya trate de todo: me acosté con la primera que veía, casi y hasta le bajo Camila a Demetri, en mis misiones no me concentraba pero obvio que las cumplía, era más frio y ni me podías hablar porque te aniquilaba. Y caí tan pero tan bajo que regrese con Antonella. Jane por supuesto me bofeteo 3 veces porque había regresado con ella. Y sinceramente ya me tenía harto, harto de que siempre quisiera "jugar'', harto de que coqueteara "despistadamente'' con los de la guardia en mis narices, harto de toda ella.

Como extrañaba a Nessie, cada vez que veo a sus primas con Demetri y Michael me pongo a recordar cuando las conocimos, cuando vi bajar a ese ángel negro del avión. Recuerdo cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que compartí con ella. La amaba, la amo y siempre la amare.

Cada día se siente como 1 milenio y ya no puedo soportarlo la necesito tenerla conmigo, acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas, besar sus tentadores labios, jugar con sus rizos de cobre mientras duerme, tener su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras la arrullaba en las noches, escuchar su corazón latirla necesito a toda ella. El único recuerdo que tengo de ella es su carro,(ya que me quede con él) todavía recuerdo cuando salimos a dar una vuelta por Volterra y ella aferrada a que quería manejar, jaja todavía me acuerdo y me da risa.

**Flashback**

Alec: Renesmee! No! No vas a manejar, te lo digo porque ya me subí a tu carro y no es nada seguro para ti.- dije cruzándome de brazos

Nessie: Alec! Por favor, solo deja lo veo y te digo si es seguro o no. Por favor, por favor- dijo suplicándome y haciendo pucheritos.

Alec: NO!

Nessie: Aee, ándale y te juro que te lo compensare pero déjame manejar MI carro.- dijo besándome, esta niña me va a matar!

Alec: Nessie, no hagas eso, si no vas a terminar convenciéndome- de repente se pego a mí y paso una de sus manos por mi pecho y fue bajando hasta el zipper del pantalón, esta chica si sabia como convencerme, trague saliva en seco a lo cual ella sonrió con malicia.- ten las llaves.

Nessie: Te amo!- las tomo y fuimos a ver su preciado carro. Pero le tape los ojos- que haces?

Alec: Se supone que era una sorpresa que no?- se dio media vuelta con los ojos tapados y me dio un beso. Seguimos el camino y cuando destape sus ojos su cara no tenia precio.

Nessie: AHHHHHHH! MI CARRO, MI CARRO, MI CARRO!- grito como loca, pero era _mi _loca.- vámonos!

Después de que nos multara un policía por el exceso de velocidad que llevaba Renesmee, y después de que Renesmee hiciera su rabieta y yo la consolara, nos fuimos a pasear, a comer, y a platicar de nosotros. Llegamos al castillo y lo primero que dije fue.

Alec: NO ME VUELVO A SUBIR A UN CARRO QUE TUU CONDUZCAS EN MI ETERNIDAD!

Nessie: Aww, hermoso no te gusta como manejo?

Alec: No!

Nessie: No te decía a ti, le decía a mi carro.

Alec: Ah! Ósea que ahora quieres más al carro que a tu novio, bien- dije en forma de indignado y me di media vuelta.

Nessie: Claro que no!...sabes que a ti te amo. Y a mi carro también pero de diferente manera. Pero tú siempre serás el primero en todo.- me di media vuelta para abrazarla y la alce en el aire.

Alec: Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!- empecé a gritar como loco.

Nessie: Shhh! Cállate! Te van a escuchar loquito- dijo dándome un pico.

Alec: No me importa! QUE ME ESCUCHE TODO EL MUNDO QUE TENGO LA NOVIA MAS HERMOSA, INTELIGENTE, GROSERA, Y LA PEOR CONDUCTORA DEL MUNDO! Y QUE ESTOY DESQUISIADAMENTE LOCO POR ELLA!.

Nessie: Oye! Gracias y no gracias ehh! Con que la peor conductora no?

Alec: Si eres un asco conduciendo- dije burlándome de ella- parece que no sabes que son los frenos- dije llenándola de besos mientras ella reía.

**Fin flashback**

Por Renesmee:

5 meses5 meses sin tener a Alec conmigo, pero lo hecho está hecho y ya no lo puedo remediar. 5 meses sin dormir, todas las noches tenia pesadillas con Alec, lloraba dormida, ya no cazaba, solo la pasaba en el estudio de ballet que mi papa me mando hacer, y 4 veces a la semana visitaba a Jacob.

Estos 5 meses aparte de que se me han hecho los más miserables de mi vida porque no estoy con Alec, se convirtieron en un infierno desde que me entere que Jacob estaba imprimado de mí.

**Flashback.**

Me desperté y me fui al baño, al verme al espejo me di cuenta de que no me había quitado la ropa de ayer y que mis ojos estaban hinchados. Volví a llorar en la noche. Ni Jacob podía evitar sacar a Alec de mi cabeza y nadie lo haría de eso estaba segura.

Me di una ducha y me puse una blusa blanca, unos jeans, mis converse blancos y mi chaqueta de cuero negro. Ni desayune, y nomas me fui a la reserva, al llegar fui a la casa de Jake quien estaba afuera esperándome, supongo. En cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

Jake: Nessie! Al fin vienes

Nessie: Si, no exageres solo fueron 3 días sin verte- dije con indiferencia- que haremos hoy?

Jake: Lo que tú quieras princesa, pero- agghh! Como odiaba que me digiera princesa, me recordaba a _Alec._ Si supiera cuanto lo extraño y lo amo, y que estoy muy arrepentida por lo que hice, y que lo siento demasiado.

Nessie: Peroo?- dije mirándolo para que continuara.

Jake: Acompáñame- me dijo esta vez serio. Llegamos a nuestro tronco y nos sentamos.- Nessie, tu sabes que es la imprimación?

Nessie: Si, es algo así de amor a primera vista pero más fuerte, y eso lo tienen los hombres lobo como tú, o algo así escuche decir, estoy en lo correcto?

Jake: SiNessie yoyo ya imprime- que? Porque no me lo había dicho, tan siquiera podía estar feliz por alguien más, y quien mejor que mi mejor amigo no? Aunque no se me hiciera algo justo que alguien decidiera por ti, y más por un asunto que solo es _magia._

Nessie: En serio, y por qué no me lo habías dicho? Y quien es?

Jake: Esa persona en la que imprime, amm…fuiste tú Nessie. Tú eres mi impronta- Queee? No, yo no podía. Esto es mentira! Yo no lo quiero! Y menos por lo que me entere de él y mi mama. Respire profundo para no hacer alguna estupidez. Pensé 3 veces lo que iba a decir.- Nessie? Te pasa algo?

Nessie: No.

Jake: Y qué opinas?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, que antes se me hacia linda, me contagiaba su felicidad, pero ahora solo me producía asco, rabia y ganas de golpearlo.

Nessie: Que opino de que?

Jake: Nessie, quieres ser mi novia?- NO! NUNCA!

Nessie: Jake contéstame algo y yo te contesto tu pregunta.

Jake: Si, pregunta lo que quieras.

Nessie: Mi familia lo sabia?

Jake: Ness...

Nessie: Contesta!

Jake: Si- maldita sea! Me las van a pagar muy caras.- ahora tu contesta a mi pregunta ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Nessie: Mañana te contesto a la tuya- dije regalándole una sonrisa fingida.

Jake: Pero

Nessie: Jake! Lo siento, pero tengo planes con Alice- dije alejándome de ahí, después de correr un rato y adentrarme en el bosque, empecé a maldecir a mi familia, como se habían atrevido a esconderme algo tan importante, no tenia opción, no tenia libertad de elegir entre Jacob y alguien más. Después de abrir mis ojos y estar en mis 5 sentidos pude ver que había destruido todo mi entorno, me quede satisfecha con el resultado ya que vi que había descargado toda mi furia, bueno no del todo, la terminaría de descargar en un rato mas.

**Casa Cullen.**

Llegue hecha una fiera, tirando puertas y todo lo que encontraba en mi camino.

Bella: QUE PASA?- bajo Isabella asustada al escuchar todo el ruido- RENESMEE! QUE TE PASA?- después bajo toda la familia menos mi abuelo Carlisle que estaba en el hospital.

Renesmee: USTEDES!- dije señalándolos.- PORQUE! PORQUE NO ME LO DIGIERON?

Bella: De que hablas?

Edward: Se ha enterado de la imprimación-dijo con los ojos como platos.

Bella: Si?- dijo Isabella emocionada y feliz?- le has dicho que si? Te felicito mi amor!- dijo abriéndome sus brazos.

Renesmee: Estas loca? Claro que no.

Bella: Que? Pero le dirás que sí.

Renesmee: NO! NUNCA!, YO NO LO AMO!- después de decir eso a Isabella se le descompuso el rostro.

Bella: COMO QUE NO SEÑORITA?

Renesmee: NO ME GRITES!, QUE TU ERES LA MENOS INDICADA! COMO CHINGADOS CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR CON JACOB DESPUES DE QUE TE HAYA BESADO A TI- dije con odio y asco.

Bella: NO ME HABLES ASÍ!

Renesmee: MIRA ISABELLA YO TE HABLO COMO SE ME PEGUE MI REGALADA GANA! Y USTEDES PORQUE NO ME LO DIJIERON! QUE CREYERON QUE YO ME IBA A ENAMORAR DE ALGUIEN COMO EL?

Alice: Renesmee, tranquilízate por favor, no te lo dijimos porque pensamos que todavía no era el tiempo.

Renesmee: Y cuando era? Cuando estaba pasando por un momento tan mal? Por un momento en el que tenía problemas y estaba en un abismo y después de tratar de levantarme me iban a lanzar otra piedra para volver a caer?- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no iba llorar, no enfrente de ellos.

Edward: No sabíamos que pasabas por algo así hija, y no queríamos hacerte más daño

Renesmee: No me importa! El daño ya está hecho. ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Si estoy atada a una maldita imprimación! Si mi familia me miente! Si mi propia madre me obliga a

Rosalie: A que Renesmee?- no lo aguantaba más

Renesmee: A terminar con mis ilusiones, a terminar con…con Alec!- todos me miraron con la boca abierta.

Alice: No-nosotros no lo sabíamos.

Renesmee: Claro…POR ESTO QUERÍAS QUE TERMINARA CON ALEC! PARA QUE YO ESTUVIERA CON JACOB! PARA YO LLENAR EL LUGAR QUE TU NO PUDISTE LLENAR!

Bella: NO ME IMPORTA! ALEC NO TE QUIERE! EL NO ES PARA TI!

Renesmee: Y JACOB SI? EL NO ME AMARA SI NO FUERA POR LA ESTUPIDA IMPRIMACION! YO NO LO AMO,Y NUNCA LO AMARE! METETE ESO EN LA CABEZA ISABELLA!...SE SUPONE QUE ESTABA ENAMORADISIMO DE TI QUE NO? QUE GRACIOSO QUE NOMAS TE CASASTE ME TUVISTE Y PUM SE VOLVIO A ENAMORAR DE LA HIJA DE ISABELLA SWAN!

Bella: NO ME HABLES ASÍ RENESMEE! Y TU DIJISTE, ESTABA! Y ES LA IMPRIMACION Y NO PUEDES HACER NADA CONTRA ESO- no llores, no llores, no llores. No sabía cuánto daño me estaba haciendo al decirme eso, ella nunca me había gritado, y siempre me apoyaba, fuera lo que fuera.

Edward: BELLA! ELLA SI TIENE OPCION Y NO LA VAS A OBLIGAR A HACER ALGO ASÍ, ES TU HIJA! TU UNICA HIJA!, Y NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE MI HIJA PASE SU ETERNIDAD CON UN CHUCHO QUE BESO A SU MADRE- por primera vez mi papa le había gritado a mi mama, o al menos enfrente de mí. Mi papa se había opuesto a algo de mi mama. No me imagino como sufrió al saber que mi mama beso a Jacob.

Bella: Edward- dijo en un frágil susurro- como-como puedes?

Edward: Lo siento, pero no hare que mi hija sufra por un error que no fue de ella, como yo…como yo pensé que fue mío.- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Bella: Renesmee, piensa en esto, Jake a estado ahí para ti SIEMPRE, te defendió de esos monstruos, te curaba tus heridas (sentimentales), ES TU MEJOR AMIGO! IMAGINATE QUE DAÑO LE HARIAS SI NO ESTUVIERAS A SU LADO!- Isabella tenía razón, pero yo no lo quiero! Ya ni siento que sea mi mejor amigo me da asco!, pensar que YO tengo que darle hijos y estar toda una eternidad a su lado! No NUNCA!

Renesmee: PUES ESOS MONSTRUOS COMO TU LES DICES, ESTUVIERON DISPUESTOS A ARRIESGAR TODO POR MI! - respire profundo y ordene mis ideas y llegue a varias conclusiones: 1. Que iba hacer yo sola en Forks, sin Alec? 2. Estaría el resto de mi eternidad peleada con Isabella? 3. Por mi culpa mis papas podrían tener problemas y llegar al divorcio, eso NUNCA! Y 4 la más importante; Jacob podría curar mis heridas, se que es egoísta porque no lo amo, pero tal vez con el tiempo pueda llegar a hacerlo, que sinceramente lo dudo pero el tiempo dirá- mira Isabella, está bien, hablare con Black y veré que pasa, no te aseguro NADA, pero hare el esfuerzo para que todo vuelva hacer como antes y seamos amigos.

Bella: Muy bien, así te vas olvidando de ese Vulturi

Alice: Bella

Bella: Nada, te aseguro que no te vas arrepentir Ness

Renesmee: Calla! No quiero que nadie me vuelva a decir Ness o Nessie! Entendido?- dijo tan fría que me parecía a Cayo.

Bella: Veo que ya se te pego el tonito de los Vulturi.

Renesmee: Si se me pego o no, no es tu problema ok?- todos se quedaron estupefactos- que esperaban de mi? Que después de obligarme a algo que yo no quería todo seguiría igual? Pues no, al menos no contigo Isabella.

Bella: No me digas así! Y no me hables así, SOY TU MADRE!

Renesmee: Lo siento pero la única mama que tengo es Rosalie y Alice. Ya que una madre no le hace ese tipo de cosas a una hija- dije con los ojos llorosos, pero seré fuerte.


	13. Chapter 13

Ya tenía saliendo con Jacob 1 año. Ya no soy la misma, se podría decir que me he vuelto como una Vulturi, aunque se quedarían muy cortos a mi lado. Sinceramente esta "relación'' que tengo con Jacob es más un juego, no lo quiero y aunque suene feo lo estoy utilizando para borrar a Alec de mi cabeza, porque de mi corazón, no puedo y no creo poder. Isabella esta más que encantada porque Jacob es su yerno y mi papa ni siquiera le gusta verlo. Toda la familia lo recibe bien pero sé que por dentro no les gusta la idea. Menos a mi mami Rose y a mi tío Jasper.

Me levante de la cama y me quede parada como estatua mirando a la nada. Pero me hizo reaccionar el timbre de mi celular, era un mensaje de Jacob.

_Hola mi amor, buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? Espero que bien. Te tengo una sorpresa así que ponte más hermosa de lo que ya estas. Te veo en tu casa, a las 12:00, besos. Te ama con todo su corazón tu Jake._

Que sorpresa será? JA! Como si me importara! Nomas le conteste al aventón.

_Hey, si amanecí bien. Ok te esperare. Te quiere Renesmee._

Me metí a la tina y me duche por 15 min. Después de salir escuche una pequeña discusión:

Rosalie: Vez a lo que has llegado Bella, Renesmee ya ni siquiera te dice mama. Y no te importa!

Isabella: Claro que me importa, crees que no me duele cada vez que te dice mami o mama a ti o a Alice y a mí me dice Isabella? Pero tan siquiera es feliz, y si no decirme mama o mami por que este feliz con Jake claro que me sacrificare!

Alice: Bella, ella no es feliz!- Sali de mi habitación a la de Isabella enredada con una toalla.

Renesmee: QUIEN DICE QUE NO SOY FELIZ?- dije con una gran sonrisa que casi se me desfigura la cara.

Alice y Rose: Carlie….

Bella: Ven se los dije! Ven aquí…

Renesmee: Aléjate de mi! Que este contenta de estar con Jake no significa que este contenta contigo. Mami Rose me haces el desayuno pofis?- dije pestañeando.

Rosalie: Claro que si mi amor- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Renesmee: Gracias! Mami Alice me arreglas? Hoy Jacob va a venir a la casa a darme una sorpresa y quiero estar guapísima como tu!

Alice: Aww! Claro que si mi niña! Ven aquí, te arreglare como yo! Igual de hermosa que yo!- dijo pestañeando a lo cual yo reí.

Renesmee: Adiós Isabella.- antes de que respondiera me salí de la habitación y me encontré con mi papi.

Edward: Mi amor! Pero que haces en una toalla afuera de tu habitación?- dijo con los ojos como platos.

Renesmee: Jajajaj aee papi! Pues vine con Isabella para "platicar''.

Edward: Se puede saber de qué?

Renesmee: Te diría pero tenemos prisa mami Alice y yo, porque va a venir _(el idiota)_ mi Jacob- dije fingiendo entusiasmo. Mi papa solo suspiro y me acaricio la mejilla.

Edward: Te amo y no me gusta lo que…

Renesmee: Si, si yo también te amo pero me tengo que arreglar- dije saliendo de ahí antes de que me diera el típico sermón de siempre.

Alice: Renesmee ven aquí, ponte esta ropa interior mientras te busco algo ok?- lo cual yo asentí, entre al baño y me cambie. Después de salir Alice me tenía un vestido blanco un poco elegante.

Renesmee: Mmmm… Ma no creo que sea el indicado, que tal uno así pero más casual, no me quiero arreglar mucho.

Alice: Pero mi amor está muy bonito- puse cara de cachorrito- está bien algo mas casual.-estuvo busque y busque hasta que dijo-PERFECTO!

images?q=tbn:

Renesmee: Mejor! Gracias ahorita regreso!- me lo puse y tocaron la puerta.

Rosalie: Pequeña aquí esta tu desayuno!

Renesmee: Voy mama!

Rosalie: Mira nada más que hermosura de mujer!

Alice: Si, si, si! Estas preciosa- dijo dando saltitos como loca.

Renesmee: Gracias- dije sonrojándome.

Rosalie: Bueno, ponte a comer antes de maquillarte y peinarte.- me desayune mis hot-cakes con fresas y mi vaso de sangre después de terminarlo me lave los dientes.

Renesmee: Listo!

Alice: Muy bien ahora siéntate que te vamos a poner mas hermosa.

Renesmee: Sin mucho maquillaje, que no creo que vaya a ser la gran sorpresa del mundo- Alice y Rose se miraron por unos segundos.- Pasa algo?

Rosalie: No hija, todo está bien- dijo sonriendo, sinceramente tenía tiempo sin escuchar la palabra _hija_la cual extrañaba.

Mi mami Rose me peino, me alació el cabello y mi mami Alice me maquillo muy poco, solo el delineador, un poco de rubor y brillo: .

Baje las escaleras y vi a Jacob muy bien vestido y una gran sonrisa al igual que Isabella. Mi papa tenía una sonrisa un poco triste y sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo especial, mis tíos solo tenían una sonrisa y mi mami Rose tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Ma Alice venía detrás de mí.

Jacob: Renesmee- dijo sorprendido.

Renesmee: Hey.

Esme: Vamos a la sala.- nos sentamos cada quien con su pareja.

Jacob: Bien, Renesmee sabes que eres mi vida, seré todo lo que quieras hare todo lo que quieras. - se hinco y saco una cajita QUE RAYOS ESTABA HACIENDO! No, no, no que no sea lo que estaba pensando- Renesmee te amo, y quiero hacer mi vida contigo, en un futuro estar en nuestra casa rodeados de nuestros nietos y amarte hasta la eternidad…cásate conmigo- NO! JAMAS! CoMO LLEGAMOS A ESTO?- Renesmee?- AYUDA! AYUDA! ESTOY ASUSTADA POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA! Voltee a todos lados por ayuda, pero todos estaban mirándome impacientes, unos dolidos otros sorprendidos y una persona mirándome con una mirada acusatoria, fría, amenazante; sabia a que se refería, si decía que no, lo humillaría y lo lastimaría hasta el punto de casi matarlo…Isabella.

Renesmee: Yo…yo- balbucee como idiota, pero que mas esperaban estaba asustada, tenía demasiado miedo que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Isabella me seguía viendo de la misma manera, me lastimaba cada mirada era como una cuchilla atravesándome, pero ya tenía algo claro: ella no me apoyaría- a-a-acepto.

Jacob: Oh Renesmee! Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra- dijo poniendo el anillo en mi dedo. Después me abrazo y beso. Mi familia nos felicito y después de eso Jacob se fue.

Isabella: Renesmee tenemos que hablar- su mirada era seria pero más suave.

Renesmee: Vamos.

Salimos de la casa al patio, me subí a un árbol y la mire desde arriba.

Renesmee: Que?

Bella: Puedes bajar?- la mire seria.- veo que no.

Renesmee: De que querías hablar?

Bella: Hija, ya no puedo con esto. Me duele que me llames por mi nombre.

Renesmee: Así te llamas que no?

Bella: Si, pero no es motivo para que me hables así. Mira hija yo no quiero estar peleada contigo y menos ahora que va a ser tu boda. Sabes que te amo.

Renesmee: Si tanto me amaras no hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste. Dejando aparte a Alec, destruiste un sueño muy importante para mí!

Bella: Y me arrepiento! Me arrepiento mucho! te lo juro- dijo sollozando- no seque tipo de madre soy, pero pensé que, que serias más feliz aquí con Jacob y solo eso te iba a llenar, te iba hacer sentirte completa- dijo arrodillada, no lo podía hacer, pero que tal si solo era una mentira? Solo para manipularme?

Renesmee: Júramelo por lo que más ames en esta vida que estas arrepentida- dije con voz firme.

Bella: Te lo juro por Edward, te lo juro por Charlie y Renee te lo juro por…por ti Renesmee!- hablaba enserio, no me sorprendieron las respuestas más que la ultima " _por ti Renesmee''_ - Renesmee lo siento por hacerte renunciar a tu sueño, te pido perdón si te herí de alguna manera, pero hija te amo más que a nada en este mundo y ya no soporto estar de esta manera contigo, solo perdóname por favor.- no se si confiar de nuevo en ella, sería difícil después de lo que pasamos, 2 años peleadas era demasiado, 2 años sin confiar en ella, 2 años odiándola por separarme de Alec, 2 malditos años siendo infeliz.

Por Bella:

Me dolía tanto que Renesmee ya no confiara en mí. Me dolió ver su cara de susto cuando Jake le propuso matrimonio, se que ella no creía en la institución del matrimonio, pero confió en que Jake la hará feliz, y sé que su vida será plena, satisfactoria, segura. Eso es todo lo que quiero para ella. Por eso la presione cuando Jake le pregunto, porque tenía miedo, miedo a que Alec la lastimara; él es malo, frio, sádico, calculador, es el don Juan en el mundo vampírico, es el temible y respetable Alec Vulturi, y tal vez Renesmee solo sería otra en su cama. En cambio Jake la ama, y la va a respetar.

Renesmee no me respondía, solo se dedicaba a ver el atardecer y ver los colores del cielo, pensando, reflexionando, espero que me perdone. Dio un suspiro.

Renesmee: Esta bien. Estamos bien.

Bella: No entiendo? Mírame a los ojos.

Renesmee: Estamos bien. No te perdono. Será como una tregua. Mientras dure esto de la boda será como si nada hubiera pasado, piso el altar y se acabo, me largo de esta casa, me largo de Forks, me largo de tu vida, para siempre.

Bella: NO!- eso era peor!- PORFAVOR! NO LO HAGAS! NO ESTAS PENSANDO CON CLARIDAD!

Renesmee: No me grites, te estoy hablando bien así que no me provoques.

Bella: Lo siento. Pero Renesmee por lo que mas quieras no nos dejes, vete de la casa pero no de Forks, te necesito!

Renesmee: Porque? Dime una buena razón para quedarme?

Bella: Porque te necesito, te amo, eres mi hija! Yo luche, y luchare por ti hasta la muerte

Renesmee: Tienes 2 opciones: Me quedo y no me vuelves a ver nunca o Me voy de Forks y me verías cada 2 siglos.- porque? Que le hice yo? Porque me trataba así! Tuve que pensarla muy bien, me la puso demasiado difícil. Creo que me tarde bastante porque Renesmee empezó a contar- Oferta a la 1, oferta a las 2 y oferta a las

Bella: Esta bien! Quédate y no te vuelvo a ver.

Renesmee: Esta bien mama- me dijo mama! Al fin! Se bajo del árbol y beso mi mejilla y ya iba a entrar a la casa cuando dijo- solo quiero que sepas que a mí me duele más lo que me haces, y lo estoy haciendo para verte feliz, porque yo también te amo y me duele verte triste. Así que piensa bien lo que te voy a decir- dijo con la voz quebrada y dándome la espalda- estoy arriesgando MI felicidad por la tuya.- después de eso entro a la casa.

Me quede afuera pensando las palabras que me había dicho, hasta que sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi.

Edward: Piensa bien Bella, Renesmee es igual a ti. Trata de ser feliz a los demás, pero tú eras feliz y ella no. Te hubiera gustado que a ti te hubieran obligado a casarte con Mike? O que tu madre te hubiera separado de mi? Aparte Renesmee tiene 17 años, pronto cumplirá 18 y será completamente libre, aunque ya los aparente- dijo con una risita- pero es nuestra única hija.

Bella: Lo sé, y me siento mal, pero solo quiero su seguridad y que alguien la ame para toda la vida, es mucho pedir? Desde cuando es malo pedir lo mejor para su hija?

Edward: Pero que tal si no es lo mejor?

Bella: Lo es! Yo lo se.

Edward: Esta bien, solo estoy opinando. Vamos dentro.

Bella: Mmm, ahorita yo entro.

Edward: Porque? En ese caso me quedo contigo.

Bella: No, no así estoy bien, mejor entra.

Edward: Esta bien.

Iba a ir a hablar con Jacob, estaba decidida. Corrí hasta la línea divisora y le hable a Jake.

Bella: JAKE! JAKE! JAKE!

Jake: Bella, que pasa?

Bella: Hola, venía a hablar contigo.

Jake: Y Edward?

Bella: Le dije que no viniera- me dio una sonrisa de picardía? Juro que vi en su cara una sonrisa de picardía! - qué pasa?

Jake: Que pasa de qué?...me sorprende que la sanguijuela no venga.

Bella: Jacob, que te pasa! Ya no le decías así a Edward, y te recuerdo que yo también soy una "sanguijuela''- le dije enojada.

Jake: Si, lo sé, se que eres una sangui….otra de ellos, lamentablemente.

Bella: Jacob!- corrió hacia mí y me dio un beso cargado de pasión, lujuria, deseo, y….QUE LE PASA! Lo separe de inmediato- idiota!- le di un puñetazo en la cara, menos mal que ya no era una humana.

Jake: Vamos, vas a decir que no te gusto? Tiene ventaja ser vampira, te puedo besar con todas mis fuerzas sin lastimarte.

Bella: Que te pasa! Estas comprometido con MI hija y ahora me besas así como así! Creí que amabas a Renesmee!

Jake: Bella, yo creí que la amaba, pero solo la quiero, porque no te he podido sacar de mi corazón, te amo, te amo y no lo puedo evitar! Me da rabia verte abrazada a esa estúpida sanguijuela!

Bella: Porque le pediste matrimonio entonces!

Jake: Para…para estar más cerca de ti.

Bella: Jacob yo no te amo! Solo te quiero como mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que te haya creído todas tus mentiras, y por tu culpa Renesmee no me perdona! Pero esto se acabo, ya no seguiré tu estúpido juego de venganza.

Salí corriendo hacia la casa, no puedo creer lo que había provocado, me odio, me odio a mí misma, por su culpa aleje a Renesmee de Alec, por creer en sus estúpidas mentiras! Cuando llegue a casa entre como si el mismo diablo me hubiera perseguido, y vi a Alice con un montón de revistas junto con Esme.

Bella: Que hacen?

Alice: Preparamos la boda de Renesmee, que te paso?

Bella: Y Renesmee?

Esme: No quiso ver nada de la boda-dijo con voz triste- dijo que ella no iba a participar en los preparativos, que lo hiciéramos a nuestro gusto. Está en su cuarto.

Bella: Gracias!- salí disparada a su habitación y quería entrar, pero la puerta tenia seguro- Renesmee! Abre la maldita puerta!- dije golpeándola.

Renesmee: Mama! Respeta mi privacidad!- dijo abriendo la puerta enojada. Como la extrañaba, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, pero luego recordé que era mitad humana.

Bella: Lo siento, lo siento….ALICE Y ESME DEJEN DE HACER ESAS ESTUPIDECES!- dije gritando para que dejaran de planear la estúpida boda.

Alice: Bella! Que te pasa? Estas bien?

Bella: Renesmee, lo siento, lo siento mucho nunca te debí obligar hacer esta tonta boda. Tenias toda la razón, Jacob solo te quería para acercarse a mí. Y no quiero, es más te prohíbo casarte con ese idiota!

Renesmee: En serio? No es broma?

Bella: No mi amor, y te juro que nunca te obligare a hacer algo que tu no quieras.

Renesmee: Gracias mama!- me abrazo y yo igual- te perdono.- esas palabras me supieron a gloria.

Bella: Gracias hija.

Por Jazmin:

Estaba más que feliz, hace 6 meses Michael me propuso matrimonio! Lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma.

Todo a cambiado. Desde que _Ella_partió ya nada es igual. Tenemos prohibido nombrarla, Alec está muy afectado al igual que los señores Vulturi. Y nosotras también, era nuestra hermana mayor, nos aconsejaba y nos guiaba. Me hubiera encantado compartir este momento tan importante con ella, es cierto que tenia a Camila pero no era la misma.

Por Camila:

Me iba a casar! Me iba a casar! Me iba a casar! Estoy tan feliz que siento que voy a explotar. Amo a Demetri, lo adoro, es mi vida. Teníamos todo planeado, y digo tenemos no refiriéndome a Demetri sino a Jaz y a mí. Nos casaríamos las 2 el mismo día, así que planeábamos todo juntas, junto con las chicas de la guardia obvio! Estaba en mi habitación, y salí para ir a la habitación de Jazmin para ir a planear la boda porque ya solo quedaba 1 mes, y nos faltaba algo muy importante…la música.

Toque la puerta y me contestaron con una adelante.

Cam: Hola, estas lista?

Jaz: Hola, si ya estoy lista nos vamos?

Cam: Claro que si!

Salimos de su habitación y nos juntamos en la sala de fiesta. Cuando llegamos ya estaban todas ahí.

Chicas Vulturi: Hola!

Cam y Jaz: Hola!

Heidi: Bueno, tenemos todo pero se nos olvido un pequeño detallito.

Jane: La música.

Corín: Bueno yo pensaba en una banda

Renata: Estas loca! Que al caso, no, no mejor algo así como un DJ.

Heidi: Tú y tus cosas electrónicas, te recuerdo que no eres de esta era.

Jane: Basta.

Cam: Pues yo si creo que una banda seria padre no?

Jane: Si tal vez.

Renata: Hay no! Esta de lo peor.

Heidi: Renata es su boda, así que si ella quiere banda adelante.

Corín: Jaz, querida tu qué piensas? No has dicho nada desde que llegaste, te recuerdo que también es tu boda.

Jaz: Yo… yo pensaba en una mejor idea- dijo con una sonrisa macabra, eso no iba a traer nada bueno...


	14. Chapter 14

Por Renesmee:

Estaba mas tranquila. Me era más fácil respirar. Al fin mi mama había recapacitado, y ya era libre, libre de Jacob, libre de ese odio que tenia hacia mi mama…mi mama, que lindo sonaba, al fin todo está bien. Pero tenía 2 problemas que me arruinaban esa felicidad: 1. Jacob y 2. Alec.

Jacob porque todavía no iba a decirle que esto se termino, estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo sin lastimarlo.

Alec, todo estaba bien y seguir sufriendo por el solo me lo hacía más complicado. Lo amo, demasiado, pero lo tengo que aceptar que ya todo está perdido. No puedo estar con él, porque está mal. El es un Vulturi yo una Cullen, simplemente es algo imposible…DE QUE HABLO! MIS PRIMAS SON NOVIAS DE 2 VULTURIS! Y SON CULLEN! _ Renesmee pero sus mamas no los odian como tu mama lo hace_-dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza y tenía mucha razón. Mi mama odiaba a Alec y eso no lo podía cambiar, y no voy a tener problemas con mi madre otra vez por un chico, fue demasiado duro 2 años de estar peleadas para volver a lo mismo, y no es que no ame a Alec.

Suspire, mejor me concentraba en otra cosa, como a que escuela entrare, porque no pienso estar encerrada el resto de mi vida.

Alice: RENESMEEEEEEE!

Renesmee: NO MAMES! Que tienes Alice!- dije en el piso, ya que del susto me había caído.

Alice: Adivina quien se casa?

Por Jazmin:

Tenía una mejor idea para la música, sinceramente una banda no era lo mejor y un Dj, es enserio? Ya me imagino a Aro bailando party rock anthem de LMFAO haciendo el shuffle, WTF? Así que seamos realistas mejor una cantante…que tal…

Jaz: Renesmee- susurre

Corín: Qué?

Jaz: Yo quiero que Renesmee cante en mi boda.

Cam: Disculpa pero es nuestra boda, y porque _Ella?_ Sabes que Alec no…

Santiago: Chicas, chicas!

Chelsea: Que pasa?

Santiago: Renesmee...Renesmee se casa.

Alec: QUEEEEEEE?

Jane: Alec.

Alec: Cállate!...Santiago como que Renesmee se va a casar?

Santiago: Yo…ehh…

Alec: SANTIAGO- rugió Alec

Santiago: Aro me mando a una misión en Seattle y pues pase por Forks y creí que sería bueno ir a dar una checada a los Cullen, cuando llegue olí algo asqueroso y me detuve en un árbol, entonces escuche que le dijo…Alec en serio quieres saber?

Alec: DIME! Con las exactas palabras…o si no me encargo de yo mismo arrancarte la cabeza.

Santiago: Dijo algo como: "Renesmee te amo, y quiero hacer mi vida contigo, en un futuro estar en nuestra casa rodeados de nuestros nietos y amarte hasta la eternidad…cásate conmigo''

Alec rompió un pedazo de la mesa.

Jane: Alec tranquilízate.

Alec: Que respondió ella?- dijo con la voz un poco quebrada, y el dolor marcado en su cara,

Santiago: Que si- susurro.

Alec salió disparado de la habitación.

Chelsea: No debiste haberle dicho

Santiago: No fue mi culpa de que el llegara en el preciso momento, aparte saben que cuando Alec te amenaza si lo cumple.

Cam: Entonces no creo que Nessie pueda venir.

Jaz: Eso no significa que no pueda venir y cantar para nosotras.

Heidi: Cantar? Porque lo haría?

Jaz: Porque yo no quiero ni banda, ni Dj…quiero solo un cantante, y quiero a Renesmee.

Jane: Pero que hay de Alec, o de Aro?

Jaz: Mira Jane- pero me mando una mirada fría, así que suavice mi tono- ella tendrá que venir, porque es parte de mi familia y están invitados, mande la invitación hace 1 semana. Así que lo hecho está hecho.

Todas suspiraron. Sabía que no estaban del todo convencidas de mi decisión de la música.

Jaz: Vamos chicas no solo lo hago por mi boda, lo hago por Alec y Renesmee, y por todos…se imaginan si contratamos una banda, son humanos y no todos se controlan con la sangre, y un Dj igual. Así que quien mejor que Renesmee.

Jane: Y con qué te refieres a "lo hago por Alec y Renesmee''?

Jaz: Que tal vez su reencuentro pueda hacer que se en contenten y Renesmee se arrepienta y no se case.

Jane: PERFECTO! Tiene toda la razón, como no se nos ocurrió antes?

Jaz: Porque no tienen mi cerebro…bien entonces solo hablare con mi tía Alice para avisarle- en eso sonó mi celular- Alo?

Alice: Sobrina, muchas felicidades! Y no te preocupes me encanto la idea así que Renesmee va a estar ahí, esta obligadamente invitada

Jaz: Gracias tía! Oye- pero colgó, le iba a preguntar de la boda de Renesmee, pero no me dio tiempo.

Por Alec: (para esta parte escuchen esta canción: watch?v=GiqM27Ds9Rw)

No puede ser verdad, como pudo hacer para olvidarme tan rápido, cuando yo ni volviendo a nacer puedo olvidarla, pero tengo en claro…ella no me amo, no me ama, y no me amara. Como alguien se puede enamorar de un monstruo como yo? Y lo peor es que cada día la quiero más, la necesito mas, es como una adicción, que no la puedo dejar. Como debo hacer para olvidarme de sus besos? Tocaron la puerta, espero que no sea Antonella, aunque sinceramente no quiero ver a nadie.

Alec: Quien?

Jane: Abre, soy yo.

Alec: No, vete.

Jane: Por favor- dijo con voz suplicante

Alec: De cuando acá Jane Vulturi suplica?- dije burlándome de ella.

Jane: Desde el maldito día que fui tu hermana y me preocupe por ti.

Alec: Jane, eres la menor así que no tienes por qué preocuparte…puedo solo.

Jane: No es cierto, y lo noto en tu voz…por favor…por mi- tome aire, aunque fuera innecesario.

Alec: Que?- dije abriendo la puerta.

Jane: Estas bien?

Alec: Tu qué crees?

Jane: Lo siento.

Alec: No hay más que hacer…solo olvidarla.

Jane: NOO!...Alec, ella va a venir y pueden arreglar las cosas, y de paso dejas a la estúpida de Antonella.

Alec: Es que te gusta verme humillarme? No lo hare, ella tomo su decisión. Hizo su vida ahora es mi turno.

Jane: Tu turno? Alec que te paso? Tu ya no eras así…es que no te entiendo.

Alec: Si ella va a ser feliz porque yo no? Y con alguien que si me quiera de verdad como Antonella.

Jane: NO! NO! NO! NO! No me puedes hacer esto, porque ella?

Alec: Y porque no?- dije como si fuera algo tan obvio.- es bonita, es una Vulturi, me quiere y es buena en la cama que mas quieres?

Jane: Te odio! Estas mal de la cabeza!

Por Alice:

Mi hija y mi sobrina se iban a casar, pero como no pude estar en la planeación Rose y yo las ayudamos por medio de la webcam. No se lo había dicho a toda la familia ya que estaba un poco tensa la situación, pero ahora que todo está mejor, le diré a Nessie.

Alice: RENESMEE!

Renesmee: NO MAMES! Que tienes Alice?- me dijo en el piso y mirándome como si fuera algo raro y lo soy….soy una vampiro!

Alice: Adivina quién se va a casar?

Renesmee: Quien?

Alice: Cam y Jaz!

Renesmee: Que? Es enserio?

Alice: SI!

Renesmee: Con quienes?

Alice: Con Michael y Demetri.

Renesmee: Genial! Es súper! Mis primas se van a casar, quien lo iba a decir?

Alice: Te digo que es lo mejor?

Renesmee: Que?

Alice: QUE TU VAS A CANTAR EN LA BODA!

Renesmee: AE NO MAMES! PUTA MADRE! ME ESTAS COTORREANDO VERDAD?

Alice: Que es ese vocabulario señorita?

Renesmee: En serio te vas a poner a hablarme de modales?-dijo mirándome incrédula y con una ceja arriba como Bella.

Alice: No,… y no te estoy cotorreando!

Renesmee: QUEEE! ESTAN LOCAS? QUE TENGO CARA DE QUE SOY RENTABLE PARA UNA BODA O QUE PEDO? NO MAMES! ME ESTOY CAGANDO DEL MIEDO- dijo caminando como león enjaulado por la habitación, pero esta niña sí que es melodramática.- ES QUE Y SI ME EQUIVOCO? Y AHÍ VA A ESTAR ALEC! QUE PENA!

Alice: Disculpa? Escuche Alec?- dije burlonamente.

Renesmee: No! No quería decir eso- Pero me vino una visión en la que Alec le proponía matrimonio a una tal Antonella en 10 días, no lo iba a permitir! Nunca!- tía? Tía me estas escuchando? Estas bien?

Alice: Si, si mi amor, oye tenemos que alistarnos, ir de compras y eso porque partiremos lo más pronto posible.

Renesmee: Porque si se van a casar en 2 semanas?

Alice: Y? y yo quiero estar con mi hija!

Renesmee: Uyy! Lo siento. Está bien.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía, a hablar con Camila.

Alice: Contesta, contesta

Camila: Alo?

Alice: Mi amor! Soy yo tu madre

Camila: Mami! Ya vienes?

Alice: Si, me iré en uno días más, mi amor necesito que estés con Jazmin y me pongas en altavoz ok?

Camila: Si, deja ir por ella, está en su habitación.

Alice: Ok.

Camila: Listo!

Alice: Hola!

Jaz: Hola tía!

Alice: Hola, como han estado, me imagino que muy felices no?

Jaz y Cam: SIII! Estamos más que felices!

Jaz: No puedo esperar a que sea la boda.

Alice: Si lo sé, y lo siento mucho por no estar con ustedes estos meses, pero las cosas estuvieron algo tensas por aquí.

Cam: Si nos enteramos de que Nessie se casa. Pero con quien?

Alice: Si, si de eso quería hablar, Alec le va a proponer matrimonio a una tal Antonella, lo he visto, lo hará en 10 diez. Necesito que no lo permitan, distráiganlo, o…- demonios viene Renesmee.

Renesmee: Tía Al?

Alice: Si, si y hagan lo que sea pero yo quiero así el diseño justo como lo mande, no me importa si lo tienen que mandar hasta China! Pero no quiero que pase lo que le mencione señorita!...ahhh hola tesoro! Espera… entendido? Bien sin cambios!- colgué rápidamente, para que no se diera cuenta con quienes estaba platicando.- hola cariño que pasa?

Renesmee: Ehh, nada solo que… que rayos hacías!- dijo mirándome con expresión divertida.

Alice: Hablando de mi vestido.

Renesmee: Tía la que se casa es tu hija y tu sobrina no tu! No es necesario que te pongas tan loca con tu atuendo.

Alice: Loca? Me dijiste loca Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan! Hare que tú mama te peine y te vista en la boda! Ven aquí niñita!- dije correteándola por toda la casa, maldita sea porque tuvo que heredar la velocidad de Edward! Y eso que solo era hibrida, no me quiero imaginar si fuera una vampira completa.

Renesmee: Ya ya ya no te esfuerces tanto Alice no ha nacido nadie que me pueda atrapar! 

Alice: Ya verás niña!- hice mi mayor esfuerzo para atraparla, menos mal que estamos solas en la casa porque me iban a estorbar.- te atrape!

Renesmee: Duendecilla tramposa!- la abrace y la llene de besos, y de cosquillas mientras reía como loca.- basta, basta! Jajajaja.

Alice: Ahora quien es la loca?

Renesmee: Tu…yo!...Jajaja, aee mi pancita!

Alice: Tienes hambre?

Renesmee: No! Es que me duele de tanto reírme!

Alice: Jajajaja, venganza, dulce venganza.

Renesmee: Hablando de cosas malas, vamos de compras?

Alice: Porque las compras son malas? SON LO MEJOR!

Renesmee: Son malas cuando vas con una loc… cuando vas con alguien que no sabe cuando parar de comprarrrr!

Alice: Ja-ja que graciosa sobrinita

Renesmee: Lo sé, lo sé, es difícil ser linda, graciosa e inteligente!

Alice: Dímelo a mí.

Renesmee: Aee aja!-me dijo sarcásticamente- anda vamos antes de que me arrepienta!

Alice: Vámonos!

3 días después

Por Renesmee:

Estaba tan plácidamente dormida hasta que… UN PINCHI PENDEJO ABRIO LAS PUERTAS Y ABRIO LAS PUTAS CORTINAS Y DEJO ENTRAR EL PINCHI SOL! Y SE SUBIO A BRINCAR ARRIBA DE MI!

Renesmee: Hijo de tu puta madre! Bájate a la verga!- le grite enojadísima

Emmett: Aee la señorita! Amaneció de mal genio.

Renesmee: Mira oso mal formado! Que tienes mierda en la cabeza o que pedo crabrón? Son las 9:30 am y estoy despierta! No te suena raro? Y deja de brincar puta madre!- escuche un crujido, creí que me había lastimado pero no sentí dolor alguno.

Renesmee: PAPA! EMMETT QUEBRO MI CAMA!

Emmett: NO ES CIERTO EDDIE!

Renesmee: Chingada madre Emmett! Has quebrado mi cama!

Emmett: No pasa nada mounstri.

Renesmee: No pasa nada…PUES SI CABRON COMO TU NO DUERMES A LA VERGA!

Edward: Emmett! Baja en este instante y tu Renesmee! Metete a baña ahora mismo si no quieres que yo mismo te bañe!- grito enfurecido mi papa, y sabia que cuando hablaba así cumplía todo lo que decía.

Renesmee: Si papito!

Emmett: Si papito- dijo arremedándome

Renesmee: No me arremedes!

Emmett: Uhhh! Soy Renesmee, mírenme soy una niña wena! Y parezco un angelito porque tengo ricitos y las mejillas rositas! Uhh

Renesmee: You are gay!

Emmett: No es cierto!

Renesmee: You are gay! You are gay! You are gay!

Emmett: ROSE! DILE A RENESMEE QUE NO SOY GAY!

Rose: Renesmee Emmett no es gay.

Jasper: ES RE-GAY!

Renesmee: !

Emmett: Te voy a cortar el pi…

Esme: EMMETT! NO DIGAS ESO!

Emmett: Y porque Carlie si dice malas palabras- dijo con tono de niño.

Esme: Porque….Emmett solo no digas eso enfrente de Renesmee!

Renesmee: Ahora quítate si no perderemos el avión!

Emmett: Uhh, cierto! TE LO LAVAS BIEN!- grito afuera de mi habitación.

Renesmee: MEJOR QUE TU SII!

Me metí a bañar y me puse un conjunto que estaba en mi cama, supuse que Alice lo puso ahí.

file:/C:/Users/usuario/Pictures/'bella%20thorne,!

Nos fuimos al aeropuerto y al llegar haya nos esperamos 1 hora.

En el avión dormí y escuche música, estaba emocionada de volver a Italia, vería a mis primas, a Jane, a los idiotas de Demetri y Michael y veré a Aro y Sulpicia. Hicimos una gran conexión los 3, claro no se quedan atrás Cayo y Marco, junto con Athenodora.

Edward: Espero que no nos vayas a reemplazar como padres a mí y a tu mama con Aro y Sulpicia.- dijo celoso y enojado.

Renesmee: Celoso?- le pregunte en tono divertido.

Edward: Eres solo MI princesa, MI bailarina, MI nena, MI pateadora y MI HIJA

Jasper: Error es NUESTRA! Porque también nosotros la cuidamos.

Edward: Si, si, si….eres mía!- me dijo mi papa en el oído.

Renesmee: Jajajaja, claro que no los voy a reemplazar, los quiero demasiado como para hacer algo así. Pero tienen que aprender a compartir… así que cuando estemos en Italia no estaré todo el tiempo con ustedes, ya que tengo 2 años sin ver a Aro y Sulpicia bola de egoístas!

Bella: Ya dejen a la niña! Es cierto, tiene mucho tiempo sin verlos así que está bien mi amor, puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con ellos, siempre y cuando que no estén tan ocupados.

Renesmee: Lo sé mama.

Varias horas después de que mi trasero se acalambrara, aterrizamos en Italia.

Renesmee: AL FIN! TIERRA! De regreso nos iremos nadando!-dije fulminándolos con la mirada mientras ellos se reían.- No es gracioso que tu trasero se haga como una aspirina!

Esme: Aspirina?

Renesmee: Si! Plana y con una raya en medio!

Carlisle: Jajajaja! aee Renesmee! Tú y tus ocurrencias.

Renesmee: Admítanlo, se morirían de aburrimiento sin mí y mis ocurrencias.

Emmett: No sobrinita! Me iban a tener a mí!

Renesmee: Ja! Admítelo oso, te he quitado tu puesto!

Bella: Vamos, vamos! Se nos hará tarde.

Nos fuimos en 2 carros negros y 1 plateado muy bonitos. Yo me fui con Alice y Rose en el plateado, mis abuelos y Jasper en uno negro y mis papas y Emmett en el otro.

Alice: Bien, Carlie este es el plan, nosotros entramos pero tú estarás en medio de todos para que seas una sorpresa ok?

Renesmee: Es necesario?

Rose: Si! Para que se emocione más Aro y tus primas

Alice: Y Alec- susurro.

Renesmee: Ja-ja Alice muy graciosa.

Rose: Vamos vas a decir que no te mueres por verlo?

Renesmee: Estoy viva no?...y no se no tengo un buen presentimiento.

Todo el camino fue en silencio, hasta que llegamos al castillo. Me baje del carro y respire profundo,…hoy volvería a ver a Alec.

Nos recibió un grandulón creo que era Felix, pasamos por la recepción y la misma recepcionista nos saludo y nosotros bien educaditos saludamos de regreso.

Entramos en la formación "protejan el paquete…digo la hibrida'' y pude escuchar a Aro hablar y entre los huecos lo buscaba, pero no lo encontré. Escuche 2 vocecillas que me alegraron el día.

Cam: Mama!

Jaz: Mama!

Alice y Rose: Niñas!

Jaz: Donde esta?- me dio risa esa pregunta, no me acordaba que todavía eran humanas, 2 años de un muy buen entrenamiento para los Vulturi, ya que mis primas olían muy bien.

Renesmee: A quien buscan?

Jaz y Cam: NESSIE!

Renesmee: Aghh! No me digan así…por favor.

Jaz: Ammm ok…RENESMEEE!

Renesmee: Jajaja Jaz! Cam! Felicidades!

Cam: Gracias primiux!

Aro: Renesmee!

Renesmee: Aro!- corrí a abrazarlo.

Y así fui saludando a Sulpicia, Cayo, Marco y Athenodora. Pero mis ojos buscaban a otra persona…que nunca encontré.


	15. Chapter 15

Por Renesmee:

Estaba en la habitación que me asignaron; era muy bonita y comoda:

Estaba sentada en la cama viendo hacia la ventana pensando en…nada; era relajante y lindo; no pensar en mis problemas; en la gente que me rodea; en…_el._ Pero algo lo tenia que arruinar y ese algo era mi celular, no quería contestar pero el ruido me desesperaba conforme iba aumentando. Vi el numero y me di cuenta que no era ningún numero conocido; la lada era de Francia? Decidi contestar, tal vez se habían equivocado.

Renesmee: Bonjour?

: Bonjour, bon après-midi je parle de Miss Renesmée Cullen?

Renesmee: Si

:Oh c'est bon mon nom est Lucie, a parlé de l'Académie des Beaux-Arts de France.

Renesmee: Oh le plaisir est le mien, mais pour être à votre appel?

Lucia: Voulait savoir si nous sommes à l'honneur de se rendre en France pour faire une présentation du ballet en 2 semaines.

Oh, oh; en 2 semanas? Es demasiado rápido; pero este tipo de oportunidades no se presentan todos los días, oh si?

Renesmee: Sérieux? Ce serait formidable, l'honneur sera toute à moi, sûr d'être là.

Lucia: Parfait, l'espoir en 2 jours.

Renesmee: Bien sûr, merci.

Después de eso colgué, no lo podía creer! Iba a volver a bailar y en la academia de bellas artes de Francia!

Cam: Buenas tardes señorita! Se puede?

Renesmee: Claro! Adelante futura señora de Vulturi.

Cam: Ahh que lindo suena.

Renesmee: Jajaja, y a que se debe el honor de su visita Sra. Vulturi- dije haciendo una reverencia como la hacían los guardias a Aro.

Cam: Jajaja, deja tus payasadas, tenemos que hablar.

Renesmee: Esta bien, suéltalo.

Cam: Renesmee, me harias el extraordinario honor de…

Renesmee: CAM! ES LO QUE CREO QUE ES? CLARO QUE ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO!

Cam: RENESMEE!-dijo un poco molesta

Demetri: Lo siento pero ya esta apartada!- dijo Demetri asomándose por mi puerta.

Renesmee: Oye chismoso! Le están hablando a la dueña del circo no a los animales!

Cam: Jajaja, y aquí vamos de nuevo con las peleas.

Renesmee: Largo!- después de salir de mi habitación le hice la seña a Cam para que prosiguiera.

Cam: En donde estaba? Ahh si…Renesmee vas a cantar en mi boda!- solte una risa que casi me hago pipi en mis pantalones, pero al ver que Cam no se reia mi risa se cayo en seco.

Renesmee: Es broma verdad?

Cam: Me vez reirme?

Renesmee: Crei que era broma lo que me había dicho mi tia Alice, entonces cantar ehh?

Cam: SI!

Renesmee: Acaso estas lunática?! Yo, yo no se, no puedo.

Cam: Si puedes! Y lo haras…es mi boda, no me vas a abandonar verdad?- dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

Renesmee: Cuando es?

Cam: En 2 semanas!

Renesmee: QUEEE?! En 2-2-2 semanas

Cam: Si! Que no pusiste atención a lo que Aro dijo en la sala de tronos?!

Renesmee: Apoco hablo de eso? :O

Cam: Renesmee! Donde demonios has estado estas horas! En el planeta Alec?!

Renesmee: CLARO QUE NO! Ya ni me acordaba de el…gracias por recordármelo!- dije lo ultimo sarcásticamente.

Cam: Bien, lo siento, pero asi es va a ser en 2 semanas y vas a cantar unas que? 4 canciones? Si eso creo…no te preocupes tendremos unos músicos que te ayudaran y después de que tu cantes ellos tocaran toda la noche

Renesmee: Humanos?

Cam: Hibridos, idea de Heidi.

Renesmee: Buena

Cam: RENESMEE! No cambies el tema…

Renesmee: Es que,- tome un buen de aire para poder darle la noticia- mañana salgo a Francia, y pues…

Cam: Pero vas a estar en mi boda verdad?- dijo con tono preocupado y triste

Renesmee: Yo-yo….- genial ahora tartamudeo como estúpida! _Dicelo de una vez, no la ilusiones, dile que no estaras en el dia mas importante de su vida porque vas a bailar en Francia_decía una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Cam: NO!, Renesmee! Es un dia sumamente importante para mi y para Jaz, como que no vas a estar?!- grito con las lagrimas en sus ojos- pensé que siempre estarías para nosotras! Lo prometiste!

Jaz: Que pasa Camila!

Cam: Renesmee no va estar en nuestra boda!

Renesmee: Yo no he dicho eso!

Jaz: Es cierto Renesmee? Pero porque! Eres la persona mas importante en nuestras vidas y no vas a estar el dia MAS IMPORTANTE!

Renesmee:NO! Yo nunca dije eso!

Cam: Pero lo insinuaste con tu silencio!

Jaz: Tranquila Cam, tranquila…Renesmee, vas a estar en nuestra boda verdad?

Renesmee: Si, pero…

Cam: Si te vas a ir a Francia?

Renesmee: Pero regresare para su boda se los juro!

Jaz: Juradito?

Renesmee: Se los juro juradito.

Cam: Gracias!

Después de eso salieron de mi habitación: que iba hacer? Quien aseguraba que iba a estar en la boda e iba a cantar? NADIE! Pero lo prometi y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Al dia siguiente…

Bella: Hija que tengas mucha suerte!

Edward: Renesmee, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Renesmee: Gracias, a los dos. Me voy.

Cam: Lo prometiste.

Renesmee: Lo se, aquí voy a estar.

Jaz: Ten, aquí están las 4 canciones que te tendrás que aprender.

Renesmee: Ok.

Cam: Mucha suerte!

Renesmee: Con que?

Cam: Con el baile tontita!

Renesmee: Oh! Gracias!

2 semanas después

No es posible; hoy es la boda, no llegare a tiempo…

Lucia: Liste? Concentrante.

Renesmee: Oui, désolé, il ya des nerfs ne

Lucia: Vous préoccupez pas de parfait!

Solo asentí. Concéntrate, concéntrate… 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15…es hora:

watch?v=mPSwbFf_wok

Mientras en Volterra…

Por Alice:

Cam: No llega- decía nerviosa.

Alice: Ya, ya no te preocupes va a llegar te lo prometio, Renesmee siempre cumple sus promesas.

Jaz: Pero, ya es tarde…

Rosalie: Niñas! Renesmee siempre cumple! Y no es tarde todavía tenemos tiempo, ahora se callan y no lloren porque van a dañar sus maquillajes!

Alice: Relajense, que hicimos un gran trabajo para que lo arruinen; y tienen a sus futuros esposos esperando por ustedes asi que pongan esas sonrisas y dejen que les demos el ultimo retoque.

Rosalie se llevo a Jazmin al otro lado de la habitación y mi pequeña hija me hizo una pregunta que me dolio contestar; ya que según una visión que tuve Renesmee no iba a venir…

Cam: Mami, ella va a venir verdad?- yo solo mire hacia Rosalie que se muy bien escucho esa pregunta.

Alice: Si…

Por Renesmee:

Es tarde, es tarde…el maldito avión no llega! No voy a llegar! Solo tengo 1 opcion y no estoy segura de que sea muy buena que digamos…_lo prometiste lo prometiste lo prometiste!_ Hecho! A correr se ha dicho.

Sali disparada del aeropuerto y me puse a correr pero con estos zapatos no iba a ser fácil busque algo en mi pequeña bolsa de mano que llevaba; ojala y Dios me haya dado la inteligencia suficiente para haber guardado tan siquiera un par de zapatos mas comodos; bingo! Unos tenis! Apurate Renesmee! Apurate Renesmee! Meta: Llegar a la boda; viva…

Por Alec:

Estaba alistándome para la boda de mis amigos, estaban mas que nerviosos que si fueran humanos Demetri estaría sudando cual cerdo y Michael…en el hospital.

Michael: Y si se arrepienten?

Demetri: Callate, me estas poniendo mas nervioso!

Yo solo miraba la escena divertido.

Demetri: TU QUE! Deja de reírte!

Alec: Jajajaja, crei que había entrado en la habitación de los novios no de las novias jajajaja.

Michael: Algun dia Alec, algún dia tu vas a estar igual o peor que nosotros!

Demetri: Si! Y tu vas a estar lloriqueando como nena…

Alec: Naa! Y si eso pasa será en….naa! sigo dudándolo…

Demetri: Ni siquiera con Antonella?

Alec: Pues…no lo había pensado; me imagino que si…pero no estare como ustedes!

Michael: Sigue hablando!

Edward: Es hora!

Alec: Hora de irnos…a ver a quien me llevare primero a la nena Michie o a Demi?

Demetri: Tarado…vámonos!

Me sente en mi lugar y pude ver a todos los Cullen del otro lado, vi a todos menos a 1; Renesmee. Supongo que ha de estar muy ocupada con su boda para venir a la de sus primas.

Antonella: Estas bien mi amor?

Alec: Eh? Ah si.

Antonella: Ven, que tanto miras para el lado de esos?

Alec: Antonella, basta! No me hagas escenitas aquí por favor; que hay muchos aquelarres como para que me andes avergonzando.

Antonella: Claro, yo te avergüenzo pero te aseguro que la asquerosa hibrida esa no verdad? Acéptalo, se va a casar; ella NO-TE-AMA! Te abandono…en cambio yo si te amo, acepta lo que te conviene.

Alec: Silencio. Esto va a comenzar.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y empezó la música; Edward Cullen estaba tocando el piano con la típica canción de bodas. Y entraron Jazmin con Emmett y detrás de ellos Camila con Jasper. Empezó la ceremonia pero sinceramente no escuche nada. Solo me levante cuando se besaron y aplaudí. Después nos fuimos a la fiesta; quedo muy bien adornado; ni siquiera parecía que era el patio del castillo. Todos los aquelarres se fueron a sentar en una mesa. Hasta que subió Alice Cullen y anuncio el primer baile de los ahora recién casados.

Alice: Buenas noches a todos los invitados; les agradezco mucho a todos su presencia. Para dar inicio a esta fiesta quiero que pasen los recién casados a la pista a realizar su primer baile como marido y mujer.- todos aplaudimos y pasaron Demetri y Michael con Camila y Jazmin quienes estaban ruborizadas.

watch?v=8vzeQZUazk0

Entonces Edward Cullen empezó a cantar hasta que escuche una hermosa voz y voltee hacia atrás y pude ver a…ella.

Estaba mas hermosa que nunca; parecía un angel solo que en versión mas…sexy. Nunca me imagine verla de esa manera, no había cambiado nada; seguía esa inocencia en su carita de angel, ese cuerpo que me mataba, esos labios que tanto anhelaba besar.

(imagínense a bella thorne en este vestido )

Despues de que se terminara el primer baile salieron a bailar las demás parejas y Renesmee canto "jar of hearts'' "need you know'' y "get it right'' al final canto "someone like you'' y se sento con su familia. Mientras ella cantaba pude notar su anillo de compromiso; me partia el corazón si es que tenia uno saber que se iba a casar. Me mataba saber que no voy a ser yo quien la despierte en las mañanas, que no va a estar en mis brazos, no voy a ser yo quien la toque en la luna de miel.

Demetri: Sacala a bailar.- me dijo en el oído.

Alec: Esta comprometida.

Camila: Como dice Renesmee; del compromiso al altar hay un gran camino.

Despues de que se fueron me decidi; no veía al perro y no se iba a enterar oh si? No creo que Renesmee sea tan boba como para decirle que bailo con su ex no? Me pare de la silla y me dirigi a su mesa con mis aires de grandeza: que importaba que yo bailara con ella, si ya varios vampiros de varios aquelarres bailaron con ella; no puede faltar el de los Vulturis.

Alec: Disculpen, buenas noches; Edward me haría el honor de poder bailar con su hija?- dije educadamente.

Edward: Adelante.- le pedi la mano a Renesmee la cual dudo un poco; espero que acepte! Por favor, por favor, por favor! Al fin me dio su mano! Si! La lleve a la pista y empezó una canción nueva: watch?v=B8UeeIAJ0a0 (esta hermosaaa)

Alec: Es un gusto volverte a ver.

Renesmee: Lo mismo digo- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Alec: Y, como has estado?

Renesmee: Pues…bien supongo.- sus ojos no me decían eso- y tu?- muriéndome por ti!

Alec: He estado mejor.

Renesmee: Novia?

Alec: Que?- le pregunte confundido.

Renesmee: Tontonella; perdón Antonella…es tu novia?

Alec: Po que lo dices?

Renesmee: Porque me aniquila con la mirada; y porque estabas bailando con ella mientras yo cantaba y porque….

Alec: Ya, ya entendí. Mmm, si es mi novia.

Renesmee: Bueno, no deberías de estar bailando con la ex...es muy feo- dijo burlándose.

Alec: Tu prometido no vino?

Renesmee: Quien?- dijo alzando una ceja.

Alec: Jacob….no vino?

Renesmee: Amm, no pero el…

Antonella: Disculpa, me toca a mi, es un gusto verte de nuevo Renesmee; que cambiada estas; estas mas demacrada…se podría decir fea? Jajajajaja

Alec: Antonella, Callate!

Renesmee: No importa; fue un placer bailar contigo Alec Vulturi- dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios- por cierto Antonella; tu sigues siendo la misma zorra de hace años.- la jale del brazo y le dije al oído.

Alec: Para mi estas mas hermosa que cuando te conoci.- lo cual hizo que se ruborizara, como me encantaba causar ese efecto en ella.

Antonella: Que fue eso?

Alec: Nada, vamos a bailar o no?- Todavia no puedo creer que me haya besado tan cerca de los labios sabiendo que esta comprometida jajaja…que me querria haber dicho cuando Antonella la interrumpio?


	16. Chapter 16

Por Renesmee.

Me desperté muy cansada de la noche anterior, mis pies me dolían tanto que si pudieran hablar estuvieran gritando por ayuda. Pero no me arrepiento; hice la mejor presentación de ballet y llegue "a tiempo'' a la boda de mis primitas hermosas; baile con mi papito adorado, con mis tíos, con mi abuelito, con Aro, Cayo, Marcus, Demetri, Felix, Michael, Santiago, Afton y Garret, hubiera seguido bailando pero el celoso de mi papa dijo: _"es tarde, y Renesmee ya se va a dormir, ¿no es así hija?''__ ¡__Claro que no!_ Pero después de la mirada asesina que me dio después de leer mi pensamiento tuve que responder que si. Pero el baile que mas disfrute fue el que tuve con _él_, fue tan…mágico, especial hasta que se presento la zorra de su novia y lo arruino todo.

Un ruido en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quien?- pregunte.

-Servicio a la habitación- dijo una voz de un hombre demasiado profunda, me imagino que a de ser Felix, jaja todavía recuerdo nuestra conversación de anoche y me pongo a reír, sinceramente es muy simpático.

-¿Adelante?- conteste aun extrañada.

-Buongiorno signorina Cullen.- ¿que hacia Alec con una charola con comida?

-¿Alec?- dije sorprendida.

-Su desayuno...amm o algo así.-

-Grazie- conteste.

-¿Ni siquiera te pusiste piyama o algo?- dijo en tono divertido, no me había dado cuenta que seguía con mi vestido y mis zapatillas. Solté una pequeña risita al verme en el espejo.

-Si, creo que estaba tan cansada que ni me di cuenta.- admití.

-Ya veo…anello di fidanzamento bello._(lindo anillo de compromiso)-_dijo con muy poca emoción y algo de tristeza. No me acordaba de el anillo de Jacob, me imagino que seguía de alguna forma u otra comprometida con el.

-Mmm...credo che se._(creo que si)_-dije con un poco de decepción y nostalgia, de alguna forma u otra Jake siempre a estado para mi, desde que nací, es mi familia y no importa lo que pase la familia es muy importante y no he sido justa con Jake, pero también él tiene la maldita culpa, ¿que no se podía fijar en alguien mas? Yo apenas había nacido y ¡bum! Él se enamora de mi y mi maldito "destino'' estaba escrito; tenia que ser la esposa perfecta, tal como Emily.

-¿Pensi?_(¿crees?)-__dijo mirandome de una manera algo profunda._

-Grazie... è possibile ritirare._(gracias, se puede retirar)-__dije evadiendo el tema._

-Renesmee...-insistió Alec, ¿que le gusta verme sufrir? No me acordaba del maldito anillo y pensé que era libre pero ahora llega Alec y me lo recuerda.

-¡Fuori dalla mia stanza!_(¡fuera de mi habitacion!)__- le grite._

Salio de la habitacion y me quede completamente enojada y triste. Me sentia mal por haberle hablado asi; ¡pero que le importaba si yo estaba comprometida o no! Gracias a el ahora se que si lo estoy...¿o no? Mejor le pregunto a mi mama ella me responderia mejor. Me comi el desayuno. Despues me meti a bañar y me cambie de ropa.

No recordaba que ayer en la noche mis primas se fueron de luna de miel; me imagino que hoy ya...¡RENESMEE! ¡QUE SON ESOS PENSAMIENTOS! Soy una pervertida jajajaja les marcaria a su celular para saber que tal la noche pero no quiero arruinar su luna de miel. Asi que mejor me fui a la habitacion de mi mama pero no habia nadie, despues a la de mi tia Rose pero tampoco estaban, ni mi tia Alice ni mis abuelitos...ok esto me esta asustando; ¡como se iban a ir sin mi o sin avisarme! Mejor corri hacia el salon de tronos y vi a los 3 lideres sentados junto con la guardia.

-¡Neslie! Buenos dias, ¿como dormiste querida?- me saludo Aro con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Como me llamo?-

-Mmm, Neslie; ¿te desagrada?- pregunto algo avergonzado.

-No, ¿pero porque?-

-Porque tu nombre es muy largo y no quieres que te digamos Nessie, asi que combine _nes_de Renesmee y _lie_de Carlie y salio Neslie.- al parecer a Aro tambien le gustaba jugar con los nombres al igual que mama.

-Es muy lindo, gracias.-

-De nada querida. ¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Porque venias con esa cara?- pregunto preocupado.

-¡Aah! Si, esque no esta mi familia, ¿no sabe donde esta?-

-Salieron de caza querida, ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Marcus.

-Queria aclarar una duda; pero esta bien.-

-En ese caso, preguntanos a nosotros tal vez la resolvamos.- dijo Aro. No le iba a decir mi duda a ellos y menos con Alec aqui en frente.

-No es por nada pero son cosas de... ¿mujeres?- dije avergonzada, no se que se imaginarian con eso.

-Oh...- dijo Aro haciendo una expresion graciosa.

-En ese caso, puedes hablar conmigo preciosa.-dijo Sulpicia con una dulce sonrisa; pues ya que se ofrece tal vez ella me puede ayudar.

-Mmm, si no es mucha molestia...-

-Claro que no mi amor, ven aqui, me imagino que querras decirme en privado ¿no?- yo solo asenti y me fui con ella, me imagino que a su habitacion.

-Ahora dime, ¿que pasa?- dijo acariando mi cabello, mientras nos sentabamos en la pequeña salita que tenia.

-Tengo un problema...-

-¿Menstruacion?- ¡¿QUEE?! ¡yo no tenia eso!

-No, jajaja yo no menstruo...es otra cosa.-

-¿Tu primera vez?- Ok, ¡mejor le digo antes de que me diga si estoy embarazada!

-¡NO! Sulpi...¡soy virgen!-

-Ahh ok,ok...¿entonces?- pregunto confundida.

-Mira te contare desde el principio para que me entiendas ¿si?-

-Claro, tengo todo el tiempo para ti.-

-Mira, un licantropo llamado Jacob Black se imprimo de mi desde que naci, entonces con eso mi destino estaba escrito, yo me tenia que casar con el y ser la "esposa perfecta''. Yo creci y cuando aparente 12 años me entere, pero no quise tomarle importancia, pense que tal vez yo podria corresponderle pero yo ya tenia otros intereses como el baile,la musica, ser algo mas; como mi abuelo; yo no queria depender de mis padres toda mi vida y no queria ser otra carga para mi abuelito, tantos años trabajando y con Alice es mas duro ya que compra como...bueno no me desviare del tema. Cuando yo vine a la academia de Volterra me enamore de Alec.- dije apenada.

-¿Y porque le dijiste que ya no lo amabas?- dijo sorprendida.

-¡Porque mi mama queria que me fuera de aqui y que me enamorara de Jacob! Porque Alec no me convenia y me podia hacer daño-

-¿Tu mama te obligo a eso?- dijo entre enfadada y sorprendida.

-Si, porque si yo no lo hacia ella lo haria y yo no queria...cuando estuve en Forks, trate de olvidar a Alec y sali con Jake hasta hace unos meses atras el me propuso matrimonio.- le enseñe mi anillo de compromiso.

-¿¡QUE?! ¡COMO QUE TE VAS A CASAR CON UN CHUCHO!- dijo parandose del sillon.

-Sulpicia, calmate por favor, dejame explicarte- dije algo asustada por su reaccion. Respiro, algo que no era necesario, y se volvio a sentar.- mi mama me presiono para que yo aceptara, y yo no queria, porque no podia olvidar a Alec y yo nunca llegue a amar a Jacob; mi mama se dio cuenta de que Jake solo queria casarse conmigo porque queria conquistar de vuelta a mi mama.-

-¿De vuelta?- pregunto confundida.

-Amm, si mi papa y Jacob peleaban mucho por mi mama porque Jake la amaba y mi papa igual.-

-Oh si, ya entendi.-

-Mi mama me dijo que ya no me queria cerca de el y que me prohibia casarme con el. Gracias a Dios ella reacciono. Pero no le regrese el anillo y no le he dicho que no me voy a casar con el. Asi que te queria preguntar: ¿sigo comprometida con el?- dije nerviosa.

-Oh pequeña, lamento decirte esto pero...si. Mientras ninguno de los 2 haya dicho que ya no quieren casarse y tengas el anillo, sigues comprometida.- no puede ser, mi mundo se derrumbo y estalle en lagrimas. -Mi niña, no llores.- dijo tratando de consolarme.

-Es que renuncie al amor de mi vida...desperdicie años de mi vida y...cuando...pense que ya era libre de Jacob... ¡Y NO ES ASI!- dije entre lagrimas.

- Mira, cuando regreses...-hizo una mueca de dolor- dicelo, y termina con todo eso.-

-Gracias.- sinceramente, Violeta seria muy afortunada en tenerla como mama. -sabe, Violeta estaria muy orgullosa de usted.-

-¿Porque?- pregunto sorprendida

-Porque eres una gran madre.- despues sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, por un segundo pense que iba a llorar, pero ella no podia. Crei que la habia lastimado con mis palabras, me imagino que porque le duele que ya no le digan de esa forma- lo siento si la lastime...-

-No, no...- dijo rapidamente.- son las palabras mas hermosas que he escuchado en mi "vida''. Jamas pense que las escucharia algun dia.-

-Creo que seria mas especial si ella te las hubiera mencionado no.- dije volteando para abajo, por algun motivo me sentia mal por no se YO de quien le gustaria oirlas.

-No, me encanta como suenan salidas de TI, Carlie- dijo tomando mi barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿ya estas mejor?

-Si...-

-¿Quieres regresar a la sala de tronos para ver si tu familia esta aqui?-

-Si, me encantaria- salimos de la habitacion abrazadas, ella me arrebazaba como por 1 cabeza y media. Mi mama solo lo hace por una cabeza jajaja.

Cuando entramos a la sala de tronos, todos nos vieron sorprendidos; toque la mano de Sulpicia y le mostre mis pensamientos: " _Sulpi, ¿porque todos nos miran?''_y me dijo en el oido.

-Porque nunca nadie me a abrazado, aparte de Aro, enfrente de ellos.- me sorprendi ante eso, es como entrar con la reina abrazada, eso no se hace ¿no?, se rio bajito, ¿serian por mis pensamientos? Y si era por eso ya que asintio, entonces mejor me alejare. Trate pero me pego mas a ella.

Vi a mi familia en la sala, tambien sorprendidos. Mire a Sulpicia como indicandole si podia deshacer el abrazo a lo cual ella sonrio, lo tome por un si. Corri hasta los brasos de mi papa y le susurre un _Te amo_me susurro un _Yo mas._Vi hacia enfrente y Sulpicia estaba a lado de Aro.

-Neslie, como vez ya esta tu familia aqui... ¿resolviste tu duda?- me pregunto Aro.

-Completamente- dije regalandole una sonrisa a Sulpi.

-Familia Cullen, tiene muchisima suerte en tener a una nieta, sobrina y una hija tan maravillosa como ella.-dijo Sulpicia.

-Lo se.- dijo mama acariciando mis rizos, mientras los demas Cullen's me veian con ternura.

-La mejor.- coincidio mi papa.

-Y yo soy afortunada de tenerlos a ellos...y a ti Sulpicia.- dije.

-¿Yo?- dijo sorprendida

-De alguna forma, te has vuelto parte de mi familia, al igual que todos los demas.- todos los Vulturis me sonrieron y asintieron.

-Gracias, por tomarnos en cuenta de esa forma, tu tambien has hecho grandes cambios aqui, y te has vuelto una mas de nuestra...familia. Carlisle, amigo; formalmente y enfrente de todos quiero pedirte disculpas por todo el daño que hemos hecho a tu familia, y quiero empezar de 0, ¿que opinas?- dijo Aro.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, el pasado es pasado. Con mucho gusto acepto empezar de cero.- con eso se estrecharon las manos, sellando un pacto.

Sinceramente no puedo pedir mas, nunca me imagine que esto pasaria algun dia; pero esta pasando, asi que solo tengo que agradecer.

Despues de eso sali a Volterra...sin permiso, pero no creo que se enteren jejeje. Fui a dar una vuelta y me encontre en una tiendo unos patines, no se porque pero desde chiquita me llamaban la atencion, pero era muy miedosa como para intentar subirme en ellos. Pero ya no, hoy intentare patinar...aunque me duela :S.

_**MIENTRAS NESLIE APRENDE A PATINAR.**_

Por Aro:

Estabamos en la sala de tronos, mientras los Cullen iban a sus habitaciones, hasta que Caius hablo.

-¿Huelen eso?-

-¿Que?- pregunte confundido.

-Huele a...perro.- hasta que escuchamos unos gritos y si efectivamente olia a un hijo de la luna.

-¡Jacob!- grito Bella.

-¿Disculpa?- dije desorientado, ¿cual era el motivo que un chucho pise mi castillo?

-¡Maldito bastardo! Aro, Jacob Black esta en el castillo-dijo Edward con la mandibula tensa.

-No es necesario una introduccion Cullen- dijo un perro entrando a la sala de tronos.

-¿Quien eres?- le pregunte con voz fria.

-Jacob Black el prometido de Renesmee.- ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO ES POSIBLE, COMO SI SOLO ES UNA NIÑA! Por un segundo casi le grito a la guardia que lo matara pero Bella me interrumpio.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella Black!-

-¡NO! Ella es mia. ¡Me pertenece!- rugio.

-¡YO NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE PEDAZO DE ESCORIA! - dijo Neslie entrando con su vestido azul y sus rizos, con el ceño fruncido, sus pequeñas manitas hechas puños, y la cara en alto. Por un segundo pense que era toda una Vulturi de sangre.

-¡Nessie!- dijo sonriendo el tal Jacob.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI! ¡Y NO ME TOQUES!-

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto.

-¿QUE ME PASA? ¡¿QUE SI QUE ME PASA?!- dijo Neslie hecha una furia.

-¿Porque reaccionas asi mi amor? ¿No te alegra verme?-

-No seas hipocrita... ¡y claro que no me da gusto! Todavia tienes el descaro de preguntarme porque reacciono asi; dejame ver- dijo poniendo su indice en su boca, como pensando- ¡ahh si! Tal vez es porque estoy obligada a casarme contigo, o porque no te amo o a no esta es la mejor; ¡PORQUE TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO PORQUE QUIERES CONQUISTAR A MI MADRE!-

-¡MALDITO PERRO!- grito Edward a punto de saltarle encima.

-¡CALMATE! Este es mio...- lo detuvo Renesmee. Se esta ganando un gran respeto, al menos de mi parte; que agallas para callar a un padre.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? ¡No! Claro que no...quien te lavo el cerebro, ¿las sanguijuelas estas no? ¡SI! ¡Claro que si!- dijo el perro enojado.

-¡NO! Mi propia madre me dijo-

-¿QUE? BELLA COMO...-

-¡No iba a permitir que utilizaras a mi hija!- dijo Bella enojada.

-¡BASTA! ¡ESTO SE ACABO! ESCUCHA ESTO BLACK, ¡NO ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO! ¡Y AQUI TIENES TU ANILLO!-

-Nes... Renesmee, ¡por favor! Te lo suplico, ¡no me dejes! ¡Yo te amo a ti y solamente a ti te lo juro!-

-No me importa Jacob; yo no te amo...ya me canse de ser siempre la otra opcion- mi niña estaba a punto de llorar ¡por culpa de un estupido chucho, pulgoso y asqueroso!

-Escuchame, por favor; es solo lo que te pido.- suplicaba el pulgoso.

-¿Que quiere que escuche? ¿Que te mueres por tirarte a mi mama?...-

-¡NO! ¡YO NO ME ATREVERIA!- se notaba en sus ojos que mentia.

-Jacob, si quieres que esto termine "bien'' se honesto conmigo... ¿por eso te ibas a casar conmigo? ¿Para estar cerca de mi mama?-

-Yo...no...mmmm...Nessie.- trataba de excusarse.

-Ya, es suficiente...no te importo, nunca te importe- dijo triste.

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡YO ME PREOCUPABA POR TI CUANDO ERAs PEQUEÑA!-

-Eso ya paso, y solo lo hiciste por mi mama...aceptemoslo, no te importo...¡a nadie le importo! - ¡CLARO QUE ES MENTIRA! A MI ME IMPORTA, A MI ESPOSA LE IMPORTA, INCLUSO A CAIUS LE IMPORTA...¡Y NO ES MAS DECIR QUE A ALEC LE IMPORTA! ¡COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO!

Todos estaban en guardia, rodeando a Neslie y al chucho, por si se salia de control.

-Me canse, de ti, me canse de tu estupido jueguito, me canse de que siempre soy la ultima opcion, me canse de... ¡de TODO! ¡Estoy harta!- dijo con los ojos humedos y rabia en su tono.

-¡No es un juego Renesmee!- decia Black.

-Aceptemoslo, tu dejaras de fingir y yo tambien, tu dejaras de cuidar a la niñita Renesmee y yo descansare de ti...Black, yo no queria terminar asi pero...se acabo, tu jueguito se acabo.- se acerco a el y le dejo el anillo en su mano y por 2a vez en mi vida me invadio un miedo, a que la lastimara. Caius, Alec y Edward estaban a punto de saltarle al cuello, pero los estuve deteniendo un poco, ya que Neslie queria hacerse cargo de esto.

Se dio vuelta y salio del salon de tronos.

-¡MALDITO PERRO! ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A LA NIÑA! MALDITO BASTARDO!- le grito Caius.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- amenazo Alec.

-¡TU CALLATE, MALDITA SANGUIJUELA! ¡ELLA ES MIA!-

-¡ELLA JAMAS SERA TUYA! Y MAS TE VALE QUE NO TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR PORQUE-

-¡NO LO PENSARE 2 VECES PARA MATARTE!- rugimos Edward y yo. Nunca pense que Edward y yo estuvieramos pensando lo mismo, ¡pero era tanto la rabia por hacerle daño a Neslie! ¿Pero porque no lo mataba ahorita? ¡Se lo merece!

-Jacob, ¡largate de mi vista porque no los detendre si deciden matarte!- dijo Bella.

-No puedo creer lo que estan haciendo... ¡todavia que les ayude cuando estas _alimañas_fueron a matarlos!-

-Para tu conveniencia, ¡nos mentiste todo este tiempo Jacob! ¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo dolida.

-¡LARGATE DE MI CASTILLO! ¡SI NO, ME VOY A ARREPENTIR Y TE MATARE EN ESTE SEGUNDO!- lo corri.

El perro salio del castillo hecho una fiera, espero que nunca vuelva a molestar a Neslie. Verifique si estabamos todos los Vulturis y faltaba uno...Alec. Este muchacho mas le vale que no se haya ido a perseguir al pulgoso.

Por Alec:

¡MALDITO JACOB BLACK! ¡ESTUPIDO CHUCHO! ¡COMO SE PONE A RECLAMAR A RENESMEE COMO SUYA! ¡ELLA NUNCA FUE SUYA! ¿Ella no fue suya o si? ¡NO CLARO QUE NO! NO PUEDEN HABER...¡LO MATO! ¡HIZO LLORAR A MI PRINCESA, LA TRAICIONO DE LA PEOR FORMA! ¡Y GRACIAS A EL NO ENCUENTRO A MI ANGEL!

-¡RENESMEE! ¿DONDE ESTAS?...¡RENESMEE!- todavia en mi tono se notaba el enojo.

-¡Alec! ¿Que haces? ¡Dejala en paz! ¡Tu eres mio! ¡Tienes que estar conmigo!- dijo Antonella enojada.

-¡TU DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO SOY TUYO! ¡ME TIENES HARTO, ERES SOLO UNA NIÑA MIMADA, INMADURA, POCO INTELIGENTE Y NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE RENESMEE!- me desahogue.

-¡ESO NO DECIAS CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN LA CA...-

-¡GRACIAS POR RECORDARME ESO! NO ES POR NADA PERO ERES UNA ZORRA...¡AHORA FUERA DE MI VISTA!- rugi enseñandole mis colmillos.

-¡Alec ven aqui! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No me dejes hablando como idiota!-

No me importaba ya nada solo encontrarla a ella, saber que estaba bien y tenerla entre mis brazos. Busque en su habitacion y no estaba, ni en ningun lado era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. ¿Donde podia estar? Ella no conocia el castillo, no puede elegir un lugar en donde esconderse. ¡Porque se tuvo que ir Demetri cuando lo necesito! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Que hago que puedo hacer?!...¿que es eso? ¿De donde viene ese olor? Vi hacia la derecha y habian unas escaleras que conducian hacia una torre del castillo, corri hasta el lugar pero no habia nadie y el olor seguia ahi, mire por la ventana y solo se veia la ciudad de Volterra, hasta que escuche unos sollozos que venian del techo, me colgue del tejado y subi al techo y ahi la vi, con sus rizos cobrizos volando con el viento y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas, mientras su cabeza estaba enterrada entre estas. Se veia tan indefensa pero aun asi no perdia su belleza.

_Bien Alec la encontraste...¿pero ahora que hago? no me le voy a lanzar asi como asi, menos en estos momentos._

-Vete.- dijo con su voz dañada por el llanto.

No me movi, porque estaba pensando en que hacer, asi que me sente a lado de ella y empece a sobar su espalda para que se calmara.

-¡He dicho que te vayas! ¿Que te gusta verme sufrir?- que pregunta tan estupida.

-No lo soporto.- fue ahi cuando me volteo a ver, sus ojitos estaban empapados de lagrimas.

-Alec...-

-Hay que empezar de nuevo...como amigos.- le ofreci. Era lo unico que podia hacer ahora, ya que mi cabeza no daba para mas.

-¿Que?- pregunto confusa.

-Si, tú necesitas a alguien con quien desahogarte, yo te puedo ayudar...solo permitemelo.-

Despues de varios segundos me respondio.

-¿Como amigos no?, ¿y que diablos quieres que te diga?-

-¿Que te pasa?- le pregunte suavemente.

-¿Que me pasa? Que mi mejor amigo me pidio matrimonio y mi mama me obligo a aceptar, que pase los peores años de mi vida, y...¡el chico que me gusta tiene novia!- ¡ dijo estallando en llanto. ¡Maldita sea! Le gusta otro "chico" espero que sea humano ¡asi tendre mi cena!

-No puede ser, ¿quien no se fijaria en ti?-

-El.- contesto ¡idiota! ¡Yo muriendome por ella y ella por otro y el otro por otra! ¡Maldito "chico"!

-Pues ese chico debe ser un idiota para no estar contigo y su novia debe ser una perra.- despues de lo que le dijo se rio y me sonrio.

-No puedo creer que hayas llamado perra a tu novia hahaha.-

¿QUE? ¡YO NO LE LLAME PERRA A ANTONELLA! LE DIJE ZORRA Y EN SU CARA Y..._idiota ¡TU ERES EL CHICO!_...


	17. Chapter 17

Por Alec

¿Yo era el chico? ¡Eso quería decir que yo le gustaba! ¡SI! ¡Gracias Dios mio! ¡Tengo una oportunidad con ella! ¡Ella va a volver a ser mía! Tengo tantas emociones dentro de mi que no se como explicarlo.

-Yo no la quiero- dije con una sonrisa.

-La amas.- dijo mirando hacia la ciudad con su mentón recargado en sus rodillas, mientras una lágrima deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Jamás… no podría amarla-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque mi muerto corazón ya tiene dueña…-

Se quedo pensando y después negó con la cabeza. Me gustaría decirle que es ella pero no quiero que se sienta presionada.

-Ya esta oscureciendo, y has tenido un mal día, deberías descansar.-

-¿Me veo mal?- sonreí de lado ante su pregunta.

-Mmm…pues- dije jugando con ella.

-¿Tan mal así me veo?- pregunto con una sonrisa triste.

-Ni llorando te vez mal.- admití.

¡Se sonrojo! ¡Se sonrojo! ¡Se sonrojo! Todavía tengo ese efecto en ella. Si supiera cuanto la amo.

-¿Me acompañas?-pregunto. _Hasta el fin del mundo_

-Claro.- la ayude a pararse.

Después de bajar del techo caminamos por los pasillos, hasta que recordé a su familia, de seguro estarían preocupados.

-Neslie… ¿vamos con tu familia? Debe estar preocupada por ti, ya que saliste corriendo y sin avisar.-

-Cierto, vamos.-

Caminamos en silencio hasta la sala de tronos, me imagino que ahí tenían que estar y efectivamente ahí estaban.

-¡RENESMEE!- grito Bella y corrió a abrazarla.

-Ma, estoy bien no te preocupes.- parecía incomoda.

-Ven aquí Neslie- dijo Aro amablemente

Neslie camino hasta el, me imagino que Aro quería leer su mente, y si, justo así fue la tomo de la mano y empezó a indagar en su mente, después beso su mano y le contesto.

-Descansa, pequeña, has tenido un día muy agitado…Alec, ven aquí.- ¿yo? ¿Y para que?

-Maestro- hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Tu mano.-

Se la tendí y empezó a leer mi mente.

-Hijo acompaña a Neslie a su habitación-dijo mientras me daba la mano y un abrazo hasta que me dijo al oído- Hijo, que lento te has vuelto-dijo con tono de broma, ¡rayos!

Después de eso le señale con la mano la salida y emprendimos camino hasta su habitación, íbamos por los pasillos hasta que vi que sus manos las llevaba "volando" moviéndolas hacia enfrente y atrás; no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad así que entrelace su mano con la mía y se me quedo viendo.

-¿Te molesta?- le pregunte.

-Ah…eh…n-no.- tartamudeo.

-Perfecto.- Y seguimos caminando hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y la solté.

-¿Que? ¿No piensas entrar?- dijo recargada en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

-No creo que…- y oí un portazo y la puerta estaba cerrada en mi cara- ¡NO ME RUEGUES TANTO! -le grite en forma de broma.

-¡NO LO HAGO!- dijo en el mismo tono, después de eso no escuche ruido adentro. Espere unos minutos y no escuchaba nada así que decidí entrar.

Una vez dentro no la vi así que empecé a recorrer la habitación, y toda olía a ella, en especial…la cama. Hasta que escuche caer agua de la regadera, entonces se estaba bañando. Mejor me senté en la cama a esperarla. Después de un concierto que dio en la ducha salió en vuelta en una toalla y con su cabello goteando.

-¡ALEC!- grito asustada Neslie.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- dije cerrando los ojos.

-¿Que rayos haces aquí?-

-Es que no escuche ruido y creí que te había pasado algo…-

-¡PODIAS HABER TOCADO!- grito.

-Y tu…y tu…PODIAS HABER METIDO LA ROPA AL BAÑO COMO CUALQUIER PERSONA NORMAL.-

-¡NO ME GRITES!- me grito.

-¡TU TAMPOCO!-

-¡PUES DEJA DE HACERLO!-

-¡IGUAL TU!-

-¡YA!-

-¡PUES CALLATE!- rugí desesperado.

-¡NO ME CALLES!-

-¡NO ME GRITES!-

-¡ESTA BIEN!-

-¡PUES DEJA DE GRITARME!...-gruñí, era frustrante pelear con ella y mas cuando no la podía ver- te podrías cambiar…

-Espera…-

-¡AHORA!-

-Muérdeme…- rio.

-Cuando quieras-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Pervertido!-

-¿Yo? ¿Que tal si pensaba en otra cosa? Como alimentarme, ¿eh?- obviamente me la quería comer a besos.

-Pues no parecía en la forma que lo dijiste…abre los ojos.-

Los abrí y tenia una pijama que decía algo gracioso; "Kiss the vampire"

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto.

-De lo que dice tu pijama…-

-Jaja, yo también me reí cuando la vi en el centro comercial.-

-Bueno, te dejare para que descanses…-

-¡NO!...no te puedes quedar…¿conmigo?-dijo mirando hacia el piso. Me acerque a ella y levante su rostro con mi dedo.

-¿Porque?-

-Porque no voy a poder dormir-me le quede mirando incrédulo-porque he estado teniendo pesadillas- ¿era enserio? ¿Porque no solo lo decía?-porque…te necesito.

Esas 2 palabras me supieron tan bien, a lo cual sonreí. La cogí por sorpresa de las piernas y su espalda y ella pego un grito de sorpresa y automáticamente rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello. La cargue hasta acostarla en su cama y la arrope con las sabanas, después me senté en la orilla de la cama esperando a que se durmiera. Hasta que me hizo un puchero adorable y me pestaño.

-¿Que?-dije riéndome de su gesto tan infantil.

-Te quiero aquí, ¡en seguida de mí!-

-¡Oh!- me quite mis zapatos y me acomode en seguida de ella.

-Te diría "acércate no muerdo" pero no estoy muy segura de eso.-

-Duermete,_la mia principessa (mi princesa)-_

Dije depositando un beso en su frente, después de eso cerro sus ojitos y su respiración se fue acompasando hasta quedarse profundamente dormida e inconscientemente me abrazo.


	18. Chapter 18

Por Renesmee

Me desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba Alec a mi lado.

-Buenos días Neslie- me saludo.

-Buenos días.-

-Jane vino anoche y dijo que cuando te despertaras te arreglaras porque va a haber una reunión en la sala de tronos, temprano-dijo en tono serio y un poco frio; lo peor es que en ningún momento me miro.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

-¿Porque no te arreglas? Te veo en el salón-dijo poniéndose sus zapatos y después de eso salió de mi habitación.

Me pareció extraño su comportamiento, tan distante y frio hacia mi. ¿Habré dicho algo malo mientras dormía? No lo creo, ni siquiera recuerdo con que soñé. _Renesmee arréglate y averígualo por ti misma ¿quieres?__ ¡_Cierto! Mejor me metí a bañar y después de eso salí con una toalla enredada en mi cuerpo para buscar la ropa que me iba a poner:

Planche mi cabello y salí de la habitación; en los pasillos no encontré a nadie así que llegue mas rápido. Al entrar al salón estaban mi familia y parte de la guardia, menos Demetri y Michael que seguían de luna de miel.

-¡Amor! Buenos días, ¿estas bien?- corrió mi padre hacia mi y me abrazo.

-Si pa…buenos días.-

-Aro la decisión ha sido tomada, partimos en unas horas.- dijo mi abuelo.

-¿Que? ¿Nos vamos?- pregunte.

-Si mi amor… ¿hay algún problema?- dijo mama. Me hice para atrás; ¿pregunto? ¿O no pregunto? ¿Me dejaran? Lo más importante… ¿me querrá aquí? ¿No me lastimara más? O más bien ¿no lo lastimare más?

-¿Porque no pruebas?- me susurro papa en el oído.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Aro.

-Es que yoooo…mm…no termine de conocer Volterra y…hehe quería saber…- no termine de decir cuando Aro me interrumpió feliz.

-¡CLARO QUE SI! - ¿que tan obvia así era?

-Siempre cuando tus padres te dejen.- dijo Marcus sonriendo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto mama confundida.

-Mama, ¿puedo quedarme un pequeño tiempo aquí?- seguro se iba a volver a poner loca como la ultima vez.

-¿Segura?-

-Si.-

-¿Ustedes que dicen?-pregunto dirigiéndose a mi familia.

-No hay problema, aunque extrañare a quien hacerle desayuno.- dijo mi abuelita.

-No hay problema.- dijeron todos.

-¿Entonces cuanto tiempo será?- pregunto papa.

-Mmmm no se…¿que dice usted Aro?- pregunte.

-Por nosotros no hay problema, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.-

-Solo serán unas semanas.-

-¡Ok! Entonces tenemos que ir de compras para que te quedes con ropa aquí y…- salto rápidamente Alice.

-¡Eso lo hago yo!- dijo Jane.

-Como sea.- dije rodando los ojos.

-Tengo que ver tu closet primero, para aprobar eso.- dijo Alice fulminándola con la mirada.

-Cuando quieras.- contesto retadoramente.

-Ae no es cierto- dije negando con la cabeza, no me quiero imaginar lo que esas dos vayan a hacer.

-Bien, entonces ve a nuestra habitación ahí esta tu maleta lista.- me sonrió mama.

-Ok, me retiro.- dije.

Salí de la sala y me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres, pero en el camino me encontré con Tontonella.

-¡ALEJATE DE ALEC!-dijo poniéndose en mi camino con las manos en la cintura.

-OBLIGAME- dije dando un paso hacia enfrente quedando cara a cara.

-¡Porque no te largas con tu familia y tu perro!-

-Porque no se me da la gana- dije con indiferencia.

-¡Él me QUIERE A MI!- dijo haciendo énfasis en "quiere a mi".

-Que curioso de tu boca solo sale esa palabra…_querer_lastima que no te AME.-

-¡Oh por favor! Claro que me ama…yo si soy una MUJER, no solo una pequeña niñita que siempre se esconde detrás de su _daddy- __dijo haciendo voz de niña chiquita en la palabra daddy. Y pues tenía razón, yo a su lado era una niña._

- A mi familia no la metas en esto.- gruñí.

-Ya te lo dije, ¡aléjate de él, es mio!- estaba a punto de estamparle un puñetazo en su horrenda cara…pero me interrumpieron.

-Suficiente. Antonella el amo quiere verte.- dijo con voz fría.

-Cuenta tus bendiciones Tontonella porque a la otra te voy a recordar porque no te debes meter conmigo-la amenace.

-¡Renesmee!- me regaño Jane. Me quede shokeada ella nunca me había llamado la atención- no te rebajes a su nivel…ve a tu habitación.-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Que te pasa?- le dije.

-Renesmee me alegra mucho, no sabes cuanto, que te quedes; pero me lastimo mucho ver a mi hermano en el estado en el que lo dejaste.- dijo algo molesta.

-Yo…no entenderías-dije negando con la cabeza y me retire de ahí.

-¡Renesmee! ¡Vuelve, lo siento no quería ser así contigo! ¡NESLIE!- oía los gritos.

Antonella tenía razón, ¿para que me quedaba? Él tiene su pareja, y yo lo lastime y al parecer mucho. Me recosté en la cama y me puse a llorar; ¿que acaso ese es mi propósito aquí en la Tierra? ¿Hacer sufrir a quien se cruce en mi camino? Aceptémoslo desde que mi familia se entero de que yo venia al mundo hice sufrir a todos y en especial a mi mama. Después a Jacob, perdí a mi mejor amigo…y a Alec y con eso también hice sufrir a Jane.

-Me voy-suspire.

Dos hielos me rodearon, era como dos grandes y fuertes murallas de puro hielo, que me quemaban, pero no me ardía al contrario; me sentía bien, segura. Ese perfume tan exquisito, embriagador, que con solo olerlo se te hacia agua la boca inundo mis fosas nasales. El frio viento de una noche de Diciembre rozaron mis labios, mis mejillas hasta mi oído.

-No te vayas, no me dejes…te acabo de recuperar no te quiero volver a perder.- susurro en mi oído haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

-Alec…yo- mi voz sonaba tan temblorosa y frágil.

-Renesmee yo te amo, y nunca JAMAS dejare de hacerlo…-

-Pero yo te lastime, no sabes como me arrepiento…- le quería decir lo mal que me sentía por hacerlo sufrir pero las palabras no salieron, solo quebré en llanto.

-Renesmee mírame a los ojos…-no podía ver completamente sus hermosos ojos, ya que las lagrimas me lo impedían- ¿Me quieres?-

-Te amo- después apareció una hermosa sonrisa mostrando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Me acerco poco a poco a él y a escasos centímetros me susurro.

-_Non lasciarmi di nuovo piccola, ti amo amore mio (nunca me vuelvas a dejar pequeña, te amo mi amor)-_

-_Mai (nunca)-_

Poso su labios en los míos, era un beso tierno, dulce con tanta delicadeza, hasta que su lengua delineo mi labio inferior como pidiendo permiso para entrar lo cual se lo concedí, formando así una lucha entre hielo y fuego, entre dos leones peleando con fiereza. Un beso lleno de pasión, amor, deseo, necesidad uno del otro y era cierto yo lo necesitaba mas que al aire y el a mi. Alec se fue separando de mí para que yo pudiera respirar y sinceramente estaba jadiando. El solo sonrió.

-Deberías ir a despedirte de tus padres.- dijo juntando su frente con la mia.

-Si…¿vamos?-

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo.-

Salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano, pero recordé a Antonella y automáticamente solté su mano.

-¿Porque…-pero lo interrumpí cuando abrí las puertas de la sala.

-¿Ya se van?-

-¿Nos estas corriendo?- dijo papa en tono ofendido mientras alzaba una ceja incrédulo.

-Noooo, jajaja solo preguntaba.-

-Jijiji si mi amor ya nos vamos.- rio mama.

-Ok.-

Después de eso me despedí de toda mi familia y cuando se fueron me quede en la sala de tronos platicando animadamente con los 3 lideres pero me sentía incomoda ya que Jane me veía con tristeza y yo no quería que se sintiera mal por nada.


	19. Chapter 19

Por Renesmee

Me levante a las 8:30 a.m. no tenia sueño y eso era extraño en mi. Pero recordé que estaba en Italia y es diferente el horario. Hoy no tenia mucho que hacer; en realidad no tenia planes solo uno; quiero que quede todo bien conmigo y Jane y mas por lo sucedido ayer, así que decidida me levante de la cama mientras ponía la canción de _Who will i be_de Demi Lovato. Me metí a la regadera y me di una ducha rápida. Salí y me puse a buscar que me pondría de ropa. Cuando la encontré empecé a arreglarme y a maquillarme. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de Jane; toque la puerta y se escucho un susurro del otro lado.

-Adelante.-

-Hola- dije un susurro.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Pasaba a visitar a mi mejor amiga-ella solo sonrió.

-Lo siento-

-¡Ven aquí chaparra!- dije corriendo a abrazarla mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

-No soy tan chaparra.- dijo mirándome sin deshacer el abrazo.

-¡Soy mas alta que tu por 2.5 cm! Eso te hace chaparra-

-¡Te amo Maruchaan!-

-¿Porque Maruchan?-

-¡Porque tu cabello parece Maruchan!- dijo sonriente.

-¡Te amo Rubi!-

-¡¿Me estas poniendo los cuernos con una tal Rubi?!- dijo ofendida.

-¡Aeee mi vida! Jajaja claro que no, ¡te digo Rubi por rubia! O prefieres que te diga rubia oxigenada, o puede ser pelos de elote, o….-

-Sabes Rubi es muy bonito.- Jane era de esas mejores amigas que las llegabas a querer mas que a tu novio Jajaja.

-Jajajaja lo supuse.-

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo Alec en la puerta.

-No…- dijo Jane.

-Entonces no te molesta que te robe a Neslie unos minutos.-

-Noooooo…-dijo mirándome con el signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza.

-Luego platicamos, ciao.- me despedí de ella.

Después de salir de la habitación de Jane nos dirigimos a la mía.

-Ni siquiera un _buenos días amor, buenos días príncipe azul, buenos días amado mio, buenos días cielo, buenos días chico guapo, fuerte, valiente o…__- dijo Alec sobreactuando._

-Buenos días Alec.- dije sonriendo de lado.

-Si, lo se Alec es el mejor cumplido pero vamos, lo puedes hacer mejor- dijo como siempre de arrogante poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

-Necesitamos hablar.-dije seria.

-Pasa algo amore mio?- ¡No, por favor Dios que no hable en italiano; me derrite y así no puedo pensar claramente!

-Si…¿que va a pasar con Tontonella?-

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo confundido.

-Anoche "durmió" en tu habitación…-

-¿Celosita?- dijo con cara de pícaro…¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII! ¡ESTOY MUY CELOSA! ¡ELLA NO DEBE DE ESTAR MAS EN TU CAMA!

-Para nada. Solo quería saber si…-pero me interrumpió sellando nuestros labios, a lo cual no me opuse…¡RENESMEE! ¡ERES DEBIL, DEBIL, DEBIL, DEBIL! ¡QUE PASO CON AQUELLA CHICA QUE NADIE LA TOCABA EN CONTRA DE SU VOLUNTAD!...ahh si claro conocí a Alec y esa chica se fue por el drenaje.

Por Alec/ Renesmee:

Es increíble como una sola persona, UNA sola persona, llegue a tu vida y derribe esas murallas de acero que protegían tu corazón; que entre en el y haga lo que se le pegue la gana. Esas murallas que hacías con mucho esfuerzo y no dejabas a NADIE entrar; ni a tus seres mas cercanos… ¡y llega esta _fucking_persona y lo hecha todo a perder! No importa que tanto te esfuerces por hacerla, ni que tanto material le pongas, ni que tan alta y fuerte sea; no importa que la llave la quiebres y la metas en un cofre pequeño y ese en otro cofre y ese cofre lo mandes a la China y lo entierren a mas de 7 mil millones de metros bajo tierra. Solo se presenta y tiene la llave en sus manos y entra como si fuese su casa.

Pero no me importa, sé que es lo correcto y no me arrepiento si tuve que esperar mucho por el/ella, valió la pena, valió cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. Es todo para mí y ya no me va a importar lo que tenga que hacer para estar a su lado, lo voy a hacer y nada ni nadie nos separara.

Por Renesmee:

Después de separarnos me dijo.

-Termine con ella esa noche, hubieras visto como se puso-dijo riéndose.

-Me lo imagino…entonces somos tu y yo; ¿nomas?- dije asegurándome.

-Si quieres incluyo a Afton y a Chelsea- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿A Afton? Mmm nada mal- dije jugando con el.

-Y Chelsea obviamente no esta para nada, para nada mal, me pregunto como será en la ca…- después de eso lo golpee en el pecho.

-Di algo más y te castro Vulturi.- dije seria.

-Inténtalo.- dijo desafiándome.

-¡Pervertido!-

-Soy TU pervertido- dijo besándome- y no creas que pienso de Chelsea así; y espero que tu de Afton tampoco.-

-Pueeess…-

-¡NESLIEE!-

-Jajajaja, ¿celoso Vulturi?- me burle de él.

-¡NO COMPARTO!...¡soy muy, muy, muy, muy egoísta! ¡No pueden ni siquiera verte! ¡Eres MIA! ¡M-I-A!-

-Siempre tuya.- concorde.

-¡Oigan! Uppsss… ¿interrumpí algo?- dijo Jane entrando por la puerta.

-¡SIIIII!-¡NOO!-dijimos Alec y yo al unísono. Alec lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Pues ni modo! Aro nos quiere ver en la sala de tronos Alec-

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Alec irritado.

-¡No me grites imbécil!- dijo Jane.

-¡Bájenle los 2!- los detuve antes que empezaran una pelea.

-Adiós Maruchan.- se despidió Jane.

-¡Bye Rubi!-

-¿Porque Maruchan?- pregunto Alec confundido.

-Mi cabello.-

-¡Es más lindo que el de una maruchan!-

-Jajaja…bueno ya ve, te pueden regañar.-

-Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.-

Me dio un beso corto pero dulce, después salió de la habitación y me sentí sola. Después de unos segundos regreso y me dijo.

-¡Anda, vamos Renesmee!- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi…¡pero que bien me conocía!

-¡Eres el mejor!- dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Lo se…¿porque no te puedes quedar en un lugar solo unos minutos?- dijo en tono divertido.

-¡Pudieron ser horas!...y no puedo estar sin ti- dije haciéndole ojitos pispiretos.

-¡Ni yo sin ti!-

-¡¿MUEVAN SU TRASERO VAMPIRICO QUIEREN!?- nos grito Jane molesta.

Entramos en la sala de tronos y estaban varios guardias, parecía que era algo serio, quería ver más pero Alec me puso detrás de él.

-Bien; Antonella pasa al centro.- dijo Aro con voz severa.

-Mi amo-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Tenemos una misión para ti pequeña, es algo sencillo, son unos neófitos al sur de Rusia. Sé que estas lo suficientemente capacitada para enfrentarlos tu sola; no pasan de 3 eso te lo aseguro.-

-Claro amo, ¿cuando salgo?-

-Hoy mismo.-contesto Marcus. Nunca los había escuchado que hablaran de tal forma, tan fríos, tan rectos, tan… jefes.

-Así será. Con permiso- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

¡SI! ¡LA TONTONELLA SE VA! ¡SE VA! ¡SE FUEEE! ¡YUPII!

-Neslie, mas feliz no puedes ser ¿no?- dijo Aro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Disculpe?- dije desconcertada.

-Tu sonrisa.- señalo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.-

-No te disculpes, por eso mismo lo hice para que arreglaran sus asuntos- dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia Alec. Corrí hacia mi corazón y salte sobre mientras el me recibía gustosamente.- ¿me perdí de algo?-

-De mucho hermano, de mucho.- contesto Marcus sonriendo.

Solo voltee para verlos y agradecerles y pude ver a un Marcus y un Caius sonriendo mientras Aro solo tenia una mirada asesina contra Alec.

-Cuidadito Alec.- lo amenazo.

-Maestro- dijo soltándome y poniendo la cara seria aunque se podía distinguir el miedo en sus ojos.

-Gracias; pero no debió. Todo esta más que bien, aun así gracias.-

-Lo que sea para complacerte pequeña.- dijo sonriéndome.

5 días después.

Por Alec:

Estábamos Renesmee y yo en mi habitación, ella recostada sobre mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba sus rizos. Hablábamos de todo lo que paso en estos años que no estuvimos juntos, nos dimos mas de 377 besos, nos decíamos cuanto nos amamos, etc. Hasta que mi niña saco una pregunta que me tomo desprevenido.

-Mi amor; ¿y Antonella?- ¿de cuando acá le dice Antonella?

-Amm, no a llegado ¿porque?-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.-

-No te preocupes mi amor; todo esta bien te lo aseguro.- la tranquilice.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo mientras recostaba de nuevo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Después de hacerle caricias en la espalda se quedo dormida. Pero yo tenía cierta inquietud por lo que me dijo, era verdad ¿donde estaba Antonella? Solo eran 3 neófitos o al menos eso dijo el amo, y soy sincero, si esta capacitada para ir a una misión sola. Mejor iré con el maestro a preguntar. Me levante despacio para no despertar a mi angelo y me encamine hasta la sala de tronos.

-Maestros.- dije haciendo la típica reverencia.

-¿Que pasa joven Alec?- pregunto Caius.

-Hoy Neslie me pregunto sobre Antonella, y me despertó cierta curiosidad…¿saben si ya termino su misión?-

-Es cierto hermano, es demasiado tiempo para…- pero Santiago interrumpió a Marcus.

-¡Maestros! Antonella, Antonella esta muerta.-

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo mi niña con lagrimas en sus ojitos.

-No puede ser.- dijo Aro sorprendido.

-Solo encontramos esto.- dijo enseñándole el collar de los Vulturi y algo de su capa.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! NO, ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!- dijo Renesmee mientras salía corriendo.

-¡Síguela!- me ordeno Marcus.

Salí corriendo tras Renesmee, y la encontré en su cuarto con la espalda contra la cama y sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

-Mi amor ¿que te pasa?-dije agachándome a su altura.

-Es mi culpa…¡Antonella esta muerta por mi culpa!- ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

-¡No digas eso! Ella esta muerta por culpa de esos neófitos; tal vez eran demasiados.- dije algo enojado.

-No. Si Aro no hubiera querido complacerme no la hubiera mandado a la misión y no se hubiera muerto.-

-Ven aquí hermosa. No te sientas culpable.-

No puedo creer que un ángel tan inocente, que no hizo nada se eche esa culpa; cuando ni siquiera estuvo en ese lugar. Pero por eso la amo.

No puedo creer que Antonella este muerta. ¿Sera que ya vamos a hacer felices por siempre? ¿O que pasara?


	20. Chapter 20

Por Renesmee:

Me siento mal, muy mal. Aunque Alec me diga que no es mi culpa la muerte de Antonella yo creo que si…tenia un mal presentimiento sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho y seguro era eso; su muerte. Y todavía después de su…lo que paso; sigo teniendo ese dolor en mi pecho; y no entiendo el porqué, Jane me dice que tal vez es por el dolor de su muerte aunque ella no entiende porque y sinceramente yo tampoco, simplemente no me caía bien ni yo a ella pero eso no quita que la culpa sea mía.

-Deja de pensar en eso; tal vez sucedió para que ya no tuviéramos problemas y que viviéramos juntos felices para toda la eternidad.-susurro Alec en mi oído.

-Tal vez…palabra clave.-

-Chicos, perdonen la interrupción pero hoy vienen tus primas Neslie y el maestro nos quiere a todos en el salón.- nos aviso Jane.

-Ya vamos-después de eso salió de la habitación.- Renesmee…quiero pedirte algo- dijo Alec en tono serio.

-¿Que?- dije volteándome a verlo.

-Bésame…olvídate de Antonella; olvídate de todo y bésame; nomas somos tu y yo.-

-Sera un placer.- rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me tomo por la cintura, acerque mi rostro al de él y roce nuestros labios hasta fundirnos en un beso tan mágico, único, lleno de pasión y de amor; efectivamente me olvide de todo; pero algo lo tuvo que arruinar…y fue el; se separo de mi.

-No sabes que afortunado me siento al tenerte aquí entre mis brazos.-

-Te amo.-

-Yo también mi amor… ¿vamos?- dijo regalándome una tierna sonrisa.

-Vamos-dije con una gran sonrisa

-Me encanta tu sonrisa-

-Me encanta tu cabello-

-Me encantan tus ojos-

-Me encantan tus labios-

-Me encantan tus rizos-

-Me encantan…-

-Si Carlie, ¿dinos que te encanta de nosotras?- dijo una voz algo chillona, y la conocía perfectamente.

-¡CAAM! ¡JAAZ! ¡Al fiiiin están aquiii!- grite mientras corría hacia ellas.

No lo podía creer, ¡al fin tengo a mis primas conmigo! Sentí como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que las vi.

-Como te extrañe…Cam a ti también.-dijo Jazz.

-Disculpa…¿no fueron al mismo lugar?- dije confundida.

-Noup…- dijo Cam.

-Tenemos que hablar- dije seria.

-¿Paso algo malo?-

-Luego hablamos.-

-¡PRIIIMAAAAAAAA!- gritaron Demetri y Michael con una gran sonrisa que parecía que se les iba a desfigurar su cara y los brazos abiertos…aquí vamos de nuevo ¬¬

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!...no, no, no ¡me niego! Ni de loca los voy a dejar que me digan así-

-Oh vamos primita; ¿ni un abrazo? ¿Que paso que en estos tiempos en la familia no se abrazan?- dijo el taradupido (tarado + estúpido) mientras que se ponía enfrente de mi.

-¡No!-

-¡Oh si! Claro que si se abrazan- dijo Michael atrás de mi; ¡malditos me estaban rodeando!- ¡ven aquí **PRIMITA **chula querida!-

-¡ESPEREN! Les doy un abrazo **pero **si no me dicen primita; les acepto los cumplidos pero no que me digan prima; ni primita.-

-Hecho…ven aquí.- les di un gran abrazo a los dos y Demetri me levanto del piso.

-Saben, se les extraño a ustedes también.- admití.

-A ti también prii…-levante la mano para darle un golpe en la cabeza pero se trago sus palabras.

-Se acostumbraran, no se preocupen.-

-¡Niños!- dijo Caius poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Ni tanto Caius…Bueno necesitamos hablar de algo sumamente importante.- dijo Aro

-Maestro- dijo Demetri haciendo una reverencia.

-Transformación- dijo Marcus serio. ¡¿Que?! Mis primas transformadas; a mi tía Rose no le va a gustar.

-Ellas eligieron ya la fecha…dentro de 1 semana- ¡¿WTF?!..._ Renesmee relájate, vamos respira, todo esta bien; _¡si claro! ¡Mis tíos me van a matar!... ¡oh! vamos ya están casadas y seguro están mas desvirgadas que mi tía Rose y mi tío Oso…ahora una transformación es el detalle mas pequeño que existe, y si ellas lo eligieron adelante yo las voy a apoyar.

-Perfecto…supongo que ustedes las transformaran ¿no?- pregunto Aro.

-Si maestro.- contestaron al unísono.

-Bien se pueden retirar…¿Neslie te puedes quedar por favor?-

-Claro-

-Nos vemos.- se despidió Jazz.

- Ok.- después de que salieran volvió a hablar Aro.

-Querida; te vi algo nerviosa al momento de mencionar la transformación de tus primas; ¿pasa algo?-

-Si…me preocupa el como se lo van a tomar mis tíos; pero en especial mi tía Rose…ella no quería que su hija se convirtiera hasta después de formar una familia, ese fue el sueño de ella cuando la transformaron y se a obsesionado tanto con eso que me temo que no se lo tomara muy bien.-

-Oh…que mal; pero ellas tomaron su decisión, no hay nada más que hacer.-

-Sé que suena mal pero, preferiría que no se le avisara a mi familia de la transformación de Camila y Jazmin hasta después de unos meses; cuando se controlen y no me refiero precisamente a su sed si no a su temperamento; Rose es algo…explosiva y con esa noticia se podría desatar un gran caos.-

-¿No quieres hablar con ellas primero?- dijo refiriéndose a mis primas.

-No.- dije con voz firme- sé que entenderán.-

-Perfecto…no se le avisara a tu familia.-

-Gracias-

-Querida; me preguntaba…¿cuando te transformaras tu?- jajajajajajajajajajajajaja ¿yo? Ser vampiro completo **NUNCA, JAMAS **me llamo la atención; tengo todo de los vampiros ¿porque querría ser uno?

-Jajajajajajaja…disculpe si sueno grosera o los llego a lastimar pero…¿porque querría yo ser un vampiro completo?...piénselo tengo **todo **lo que posee un vampiro y aun así puedo salir al sol cuando me plazca sin revelarme. Y sinceramente nunca me llamo la atención ser un vampiro completo…demasiados problemas; el sol, la temporada de neófita, no poder desaparecer esa quemazón en mi garganta…no es algo grato.-

-WOW…impresionante…nunca vi desde esa perspectiva la _vida _de un vampiro. Sabes tienes mucha razón; tienes lo mejor de 2 mundos.- dijo Aro sorprendido.

-Entonces si estuvieras muriendo, ¿ni así te gustaría que te convirtieran?- pregunto Caius curioso. N o negare que nunca pensé en mi muerte; pero lo veía diferente, si yo llegara a morir es porque mi tiempo aquí en la Tierra se acabó; y no tenia nada mas que hacer. Después de unos segundos de pensar, conteste.

-No.-

-¡¿NO?! ¡¿PORQUE NO?! RENESMEE ES BROMA ¿VERDAD? COMO, ¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO?- dijo Aro alterado.

-¡ARO! ¡CALMATE! ¡NO ES PARA PONERTE EN ESE ESTADO!- dije alarmada.

-¿Como puedes pensar eso?- dijo ofendido

-¿Que cosa?- sinceramente no entendía porque su reacción a eso.

-Leí tus pensamientos…tienes mucho que dar todavía.-

-No estaba pensando que mañana me iba a morir, simplemente en un futuro muy lejano…no quiero ser convertida.- explique.

-No…olvídalo.- después de eso salió de la sala de tronos.

-Eres fascinante; tanta es tu aberración hacia una vida de vampiro que ni siquiera frente a la muerte te atreverías a convertirte…fascinante.- dijo Marcus.

-¿Puedo retirarme?-

-Adelante.- asintió Caius.

Salí de la sala de tronos a velocidad vampírica quería buscar a Aro; no sabia porque había reaccionado así; fue solo un pensamiento y se puso a gritar como loco. Lo tengo que encontrar, a como de lugar. Llegue a la habitación en la que Sulpicia y yo habíamos hablado pero había demasiados guardias y todos eran altos y fuertes, no tanto como Felix o Emmett pero tenían lo suyo. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando dos de los guardias se atravesaron en mi camino.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Quien eres?- pregunto un guardia con voz profunda.

-Renesmee Cullen- respondí firmemente.

-¿Porque preguntamos el nombre de la comida?- dijo otro en tono burlón. Oh Dios, ¿en que lio me metí?

-Tan hermosa y tan frágil…y deliciosa.- dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Déjenla en paz…viene a hablar con el maestro Aro.- dijo Felix saliendo de las sombras.

-No podemos dejar a entrar una insignificante humana.- dijo el primer guardia, como si yo fuera una leprosa o algo así.

-Mal, mal, mal…así no se le habla a una dama.- dijo Felix.

-Aparte gran imbécil; no soy una _insignificante humana _¡soy una hibrida idiota!-

-Muévanse…ahora- dijo con tono desafiante, y así lo hicieron.

-Gracias- le dije a Felix mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-De nada hermosa.- me sonrió.

Toque la puerta 2 veces.

-No quiero ver a nadie…- esa era la voz de Aro.

-¿Ni siquiera a mi?...¿puedo pasar?- dije asomando la cabeza.

-Adelante.-

Pase y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, camine despacio hacia él, dudosa de lo que iba a hacer…me detuve en medio de la gran habitación y tome una gran cantidad de aire, me arme de valor me iba a enfrentar a él; le iba a pedir…no le iba a exigir una explicación de porque se puso así. Decidida camine segura de mi misma y me puse enfrente de él.

-Ven, siéntate aquí- dijo señalándome un lugar enseguida de el en la cama.

-¿Porque…?- mi voz sonó débil.

-Querida, cuando eras pequeña y te vi en aquel claro pensé que eras la niña más hermosa del mundo y cuando vi tu ojitos, tan inocentes y llenos de vida me recordaste a Violeta, _mi pequeña. _Tenia los mismos ojitos que tu tienes mi vida; una de las razones por las que no decidí terminar contigo fue esa que me recordabas a mi hija…cada visita que teníamos de otros clanes me hablaban maravillas de ti y yo solo recordaba tus ojos. Tenía planes para ti; quería mandarles una carta a tus padres para que te enviaran aquí y ver como eras, para conocerte, pero se presento esta oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. Cuando entraste por la gran puerta y te vi; creí que estaba alucinando que todos estos años me habían afectado pensé que eras ella, pensé que te había recuperado; pensé que Violeta había vuelto conmigo pero leí tu mente y vi que no era así. Te conocí y vi la manera en que eras, en la que te comportabas, incluso en tu forma de hablar y eres igual a ella en algunas cosas. Te he agarrado tanto cariño que cuando "escuche" lo que pensabas de la muerte entre en pánico; no quería volver a perderte. Sonara raro pero no he podido superar la muerte de Violeta; sucedió frente a mis ojos y yo no lo pude impedir, y pensar que si tu…mueres y sé que lo puedo impedir; me da rabia el solo pensar eso.- dijo dolorido. Sus palabras me impresionaron mucho y me llegaron en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Nunca me vas a perder; yo también te tengo mucho cariño a ti y a Sulpicia; los quiero como mis segundos padres- no me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar ni cuando Sulpicia se unió a nosotros.

-Renesmee eres como una hija para nosotros; ni siquiera tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para pasar con Violetita; se paso volando.- dijo Sulpicia.

-No quiero ser una imprudente pero ¿a que edad Violeta murió?- eso me tenia muy intrigada.

-14.- contesto secamente Aro.

-¡¿Qué?!-mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo…era tan pequeña.

-Lo se, era solo una niña…- dijo Sulpicia viendo al vacío.

-Sé que es difícil para ustedes; pero no creo que a Violeta le gustaría verlos así…al menos no a mi.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres especial pequeña Carlie.- dijo Aro.

-Me considero cualquier cosa menos especial…solo soy distinta; no encajo en ningún lugar así que…- agache la cabeza. Desde niña siempre supe que era distinta. Un fenómeno. No encajaba ni en los humanos, ni en los vampiros, ni en los lobos. Hasta que conocí a Nahuel.

-Eres especial para nosotros. Al igual que para tus padres.-

-Supongo…pero ya es en serio, Aro no quiero que te afecten mis pensamientos-

-Parece que no valoras tu vida…- dijo con rabia.

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Vi en tus pensamientos por todas tus aventuras; ¡aventarte de un precipicio! ¡¿en que chinga…en que demonios pensaste?!-

-Sé que tal vez no viva para siempre; por eso vivo mi vida al cien…solo hay una vida Aro...yo vivo así la mía; aprovechando cada segundo de ella haciendo cualquier cosa imposible posible…no me importa.- dije sonriendo.

-No lo acepto.- dijo cruzándose de brazos; parecía un niño pequeño.

-Lo siento... pero esa a sido mi elección- dije besando su mejilla, al igual como a Sulpicia. Salí de su habitación pero antes de salir por la puerta me voltee y les pregunte- ¿Cómo seguirás viviendo la tuya Aro?-

Por Aro:

¿Como seguirás viviendo la tuya Aro?- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida que por un momento pensé que estaba viendo a Edward.

-Es una niña muy especial...me pregunto si Vi seria igual- dijo Sulpicia

-Me quitaron a mi angelito...pero no sé que hice que alguien me mando a otro y mas especial.-

¿Que haría con mi vida de ahora en adelante? No lo sabia, pero de algo estaba seguro...me dedicaría a hacer lo imposible por hacer a mis dos ángeles felices, porque Renesmee ya era mía.


	21. Chapter 21

Por Alec:

Estaba con mis amigos hablando de su luna de miel, y de que se siente estar casado, hasta que me preguntaron algo que si me tomo un poco de sorpresa.

-Oye bro, ¿y tú que? ¿Cuando piensas casarte? ¿Acaso Carlangas no es la indicada?- pregunto Demetri.

-¡No le digas Carlangas!...y claro que es la indicada, pero…-

-Uhh ese pero me huele mal…- dijo Michael.

-No se, no creo que este preparado para casarme y menos ella.-

-Viejo…tienes mas de 500 años; te has llevado mínimo 716 mujeres a la cama, has conocido todo el mundo y ¡¿me sales con esa estupidez?!- dijo Demetri mirándome incrédulo.

-Jajaja, ¡eres mas viejo que tu propio suegro!- se burlo Michael.

-¡CALLENSE!...tampoco es para tanto.-

-Créeme, si lo es…¿que pasa Alec? ¿No estas seguro que ella sea la indicada?-

-Estoy mas que seguro, he esperado una eternidad para encontrarme con una buena mujer, pero…Renesmee es muy especial; la primer cosa en su lista negra es casarse joven; apenas tiene 18, y…-

-¿Tienes miedo a que te rechace?- dijo Demetri.

-Creo que si.-

-No lo creo…no la conozco a la perfección pero no creo que te rechace.- dijo Michael.

-Vamos amigo, anímate, nada pierdes- ¿nada pierdo? ¿Que tal si la asusto y se aleja de mí? Pero me prometió que nunca se iba a volver a separar de mi…_vamos Alec no seas cobarde_oye idiota yo no soy ningún cobarde; Alec Vulturi no se raja.

-Esta bien…voy a pedirle a Renesmee que sea mi esposa.- dije con voz firme y decidido.

-¡Eso es todo!- me animaron.

-¡Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!- Nos pusimos a brincar como un equipo de futbol Americano, sinceramente ya extrañaba a mis hermanos.

Lo único que me faltaba era saber como le iba a preguntar; ¿como? ¿Como? ¿Como?...¡JANE! corrí hasta la habitación de mi hermana para pedirle un consejo.

-¡Jane!-

-¿Que quieres?- dijo en tono aburrido y sin bajar el libro que tenia en sus manos.

-Un consejo.-

-¿Que show?- eso absolutamente lo saco de Renesmee.

-Es que yo…pues…¡DEJA ESE LIBRO Y ESCUCHAME!- le dije alterado, este tema me ponía nervioso ¡y a ella le importaba mas su libro!

-¡Uy! ¡Que genio! Ya listo; ¿que pasa?-

-Quiero…quiero casarme con Renesmee.- Jane no contesto, ni siquiera parpadeo, se quedo como inútil…- ¿Jane? ¿Jane me escuchas? ¡Tierra llamando a Jane!

-Lo siento; ¿que dijiste?-

-Quiero pedirle a Renesmee que se case conmigo.-

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Al fin! ¿Y que pasa? ¿Porque no estas feliz?-

-Lo estoy de verdad, muy en el fondo…- dije tratando de sonreír, pero creo que me salió una mueca.

-¿Porque muy en el fondo?-

-Porque los malditos nervios me están comiendo; es como un infierno que me esta matando.-

-Relájate, vamos respira…todo saldrá bien.-

-Quiero que sea especial…que nunca lo olvide.-

-Sácala a pasear, llévala a cenar y en la cena se lo propones.-

-¿No es algo muy clásico?-

-Entonces llamas la atención de todo el mundo y le pides enfrente de todos que se case contigo.- ¡¿QUE QUE?! ¡¿ENFRENTE DE TODOS?! ¡¿MIRANDOME Y QUE ELLA ME RECHAZE!?

-Amm…si esta bien; gracias, me voy.-

-Suerte.- dijo mi hermana sonriéndome.

Vamos Alec, ¡¿que te pasa?! Si fuera humano en este mismo momento estaría sudando y tal vez me hubiera hecho pipi…no puedo creer que sea tan cobarde, es solo una chica, es solo una chica, es solo…

-¡Hola mi amor!...jajaja ¿te asuste?- dijo Renesmee apareciendo enfrente de mi.

-Hola corazón; si un poco…¿que hacías?- ¿de que forma se lo puedo pedir?

-Solo salí un rato con mis primas…cielo, ¿estas bien?- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? Si, si ¿porque?- dije poniéndole mas atención para que no sospechara nada.

-Te noto raro, como nervioso.-

-Jajajaja aee mi cielo; creo que pasar tiempo con tus primas te esta afectando…estoy perfectamente bien…mas ahora que te tengo aquí.- dije rodeándola por la cintura.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?- ¿como pude dudar de ella?; no me importa le voy a decir esta noche.

-Si lo se…- me quede perdido en sus ojos, hasta que hizo una expresión, como esperando algo- ¿que?-

-¿Que, tu no me amas?-

-No...- vi su carita de ángel triste, y me arrepentí inmediatamente de jugar con ella así- claro que te amo tontita, solo estaba jugando.

-¡NO JUEGUES ASI ALEC VULTURI! - dijo regañándome.

-Lo siento, lo siento…oye mi vida; ¿vamos a cenar esta noche?-

-¿Formal o informal?- pregunto.

-Formal…¿sabes que es eso no?...no converse, no nikes, no gorras, no…- dije burlándome de ella.

-Alec…si no fueras mi novio te patearía el trasero…-

-Jajaja, veo que has entendido…¿entonces si o no?-

-Sip.-

-Bien paso a tu habitación a las 7:40.-

-No mejor espérame en la recepción.-

-Como usted diga…- dije soltándola, seguía sintiendo nervios, sentía que en ese momento me iba a desplomar.

-Adiós- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Adiós- dije en un susurro. Después me voltee y sentí un golpe en mi trasero y escuche una risa.

-Jajajajajajajaja lo siento se me antojo.- después se voltio y a velocidad vampírica se la regrese.- ¡oye!

-Jajajaja no me iba a quedar con las ganas; no es mi culpa que tengas un buen trasero mi amor.-

Me fui a mi habitación y me quede acostado, planeando mi discurso hasta que entro Jane.

-Sabes por algo se hicieron las puertas.- le dije.

-Lo siento, ¿oye me enseñas el anillo?- ¿el anillo? ¿Se refiere a los anillos que yo uso? ¿Para que los quería ver, si ya los ha visto?

-¿Que anillo?- le pregunte confundido.

-¿Como que, que anillo? El de compromiso…¿Alec no lo tienes? ¡¿Como demonios quieres pedirle matrimonio sin el anillo de compromiso!?-

-¡¿QUE HORA ES?!- salte de la cama alarmado.

-6:25 pm…¿porque?-

-¡Vamos a comprar el anillo!- le dije jalándola del brazo.

-Imbécil…¡vámonos!- dijo Jane enojada.

Recorrimos todos los lugares de Volterra; pero no encontré algo que a mi me gustara, así que fuimos a Florencia y encontré uno que me recordó a ella. Este era. Le pregunte al señor cuanto costaba y pague.

-Es hermoso…- dijo Jane.

-Si…¿que hora es?- dije alarmado.

-7:10.-

-¡Corre!- le dije.

Salimos corriendo de Florencia y llegamos a las 7: 35 tenia 5 minutos para arreglarme.

.

(Con el cabello largo obvio no)

Me puse lentillas azules y salí disparado a la recepción…pero se me olvido el anillo y me regrese a la habitación; ¿donde lo deje, donde lo deje? ¡Eureka! ¡Vámonos!

Cuando llegue a la recepción no estaba nadie; tal vez Renesmee seguía arreglándose…

-10 minutos tarde Alec Vulturi…- ¡demonios!

-Mi amor, estas mas bella que…- me iba acercar a besarla pero me detuvo; se veía que estaba molesta.

-Gracias…nos vamos ¿o te arrepentiste?-

-Vámonos.-

Íbamos en el carro, y Renesmee iba un poco molesta y yo me ponía más nervioso, que decía, que decía…

-Lindo vestido…-

-Gracias-

-¿Sigues molesta?-

-Algo.-

-Fueron 10 minutos, no es para tanto corazón…-

-10 min. Son 10 min. Alec.-

-Perdón mi amor, te juro que no volverá a pasar.- no me contesto, me estacione fuera de la carretera y me baje del carro, abrí su puerta y me puse a su altura…- perdóname, no me gusta verte así.-

-Esta bien.-

-No suenas convencida.-

-Te perdono, Alec.-

-Así esta mejor- dije acercándome a ella para besarla, primero fue tierno pero su vestido no ayudaba mucho, mi imaginación empezaba a correr y ella tampoco ayudaba. Fui subiendo su vestido y ella se aferraba más de mi cabello, esto me desesperaba así que mejor la saque del carro y la senté en el cofre del carro, menos mal que estaba obscuro y no se veía casi nada. Mientras yo subía mas y mas mis manos ella soltaba pequeños gemidos y me estaba volviendo loco, sabia que tenia que respirar así que baje hasta su cuello, y soltó una pequeña risita…

-¡Alec! Basta, estamos en un lugar público…-tenia razón, así que me detuve- niño malo.-

-Tú me haces portarme mal…con ese vestido.-

-Échame la culpa…-

-Niña traviesa.-

-Vámonos…-

-Vamos- la ayude a bajar del cofre y nos subimos al carro. En el camino fuimos platicando; pero los nervios me estaban comiendo.

Llegamos al restaurant y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

-Que lindo lugar.- dijo Renesmee.

-Si…¿quieres ordenar?-

-Si como sea.-

Ordenamos la comida, y platicamos, y cada mesero se le quedaba viendo a mi novia como idiota, me tuve que controlar para no irlos a atacar; y más con estos nervios era mucho más difícil…

ME RAJE. Si como lo ven, la furia y los nervios me vencieron y no le pregunte a Renesmee si se quería casar conmigo.

En el camino al castillo iba muy enfadado conmigo mismo; no podía creerlo.

-Alec, ¿estas bien? Te note en la cena algo distraído.-

-Estoy bien- pero ni mi cara ni mi voz lo demostraban.

-No, no estas bien ¿que pasa Alec?-

-Es solo que los humanos se te quedaban viendo demasiado.- no mentí tanto, porque en parte era cierto.

-Oh…¿ves lo que pasa por hacerme poner vestidos?- dijo en tono divertido.

-Cuando salgamos, te pondré yo mismo vestidos de monja.-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-

-Lo se; eso seria una tortura hasta para mi…bien llegamos.-

Bajamos del carro y entramos al castillo, la fui a dejar a su habitación y me fui a la mía; en mi habitación estaba Demetri, Michael y Jane.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Jane ansiosa.

-Me raje.-

-¡¿Que?!- dijo Demetri sorprendido.

-¿Como?- dijo Michael

-¿Porque?- dijo Jane confundida.

-¡Pues tenía demasiados nervios y me daba rabia que los demás humanos se le quedaran viendo!- dije todavía recordando las miradas pervertidas que le lanzaban a Renesmee.

-¿Que vas hacer?- me preguntaron.

-Mañana le preguntare.-

Día 2:

La lleve a un parque pero los niños no nos dejaban en paz, y Renesmee se puso a jugar con una niña rubia ojos azules y chiquita. Se me fue el día y no pude preguntarle.

Día 3:

Fuimos al cine pero se quedo dormida en media película, la saque toda adormilada del cine y en el carro se durmió, la subí a su habitación y me quede contemplándola.

Día 4:

La lleve a un prado y había un pequeño lago, nadamos, nos besamos y cuando le iba a decir, tuve un problema: CO-BAR-DIA.

Día 5:

Hoy transforman a sus primas y están pasando el mayor tiempo posible juntas, así que nomas la vi unos 5 minutos.

Mañana tengo que decirle y tengo una idea; iremos a un lugar donde nadie nos pueda interrumpir. Nada ni nadie.


	22. Chapter 22

Por Alec:

Estaba paseando por la ciudad de Volterra, hoy era un día lluvioso; apenas iba el primer día de transformación de las primas de Renesmee, la cual se encontraba muy nerviosa quise acompañarla pero me dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas, al igual que yo. Todavía no encontraba una forma de pedirle matrimonio a mi ángel, lo nervios me comían ya que Renesmee no es nada predecible; justo en ese momento pase por una casa y había una familia de 3 integrantes al parecer celebrando el cumpleaños de la pequeña. La niña abrió una enorme caja, pero solo encontró una caja mediana, y abrió la caja mediana y encontró una pequeña hasta que abrió la pequeña vio una hermosa muñeca de porcelana; la niña solo salto de alegría; entonces fue ahí donde se me ocurrió una manera de proponerle matrimonio a Renesmee; salí disparado del lugar fui a mi habitación e hice unas llamadas…

Por Renesmee:

Estoy sumamente nerviosa; no quiero saber como reaccionaran mis primas al veneno; gritan demasiado fuerte que pienso que hasta en los calabozos se ha de escuchar; también tengo miedo por mi misma, mi familia me querrá matar cuando sepan que no les quisimos avisar sobre la transformación, menos mal ellas me entendieron y aceptaron.

Escuche un toque en mi puerta y fui a abrirla, para encontrarme con mi ángel.

-Te extrañe- dije depositando un beso en sus labios- ¿donde estuviste?-

-Vigilando la ciudad; amor estas algo tensa.-

-Solo son mis primas.- suspire.

-¿No quieres salir para relajarte un rato?- dijo con la preocupación marcada en sus ojos.

-No lo se…- dije un poco insegura, no quería dejar a mis primas con todo ese dolor pero era verdad sus gritos me ponían los pelos de punta.

-Vamos Renesmee, ve con Alec necesitas un descanso, anoche no dormiste…nosotros las cuidaremos, no te preocupes.- no me di cuenta que Demetri iba pasando por el pasillo.

-Amor, ¿no dormiste?... Renesmee, necesitas descansar.- me regaño Alec.

-Esta bien…gracias Dem.-

-De nada Neslie, adiós.-

Entro Alec a mi habitación, y me acuno en sus brazos para que me pudiera dormir.

-Mi amor, después de que duermas ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?- sentí los labios de Alec pegados a mi cabello.

-Claro.-

-Esta bien, duerme…te amo.-

-Te amo- di un gran bostezo para después cerrar los ojos- mas…-

Me desperté a las 2:36 pm así que si sacaba cuentas dormí 4 horas, suficientes para recuperar energía.

-¿Como dormiste?-

-Muy bien, gracias…me voy a meter a bañar ¿ok?-

-Esta bien.- dijo depositando un tierno beso en mis labios.

-¿A donde iremos?- le pregunte.

-Eh, iremos a Nápoles a la playa…- ¿a la playa?

-Pero…-

-No hay sol… e iremos a un lugar mas privado, no te preocupes.- dijo Alec con una pequeña sonrisa, se notaba que estaba un poco cansado.

-Esta bien- dije levantándome de la cama, me encamine al closet- ¿me puedo poner vestido?- pregunte bromeando por la noche aquella del restaurant.

-Trata que no me provoque por favor.- parecía que estaba suplicándome.

Saque un vestido blanco más largo que el vestido pasado: . (sin el collar)

Me metí a bañar, me puse un traje de baño y arriba el vestido, no me maquille ni me peine, solo seque mi cabello y deje caer mis rizos por mi espalda. Salí y me puse la cadena que mis padres me regalaron antes de venir a Volterra, me puse brillo labial y tome mis gafas poniéndolas en mi cabello.

-Estoy lista.- dije saliendo del baño.

-Estas hermosa…- dijo Alec asombrado.

-Gracias…- dije sonrojándome.

-Vamos.-

Salimos y llegamos como a las 4:15 pm, Alec llevaba una sesta de picnic y nos instalamos en un lugar de la playa, estaba desierta y la cubrían muchas palmeras, era muy hermoso. Alec saco unas fresas y un tazón con chocolate las cual obligue a Alec a que comiera una. Después paseamos por la orilla del mar tomados de la mano, jugamos un rato y después Alec me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa.

-Cierra los ojos.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que? ¡No!-

-Ciérralos.- dijo con una mirada de advertencia pero aun seguía su hermosa sonrisa.

-¡No! ¡Quiero mi sorpresa!-

-No te la daré si no los cierras.-

-No es justo.-

-Ni modo señorita, cierre los ojos.-

-Esta bien- cerré los ojos y después de unos segundos me dijo que los abriera y enfrente de mi había una gran caja, y cuando decía gran caja ¡era una grande!

Por Alec:

Renesmee se quedo mirando la caja con curiosidad.

-¿Que es?- me pregunto entre sorprendida y confundida.

-Averígualo por ti misma.- después con una gran sonrisa empezó a abrir la caja y vio otra.

-Jaja, ¿otra?- dijo divertida.

-Sip…continua.- siguió abriendo unas 3 cajas más y se empezó a desesperar.

-Alec no me digas que vienen mas cajas y que al final ¡no es nada!- dijo un poco molesta.

-¿Me crees capaz?...jajaja continua mi amor, ya casi llegas.- después abrió otras 5 cajas hasta que vio una cajita pequeña, la tomo en sus manos y la abrió, su cara se ilumino y cubrió con una de sus manos su boca.- mira al cielo.- le indique.

Volteo y vimos pasar una avioneta con un gran cartel que decía: _Renesmee ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

Renesmee no respondía, y yo me ponía mas nervioso.

-Renesmee, he vivido mas de 500 años, en todo ese tiempo nunca encontré a alguien tan especial como tu, te juro, he viajado por todo el mundo pero nadie, absolutamente nadie se compara contigo. Yo era alguien que no sabia que quería, solo agarraba cualquier capricho que se me pusiera enfrente; pero ahora se lo que quiero…te quiero a ti, en mi vida para siempre. No había encontrado alguien que pudiera traspasar el muro que había en mi corazón hasta que te vi. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta eternidad, contigo conocí el amor, conocí el verdadero dolor. No pensaría 2 veces en dar mi vida por ti. No sé que haz hecho de mi, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, simplemente el pensamiento es doloroso. Quiero pasar cada minuto, cada segundo de mi vida contigo. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?- dije hincándome y mostrándole el anillo.

-Alec yo…- estaba muy nerviosa y yo aun mas, por favor Dios mio que diga que si


	23. Chapter 23

Por Renesmee:

No sabia que decir…sinceramente no se porque me eligió a mi, solo soy una hibrida, pero aun así el daría su vida por mi. No lo se, no me siento preparada, yo a comparación suya soy solo una niña y él es todo un hombre…_mi hombre. _¿Qué diría mi tía Rosalie? ¿O Jasper y Emmett? ¿Que diría Carlisle o Esme?, pero lo mas importante ¿Qué dirían mis padres? Solo tengo 18 años, ¿quien demonios se casa a los 18? Sinceramente para mí, casarte a una edad joven es mi pesadilla lo primero que dirá la gente es: ¡OH! ¡De seguro esta embarazada!...tal vez no funcione y se canse de mi y nos separemos tal como Charlie y Rene, son muchas las parejas que se divorcian, lo he visto y me han dicho, no lo quiero lastimar; porque yo también lo amo y daría mi vida por el, no me importaría…¿_que esperas entonces? ¿No quieres pasar toda tu vida con el? _Decía una vocecita en mi cabeza. ¡Vamos habla Renesmee! No seas cobarde, ¡habla!

-¿Para siempre?- pregunte.

-Para la eternidad.-

_Eternidad_…de repente esa palabra fue como un gran peso en mi espalda; una eternidad casada que solo empezara a los 18 años. _Matrimonio_…otra palabra que nunca pensé utilizarla antes de mis 50 años, era alucinante como un ángel tan perfecto como Alec podía haberse fijado en la imperfección en carne y hueso…yo. Ser la _señora de un Vulturi _no seria nada fácil, aparentar alguien que no soy seria miserable, no entiendo como es tan feliz este momento en la vida de una mujer, ¡ja! Pero yo no era una mujer, era solo una niña, tal vez por eso me aterraba la idea de el matrimonio, ya no ser la chica Cullen, ser la Sra. De Vulturi…escalofriante pero a la vez excitante.

-Si…si me quiero casar contigo.- Alec soltó un suspiro de alivio, sonrió y me puso el anillo después se levanto y me alzo en el aire para besarme, no podía creer que en este beso no había otra cosa mas que nervios y amor, al menos de mi parte había mas nervios que amor. Alec se me quedaba viendo como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro, y yo solo me sonrojaba, al parecer no sirvo mas que para sonrojarme, ¡gracias madre!

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces.- dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Me alegro…sabes que una vez casados no te desharás de mí fácilmente ¿no?-

-Jamás me desharé de ti…ti amo.-

-Yo igual…-

Después partimos al castillo, íbamos tomados de la mano y en silencio, de repente se me cruzo por la mente una pregunta.

-¿Alec?-

-¿Mande?-

-¿Cuando se te paso por la cabeza pedirme matrimonio?- Alec solo soltó una risita…adorable.

-No es tan fácil pedir la mano a una belleza como tú…se me había ocurrido desde aquella noche que te lleve al restaurant…-

-¡¿Que?!- dije sorprendida.

-Esa noche en la cena te iba a pedir matrimonio, pero los nervios me traicionaron y no lo hice, cada salida que dimos desde ese día te iba a pedir que nos casáramos, pero fui un cobarde y no pude hacerlo, hasta ahora tome la valentía suficiente; quería que fuera especial, pero no sabia como hacerlo…se me ocurrió esta idea y al parecer funciono.- no lo podía creer, desde hace días yo ya hubiera estado comprometida con Alec, pero no se atrevía decírmelo.

-Jajajaja…- solté una risotada.

-¿Que?- dijo Alec confundido

-No puedo creer que el temible Alec Vulturi se haya puesto nervioso…-

-Es algo importante…un gran paso y obviamente nunca lo había hecho…- dijo serio.

-Supongo…- conteste.

-¿Supones?-

-Alec… ¿porque yo?, digo has recorrido el mundo y de seguro conociste a mujeres hermosas y vampiras completas…simplemente es ilógico, jeje.-

-Cierto…pero, no lo se eres diferente, una linda diferencia.- dijo suspirando.

-¿Como?-

-Nadie me había ignorado, creo que siempre he estado acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención…o incluso desafiado; ¡y mucho menos golpeado!- dijo ofendido.

-Si…mis padres y mi abuelo me contaban varias cosas de ti; como que eras el casanova del mundo vampírico jajaja o algo así.-

-Mi punto es…que cuando te vi, supe que ibas a ser alguien especial en mi vida…mi futura esposa- dijo orgulloso. Futura esposa, sorprendente. No sabia que decir; se veía tan contento con la idea de casarse, no quería arruinar este momento con mis estúpidos comentarios. Me acerque y bese la comisura de sus labios. Después solo me quede callada, sumergida en mis pensamientos…Sra. Vulturi; tenia que decirlo en voz alta para poder creerlo, en cierta forma me alegraba demasiado la idea de casarme con Alec, seria para mi y solo para mi, nada ni nadie me lo podía quitar…o al menos eso creo yo. Si no soy buena esposa, tal vez Alec se canse de mí y… ¡_Renesmee! ¡Todavía no están casados y ya piensas en el divorcio! _Es cierto, ¡soy una estúpida!

-¡Mi padre!- salió inconscientemente un pequeño gritito de mi boca.

-¿Huh?- dijo Alec totalmente confundido.

-Alec, mi padre me matara…te matara… ¡ok nos matara!- dije alarmada.

-Cierto…no te preocupes, viajaremos a Forks y le diremos a tus padres.-

-¡No!...esperemos después de la transformación de mis primas, por favor…-

-No lo se; no es correcto…- dijo inseguro.

-Por favor, es mas…hablare primero con mi mama; ella es la única que puede mantener un secreto, sin que mi padre se dé cuenta, lo puede preparar y después; vamos ¡y le decimos! Vamos, ¿que tanto dura una transformación?-

-¡Renesmee!...agradece que no vamos a ir en este momento.-

-¿Eso es un?-

-Claro que no…no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo con mis suegros.- doble muerte en un instante, genial. Suspire derrotada.

-Bien… ¿cuando?- mi voz sonaba como si estuviera enojada, lo cual no quería que se diera cuenta.

-Mañana partiremos…amor, no seas así.-

-Lo siento, es solo que…olvídalo.- después de unos minutos de silencio Alec volvió a hablar.

-¿Mi princesa esta triste? ¿Que pasa? Se supone que debes de estar feliz porque nos vamos a…- detuvo su oración, después de unos segundos volvió a hablar- ¿no te quieres casar?-

-¡¿QUE?! No, no…-

-¡¿No te quieres casar?!- dijo frenando el carro.

-Que, no… ¡digo si! ¡Si me quiero casar contigo!...lo que pasa es que me van a matar por la transformación.-

-No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.- dijo mas aliviado.

-Gracias… ¿en serio pensaste que no quería casarme contigo?-

-Por un segundo…- dijo apenado.

-Idiota, te amo.-

-Me encanta que me digas un insulto y después la palabra te amo- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Lo siento mi amor.-

-Mejor- dijo volteando par darme un beso.- ya casi llegamos.-

Después de 30 minutos más de viaje llegamos al castillo y Alec me acompaño a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches…- me despedí.

-Buenas noches, Sra. Vulturi- dijo sonriendo de lado, fue ahí cuando mire sus ojos y me sumergí en un mar de sangre, sin contenerme tire su cara hacia la mía y nos sumergimos en un gran beso, su lengua danzaba peligrosamente en mi boca, su aliento tan embriagador…besarlo era tan fácil como respirar que ni siquiera recordaba que besaba a un vampiro. Por falta de aire, nos tuvimos que separar.

-Te amo…nunca lo olvides.- susurre a centímetros de su boca.

-Eres mi vida…nunca lo olvides.- me dijo dándome un beso.

Después él se fue, y me acosté en mi cama admirando mi anillo.

-Sra. Vulturi- susurre, sonaba…bien. Después me sumergí en mi mundo de sueños.


	24. Chapter 24

Por Alice:

Hace días había visto que Alec planeaba como proponerse a Renesmee (supongo ya que no la veo y obvio que no se puede casar con alguien mas que no sea mi Nessie! Upss…¡Neslie!) Pero el futuro cambiaba y muy seguido si puedo decir, apenas ayer vi la decisión de Alec, se me hizo algo tan romántico, de seguro mi sobrinita dice que si.

Hoy se van a venir de Volterra, mientras mi hija y mi otra sobrina están en transformación, no puedo creer que Renesmee no haya querido decirnos y menos que Cam y Jazz hayan aceptado, aunque bueno por un lado lo entiendo por Rose, no me quiero imaginar como se vaya a poner.

Por Renesmee:

Hoy es el día, hoy vamos a Forks y le voy a decir a mi familia que me voy a casar. Sinceramente estoy nerviosa aunque Jane me dijo que si no habían reaccionado mal con la noticia de la boda de mis primas no creo que lo hagan con la mía, así que eso me tranquilizo.

En este momento estábamos en el avión Alec y yo tomados de la mano, y para ser sincera me molestaba mucho que todas las zorras que estaban en el avión le coquetearan a ¡MI PROMETIDO! No entiendo porque hay tantas muchachitas en el avión en estas fechas, ¿que no van a la escuela o algo? Como sea, el punto es que coqueteaban y una descarada le lanzo un beso. Me iba a parar a golpearla pero Alec me detuvo.

-Un golpe, solo uno te lo juro.-

-Jajajaja, claro que no, con un solo golpe te puedo asegurar que la noqueas.- dijo riendo suavemente

-Se ve cansada, le puedo apagar las luces- dije fulminándola.

-Mírame…Renesmee, pareces niña chiquita como si te estuvieran quitando un dulce o algo.-

-Me están quitando a MI pro-me-ti-do.- dije enojada.

-Claro que no, sigo aquí a tu lado, para siempre…tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo ¿estamos?-

-Estamos- dije dándole un tierno beso- ¿se lo podrías decir a ella también? Solo para que le quede claro.-

-Jajaja…ahorita vengo.- se levanto pero yo no creía que le fuera a decir, hasta que se acercó a ella y agudice mi oído para escuchar lo que le decía.

-Amm hola, ¿como te llamas?- ¡se supone que la iba a ahuyentar no que la iba seducir!

-Hola guapo, me llamo Bianca.- dijo pestañeando.

-Bianca, podrías dejar de lanzarme esas miradas y besos, estoy comprometido con la mujer perfecta y tu no eres para nada mi tipo, así que no pierdas tu tiempo ¿quieres?- dijo amablemente.

-¿Tan buena es en la cama que ya estas comprometido con ella?- dijo cínicamente.

-Experta…y no es por eso, simplemente la amo y no voy a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta para estar con una verdadera señorita…por cierto retócate el tinte ya se te nota la raíz y cierra esas piernas porque no te vez para nada bien.- Bianca estaba sorprendida y molesta por lo que le dijo Alec.

Sonreí satisfecha aunque me sentí un poco incomoda con la pregunta de ella y mas con la respuesta de Alec, ya que yo seguía siendo virgen. Después Alec se volvió a sentar conmigo y me abrazo.

-¿Así o grito en todo el avión que estoy comprometido con la mujer mas hermosa del universo?- dijo susurrándome.

-Así esta bien…no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho enserio.- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Nunca te negare nada-

-Gracias Alec, por todo.-

-El que te tiene que agradecer soy yo.-

-Te amo- dijimos al unísono y nos fundimos en un hermoso beso.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando aterrizamos en Washington y le marque a Emmett para que viniera por nosotros, ya que si le marcaba a papa iba a leer nuestras mentes y no iba a ser sorpresa. En unos minutos Rosalie y Emmett aparecieron y nos abrazaron. Al llegar a casa vi que no había cambiado nada ni la decoración lo cual se me hizo raro porque Esme siempre actualiza la casa cada dos semanas y máximo 1 mes.

Entramos y todos nos recibieron muy bien pero Alice al abrazarme me dijo" ¡Felicidades! Espero que sean muy felices". Lo cual desato la duda en todos, ¡maldita sea! ¡Yo quería decirles mas tarde no ahora!

-¿Alice que pasa?, ¿porque bloqueas tu mente?- dijo papa gruñendo.

-Creo saber eso, pero se los diré más tarde.- conteste.

-¡NO! Espera, ¡yo quiero saber ya Renesmee Cullen!- dijo papa molesto. No le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas.

-Estoy cansada…- mentí.

-Renesmee, no mientas.-

-Hija, ¿porque no nos dices? Estas poniendo de nervios a tu papa, al igual que a mi.-

-Esta bien…gracias Alice- dije en tono sarcástico- ¿quieren sentarse, por favor?- dije nerviosa.

Después de que asintieron no sabia como empezar…a ver Renesmee piensa, piensa, no seas tan directa suavízales la noticia.

-Familia, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para decidir que hare con mi vida. Y eh tomado una muy grande e importante decisión y en serio quiero que me comprendan y me apoyen…

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- salto Emmett del sillón.

-¡NO! ¡Por Dios!...vez te lo dije Alec.- Alec solo soltó una risita ante mi comentario.

-Edward, no he hecho esto de la manera correcta y te juro que no fue mi intención, ya que no fui criado así. Amo a Renesmee como nunca llegue a amar a nadie, ella lo es todo para mi, todo, y ella también me ama, así que en vez de pedirte su mano te pido la bendición…Renesmee y yo nos vamos a casar.- dijo completamente serio.

Todos tenían cara de sorpresa excepto Alice, la cual salió corriendo y me cargo en el aire, vaya esta duende si que tiene fuerza.

-¡Felicidades, felicidades, felicidades!- canturreo con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Oh Alec! ¡Serás uno de nuestra familia! ¡Y tendrás que cambiar tu forma de vestir!- jajaja ya me imagino a Alice usando a Alec de maniquí.

-¡Oh mi nena se casara! Aww Carlie todavía recuerdo cuando te mecía en ese sillón y apenas tenias unos minutos de nacida…¡ahora te casaras! - dijo mi tía Rose con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban como si quisiera llorar.- ¡ven aquí nena!- se acercó a abrazarme y después a Alec.- les deseo lo mejor a los dos.-

-Gracias.- contestamos.

-Enana, ¡tu no!... ¡no, no, no, no! ¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Eras la única que no nos había traicionado! ¡Dijiste que no te ibas a casar hasta tus 100 años!- dijo Emmett lloriqueando.

-¿Yo?- dije haciéndome la que no sabia nada.

-¡Si! ¡Y te grabe!...-

-¿Entonces no me felicitaras?- dije haciendo pucheros.

-¿Soy tu oso favorito todavía?-

-¡Si!-

-¡Oh, mi sobrinita! ¡Ven aquí enana! Te quiero un chin…-

-¡EMMETT!- lo regaño Esme.

-¡MUCHO!... Alec, ¡en la luna de miel tienes prohibido tocarla!-

-¡Emmett!- dije avergonzada.

-Es broma…bueno no mucho, ¡espero que la cuides! ¡Es la primera mini-Cullen que tenemos! ¡No la lastimes!-

-Nunca-

-¡Ven aquí muchacho!- Emmett y Alec se dieron un abrazo y chocaron puños.

-Oh princesita, ¡ya te nos vas a casar!...ya no tendré a quien cocinarle.- Esme le encantaba cocinar y a mi me encantaba que me cocinara.

-¡Claro que si! Te vendré a dar lata de vez en cuando no te preocupes nani.

-Te quiero mucho y espero que sean muy felices.- no dijo y nos dio un gran abrazo

-Felicidades pequeña-dijo depositando un beso en mi frente- espero que seas muy feliz… ¿ahora si crees en los cuentos de los príncipes?- dijo mi abuelito sonriendo.

-Ya encontré el mio- dije mirando a Alec- era cuestión de tiempo.-

-Te lo dije…hijo será un honor tenerte en nuestra familia.-

-El honor es mio Carlisle.-

-Muchas felicidades sobrina, espero que seas muy feliz- dijo abrazándome.- y tu Vulturi, cuídala como si fuera tu sacrosanta madre porque si no te juro que te torturo, te mato, y te hago cenizas, y se las daré a los chuchos- dijo Jasper con un brazo sobre mi hombro, mi tío era algo sádico pero era un gran consejero y por eso lo quería tanto.

-Como usted diga.-

-Bebe…- empezó mi mama.

-Mama, no vallas a sollozar por favor.-

-Esta bien, ¡mi niña de ricitos se va a casar!, no puedo creer que se haya ido tan rápido el tiempo…por mi parte tienen el permiso de casarse si él te hace feliz adelante.- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias mama- corrí y la abrase- mama, te amo.-

-Yo también te amo… Alec, sé que la cuidaras, confío en ti.- nunca pensé que un día escucharía decir eso a mi mama.

-Claro que si Bella.-

-Bienvenido a la familia- ¡mi mama abrazo a Alec y Alec lo correspondió!

-¿Y Edward?- pregunto Rosalie; no me había dado cuenta de que mi papa no estaba.

-Estaba hace unos minutos detrás de mí.- dijo mama desconcertada.

¿Donde podría estar mi papa?

-Neslie…ven un segundo.- hablo tío Jasper.

-¿Mande tío?-

-Ve a buscar a tu padre al bosque o no lo se…sentí sus emociones y no eran muy buenas que digamos.- dijo preocupado.

-¿Que?-

-¡Búscalo!-

-Ok, ahorita vengo.-


End file.
